Pasión y secretos
by Vebu ouji brief
Summary: en un universo alterno en donde: Dividido entre la pasión y el secreto, Vegeta tiene que proteger su secreto a como de lugar si quiere que su hermano siga con vida. Cuando descubre que Bulma es una amenaza se ve obligado a secuestrarla, pero que pasara durante la mantiene encerrada?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bulma se estaba poniendo labial mientras preguntaba a su amiga… -¿Cómo es el?- y un segundo despues se reprimio por haber sido una preguntona... -No me contestes…siento haberte preguntado. Sé que tienes que ser muy discreta.

-Es el tipo de hombre que llama la atención. Y no es solo por la combinación de un rostro atractivo y cuerpo estupendo, sino que es algo interno.

-¿el qué? -pregunto Bulma interesada

-Carisma, supongo.

Lo he visto hablando con el director cuando e daba la bienvenida al hotel. Es el tipo de situación que ha debido hacer miles de veces, sin embargo, no tenía cara de aburrimiento.

-desde que son niños les enseñan ese tipo de protocolo. Probablemente reciban clases para ser encantadores y de cómo controlar los músculos faciales.

-lo se, pero aun asi me he puesto mi collar de perlas, a que no es el típico aristócrata. Tengo la sensación de que bajo esa imagen de hombre sofisticado hay algún tipo de energía potente. Parece un hombre poderoso.

-igual que King kong. Has conseguido que me parezca interesante.

-por desgracia, no solo a ti, si alguien te pregunta cosas de él o te piden información sobre sus movimientos, díselo al equipo de seguridad- y es que el principe de Vegita era un hombre que llamaba mucho la atención... no solo por su atractivo, si no que también por carácter y también por el jugoso pago que su planeta y otros mas se atreverian a dar por el, si fuese secuestrado.

-lo hare – dijo Bulma y guardo el lápiz labial en su bolso.

-gracias por cubrir el puesto- dijo Milk, y miro su reloj-. Será mejor que me valla!. Si te metes en un lio, sonríe…. Tu sonrisa es matadora.

-no funcionara si estropeo el traje de diseño de alguien- dijo Bulma-. Llevo practicando una expresión respetuosa y recatada. Menos mal que el coctel no es tan duro como una cena formal.

-hace 5 minutos teníamos un montón de camareros para el banquete. ¡Espero que todo siga igual! Vamos, te acompañare abajo. Puede que tenga la oportunidad de practicar tu italiano -abrió la puerta del pasillo-. Al paracer se parecía bastante al español.

Bulma había aprendido italiano en la escuela y después de que murieran sus padres, en la universidad, quería preparase para viajar a Italia y buscar la tumba de su abuelo y quizás descubrir que tenía una familia hay. Por supuesto, era posible que una nieta ilegitima no fuera bien recibida, pero solo el hecho de saber que no estaba sola en el mundo haría que se sintiera mejor.

Bulma practico su respetuosa sonrisa un par de veces más, antes de recoger una bandeja de plata que contenía varios platos de canapés de ostras y de adentrase en el salón donde las personas más poderosas del universo de las finanza, junto con sus esposas y algunos políticos importantes, estaba tomando una copa antes de pasar a cenar.

-camarera por favor – la llamo una mujer que desprendía cierto aire de poder. Bulma se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta ella-. ¿Son de ostras? – Así es- y le ofreció la bandeja. La mujer dedico una sonrisa al hombre que estaba a su lado y le dijo: -pruébelos, señor. Es una especialidad de nuestro planeta. ¡Nosotros lo consideramos lo mejor del universo!

-eso es mucho decir- respondió el, cortes pero seguro de sus palabras.

Bulma se fijó en el hombre que llevaba un traje echo a su medida, tenía anchas espaldas, y piernas musculosas y un peinado muy peculiar.

"aja" pensó asombrada, "este es el arrogante príncipe Vegeta Ouji de Vegita. ¡y es tan atractivo como en las fotos".

Y entonces, sus miradas se encontraron, su mirada era inexpresiva, fría, e implacable.

Bulma se quedó helada y como si la hubieran juzgado y la estuvieran declarando culpable, comenzaron a temblarle las manos mientras sujetaba la bandeja. Milk había encontrado la palabra adecuada para descubrir el aura masculino y autoritario. El príncipe Vegeta de Vegita era irresistible.

Con el corazón acelerado Bulma se concentró en sujetar la bandeja con firmeza mientras el tomaba uno de los conapes. –Gracias, es todo lo que necesitamos- dijo la mujer en tono posesivo.

Bulma esbozo una sonrisa y se volvió para ofrecer la bandeja a otro grupo de invitados. Se sentía cautivada por la arrogancia del príncipe y eso le asustaba. Trato de convérsese de que era una tontería. El la había mirado. Ella lo había mirado ¡y había reaccionado ante el hombre más atractivo que jamas había visto! Temblando se alejó del lugar donde se encontraba el y trato de no mira hacia esa dirección hasta que al cabo de un rato todos entraron a la sala donde se celebraría el banquete.

Mucho más tarde cuando Bulma termino su turno y se dirigía hacia el vestuario apareció Milk.

-el banquete ha salido muy bien- dijo con alivio -¿Qué te ha parecido el príncipe?

-Gran Duque le quedaba mejor- dijo Bulma tratando de hablar con tono de despreocupación. -¿Quién era su acompañante?

-¿la chica de pelo naranja despampanante? Zangya Davis, la gerente de no sé qué, al parecer es una vieja pretendiente.

-¿vieja? No creo que le guste oír eso – dijo Bulma tratando de contener el sentimiento de envidia que se apoderaba en ella.

-te ha dejado las cosas claras ¿no?, no la culpo. Estaría loca si no intentara tener otra oportunidad con él. Bueno y que te ha parecido?

Bulma espero que una ironica sonrisa ocultara sus sentimientos. – es un hombre fabuloso, como sacado de un cuento de hadas…uno de los oscuros y peligrosos.

-despues de la cena dio un discurso fantástico. Conmovedor, inteligente y corto.

-espero que le haya pagado bien al escritor.

-me parece que noto una pizca de cinismo en tus palabras- pregunto Milk mientras se dirigían al ascensor de servicio-. ¿Estás en contra de la monarquía?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que el príncipe le había afectado tanto que no podía pensar con coherencia? Era una tontería, como el amor a primera vista. –como institución creo que esta en las ultimas, pero la de ese planeta ha hecho cosas buenas, así que quien soy yo para decirle a los sayayines como hay que gobernar su planeta?. Si les gusta el príncipe me parece bien. Y tengo entendido que está haciendo muchas cosas buenas con su banco.

Milk llamo al ascensor y dijo: - el banco usa las jollas de la corona como garantía.

-¿las jollas de la corona?- dijo Bulma con un bostezo-. Ah, sí, ya recuerdo…..no tenían unas esmeraldas fabulosas?

\- y todo lo demás…con ellas se podría pagar el rescate del príncipe- se abrió la puerta del ascensor -¿has venido en tu auto?- pregunto Milk mientras entraban.

-No, el dique esta en seco… y el radiador tiene algo, y hoy no quise revisarlo.

-entonces toma un taxi y guarda el recibo para que te lo rembolse.

-te lo llevare a tu casa o te lo mandare por correo.

Después de que milk bajara del elevador Bulma dio en el botón a la planta baja, pero al ver en el recibidor, cambio de opinión acerca de buscar un taxi…..

No hacía más que salir gente y todos estaba buscando taxi. La parada más cercana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en una calle muy bien iluminada. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Temblaba ligeramente por que había llovido un poco mientras ella serbia comida a los ricos y poderosos.

En la zona restringida del estacionamiento Vegeta Ouji de Vegita estaba de pie junto al coche que su agente había alquilado y escuchaba con cortesía las palabras de su jefe de seguridad y mano derecha.

-al menos permíteme que te siga en otro coche- dijo Kararoto-. Esto no me gusta nada…. ¿Por qué crees que quieren que te reúnas a solas con ellos?

-esos hombres llevan luchando una guerra desesperada durante 20 años. Imagino que ya no se fían de nadie –el comprendía sus motivos. Su vida siempre había estado llena de desconfianza. –Ese no es motivo para que te pongas en su poder- dijo Kakaroto con enfado-. Vegeta tu padre nunca te habría permitido que corrieras ese riesgo, piénsalo de nuevo por favor.

\- mi padre juzgaba el riesgo de una forma diferente a ti.

\- tu padre lo habría arriesgado todo por Vegita… esa gente no es nadie para ti….su planeta está muy lejos de Vegita. Deja que hagan la guerra hasta que se mueran!

-me temo que no es tan simple, además de mi neutralidad, deben tener algún motivo para que haga el intermediario entre ellos y sus enemigos.

-¿ y qué motivo puede ser ese?

-eso es lo que quiero descubrir. No son rebeldes…es la monarquía de Namek. Asi que no van a matarme ni a secuestrarme, y aparte de los aspectos humanitarios tengo que tener en cuenta que es un planeta muy pobre, tiene muchos minerales valiosos, además de las esferas de dragón, y tengo entendido que esas te cumplen deseos. Y la posibilidad de una floreciente industria turística. Buenas ganancias para el banco.

Kakaroto dijo con enfado –y por qué quieren reunirse en secreto, a solas y de noche?

-probablemente no quieren desprestigiarse. Si tras la reunión de esta noche consiguen llegar a un dialogo entre las dos facciones de Namek y si yo puedo convencerlos de que acepten algún protocolo de paz el banco de Vegita podría ayudarlos a restablecer su economía. Garantizando su prosperidad, puedo promover la nuestra –hizo una pausa y añadió con frialdad-. Mi padre habría considerado que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena.

-déjame ir contigo – dijo Kakaroto-. Nadie sabrá que estoy allí.

-yo lo sabré- dijo Vegeta inflexible-. Les di mi palabra de que iría solo y pienso cumplirla – miro a su mano derecha-. Dame tu palabra de que no harás nada que ponga en peligro la reunión.

Kakaroto miro al príncipe con angustia. –tienes mi palabra – dijo y le sujeto la puerta de auto para que subiera.

Vegeta se sentó al volante y arranco el motor. Era pronto para ir a la reunión pero como no conocía el planeta Tierra y sabía que se perdería una que otra vez en el resto del trayecto, decidió marchar. Salió del aparcamiento, metió la tarjeta y espero a que subiera la barrera.

La calle estaba mojada y el entorno los ojos al ver que una mujer doblaba la esquina y que dos hombres sospechosos la seguían en silencio.

Vegeta hizo sonar el claxon y piso el acelerador. La mujer sobresalto, se dio la vuelta y grito con fuerza. En el momento en el que subió a la acera y coloco el auto en medio de la mujer y los hombres, ella se apoyó en la pared y adelanto las manos para defenderse.

Vegeta salió del coche pero los dos hombres ya habían huido.

-¿está bien?- pregunto.

La luz de la farola iluminaba un rostro que le resultaba familiar, un rostro que había permanecido en su cabeza desde que ella le había ofrecido canapés antes de la cena.

-estoy bien, gracias a usted- dijo ella. Estaba pálida y sus labios delicados no correspondían con la tensión en su rostro. Vegeta admiro su autocontrol y se preguntó cómo sería esa mujer cuando no lo tuviera. "Salvaje" pensó al ver en sus ojos azules cubiertas por unas pestañas espesas y su sedosa melena…. "la pasión haría que su piel se sonrosara y su boca se suavizara para recibirlo de forma sensual"

\- ya puede bajar las manos, está a salvo –

-gracias –dijo con una sonrisa y obedeció.

-¿Por qué?

-por haberse implicado –

-¿Por qué no iba hacerlo?

-algunas personas no lo habría hecho –dijo ella y respiro hondo.

Vegeta se fijó en sus pechos y desviando la mirada, pregunto:

-¿quién es usted? ¿Y que hace en la calle a esta hora de la noche?

-me llamo Bulma Brief –contesto ella- y voy a la parada de taxis que hay a la vuelta de aquella esquina.

-¿Por qué no la ha pedido a algunos de los porteros que le pidiera un taxi?

Así que la había reconocido. Bulma sintió una pizca de satisfacción y dijo:

-no soy cliente del hotel. Muchas gracias por haber reaccionado tan rápido. Voy a buscar un taxi.

-la acompañare –dijo el dejándole en claro que no permitiría que se marchara sola.

-no puede dejar el coche bloqueando el paso.

-¿entonces puedo llevarla hasta ahí? No me gusta que ande sola a esta hora.

Bulma sabía que debía de rechazar la oferta. Lo miro y asintió con un nudo en el estómago.

-gracias –dijo tratando de contener un escalofrió.

El príncipe le ayudo a entrar al auto y la llevo a la parada de taxis, por supuesto estaba vacia, igual que la calle.

Si me da su dirección la llevare a su casa.

hola amigas de fanfiction...esta es mi primera historia,..espero que les guste y comenten ;)


	2. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

Gracias pero no es necesario que lo haga –dijo ella-. Quizás pueda dejarme en la comisaría más cercana si no es mucho problema –añadió al ver que dudaba-.

-por supuesto –dijo él y arranco de nuevo- pero prométame que no volverá a caminar sola por la noche.

-no suelo hacerlo. Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado –intento defenderse- supongo que creerían que sería fácil quitarme el bolso y salir corriendo sin que nadie los viera.

-tal vez. Pero tal vez no quisieron dinero.

-¿Qué más podrían querer? –Pregunto ella y se sonrojo al ver su mirada burlona y su sonrisa de medio lado-. No creo que pensaran que podrían atacarme en mitad de la calle donde podrían verlos…

-se olvida del auto- le interrumpió el-. Y estoy seguro de que su madre le ha dicho que las mujeres bonitas siempre son una posible presa.

-¿Qué auto?

-habían estacionado uno en aquel callejón –y señalo hacia el callejón oscuro- ¿no los oyó huir?

-no –porque toda su atención estaba puesta en él. El miedo se apodero de ella al pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido-. Solo ha sido mala suerte…dijo temblado de frio.

-y una estupidez –dijo él y paro el coche para quitarse la chaqueta. –Póngasela –le ordeno-. Está asustada y muerta de frio.

-estoy bien…

-está temblando –dijo el, al ver que no se movía, dijo: -échese hacia adelante.

Bulma obedeció y le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros. La chaqueta todavía guardaba el calor de su cuerpo y al sentirlo Bulma se estremeció.

-¿mejor? –pregunto el con su singular ceño fruncido-. Ha tenido una experiencia horrorosa pero ya paso y está a salvo.

-gracias a usted –dijo casi inaudible. "¿a salvo?" ¿Cómo iba a estar a salvo cuando todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo?

El murmuro algo en su idioma natal antes de volver a arrancar el auto de nuevo.

Mientras circulaban, le pregunto:

-se me ha olvidado donde tengo que doblar.

Bulma le dio las instrucciones. Seguía temblando y no podía creer lo que le escuchó decir en su idioma materno "es hermosa". Por supuesto que no, no podía pensar que él dijo eso, además, aunque supiera algunas palabras del planeta Sayayin no quería pensar que él dijo que era hermosa…sería estúpido y estaría malinterpretándolo.

Pero el la encontraba atractiva.

¿y qué? Que el la hubiera rescatado y pensara que era atractiva no significaba nada.

Bulma se puso derecha y cuando el coche se detuvo en frente de la comisaria, dijo:

-muchas gracias por su ayuda. Espero que disfrute su estancia en la Tierra.

-entrare con usted – dijo el después de mira al reloj.

-no hace falta que se implique en esto. Se dirigía a algún sitio…

-yo también los he visto. A lo mejor puedo ayudar a que los identifiquen –dijo sin mirarla.

-yo…. –Bulma dudo un segundo-. No debe implicarse en esto.

-tiene razón –dijo el, cortes, pero inflexible-, pero es mi deber.

Media hora más tarde, después de entrevistarlos por separado, el comandante Piccoro los felicito a los 2.

-¡ojala y todos los testigos fueran tan observadores como ustedes! Con estas descripciones tan especificas los agarraremos antes de que intenten atacar de nuevo.-miro a Bulma y le dijo- nos pondremos en contacto con usted si es necesario. Ella asintió. Le habían tomado la declaración y le habían ofrecido un té. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero aún estaba débil y sentía ganas de llorar.

Vegeta la agarro por el hombro y la acompaño hasta el coche.

-tiene que indicarme como llegar a su casa –dijo él.

Bulma lo guio al edificio donde vivía, y cuando estuvo enfrente, ella dijo:

-muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho – no dijo nada más al ver que la miraba distante, sin ninguna expresión formada en su rostro y con frialdad. La tensión se apodero de ella he hizo que su piel se erizara. Hizo un esfuerzo y continuo-. No puedo imaginar que podría haber pasado si no hubiera intervenido.

-no piense eso. Yo no hice nada –dijo el. Salió del coche y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta-. Prométame una cosa.

Bulma salio del coche y se percató de que ambos estaba muy cerca.

Su sonrisa era un destello blanco en la oscuridad…sexi e implacable.

-que a partir de ahora avisara al portero cuando salga del hotel.

-a partir de mañana llevare mi auto, pero le prometo que no caminare sola por la noche –respondió y busco las llaves en su bolso.- y no trabajo en el hotel –le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-la vi…

-sirviendo canapés –dijo ella-. Estoy en la lista de suplentes y me llamaron porque hay muchos camareros con gripe –paso frente a él y subió los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal, la abrió y volteo para mirar la silueta dominante estaba detrás de ella.

-lo siento –dijo el, y la agarro por los hombros-. Está muy pálida. Se ha dado un buen susto, debería tener a alguien para que la cuide –la abrazo y Bulma sintió el calor de su cuerpo. En lugar de retirase, se apoyó en él y se dejó consolar-. Fuiste muy valiente –dijo tuteándola cariñosamente-. Vi que valorabas tus posibilidades y como decidiste que lo mejor era gritar y echarte hacia atrás, negándote a convertirte en una víctima, ¿sabes cómo defenderte?

-no. Siempre pienso que debería aprender, pero nunca encuentro tiempo para ello –guardo silencio y respiro hondo. Se liberó del abrazo y dijo-. Siento haberle interrumpido los planes de la noche.

El frunció más el ceño de lo que acostumbra. La luz resaltaba sus atractivas facciones.

-no ha sido nada. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

-no hace falta. Estoy un poco nerviosa pero dormir me hará bien –Bulma se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su chaqueta puesta. –ah, ¡su chaqueta! –dejo el bolso el en barandal y quitándosela la blusa se salió del pantalón.

El príncipe le rozo la piel de la cintura con las manos y las retiro de golpe, como si al tocarla su piel le hubiera quemado. Bulma se quedó sin respiración. Lo miro a los ojos y vio la expresión tan dura en su rostro, era tan duro como una macara de bronce.

Durante un instante se quedaron quietos. Hasta que por fin Bulma le dio la chaqueta y ambos tuvieron cuidado de que sus dedos no se rozaran. –Tome –dijo ella-. Y no diga que no ha sido nada.

-yo no miento. Entra.

Bulma abrió la puerta y se metió. -adiós.

El inclino la cabeza y dijo:

Adios Bulma Brief.

A Bulma le pareció escuchar el eco de una soledad parecida a la suya. Levanto la vista pero la vista de Vegeta no reflejaba más que seguridad y arrogancia en sí mismo. Con el corazón acelerado Bulma empujo la puerta y entro.

Espero hasta que oyó el coche alejarse y camino hacia su apartamento. Creía que todo lo que había imaginado del príncipe y soledad eran tonterías. Ya no era el playboy guerrero y peligroso que suponía, sino que era distante y frio, pero amable y la sorprendía con su sobreprotección hacia ella.

Vegeta Ouji era un hombre complejo, pero muy interesante. Y sexi.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento, Bulma se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca a ver el brillo en sus ojos azules y sus pómulos rosados.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de sentirse nerviosa, pero no sería capaz de dormir. Se preparó una taza de chocolate y se sentó en su escritorio para buscar sobre Vegeta Ouji en internet. Una hora más tarde apago la laptop y se fue a dormir.

-no me extraña que sea ta reservado e independiente –dijo ella en voz alta mientras recogía la taza vacía.

A los 18 años su padre había subido al trono de su planeta, que corría peligro de ser invadido por otro. Entonces por desesperación se casó con la única hija de un soldado de elite del planeta, por consiguiente la hermosa mujer era una hermosa guerrera, su único defecto era que no estaba enamorada del Rey Vegeta si no del príncipe del planeta invasor, pero a pesar de sus diferencias su estrategia funciono, Vegita consiguió mantener la independencia gracias a la aptitud de la Reina Serika que a pesar de su decepción de haber abandonado el amor de su vida y enfrentarse a el, en defesa a su planeta sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con su pueblo. Un año más tarde nació el primer hijo de esa unión.

-espero que hayan podido enamorarse con el tiempo, porque si no, debió haber sido un infierno para ellos.

La mañana siguiente llamaron al timbre de su apartamento, diez minutos antes de que fuera al laboratorio donde trabajaba. Guardo unos papeles en su portafolio y un segundo después abrió.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un hombre que sostenía un ramo de rosas de todos los colores existentes en su especie.

-¿la señorita Bulma Brief? –pregunto. Al ver que ella asintió le entrego el ramo.

Bulma lo acepto y vio que había un sobre con su nombre sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y dijo: -gracias.

Cuando cerró la puerta, coloco las flores en un jarrón, las dejo en frente de la ventana y observo como el sol iluminaba sus pétalos. Abrió el sobre y leyó la nota que había dentro: _espero que te encuentres mejor esta mañana._ Y al final estaba firmada por una arrogante V. "son hermosas" pensó Bulma y acaricio uno de los pétalos con un dedo. Es posible que no las hubiera comprado el mismo. Pero era un gran detalle.

Aquella tarde Bulma regreso a su casa después de haber realizado un sinfín de pruebas científicas. Cuando vio los pétalos de las flores brillar su tensión disminuyo.

Milk llamo más tarde para avisar que los turnos estaban cubiertos, Bulma sabía que no volvería a ver al príncipe pero siempre recordaría su amabilidad y las flores que le envió. Pensaba escribirle una nota de agradecimiento y dejarla en la recepción del hotel, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Pensó que tal vez sería una amiga que la invitaría a salir. Pero el hombre del otro lado no era un amigo. El hombre era apuesto, tan musculoso como e príncipe Vegeta y con una melena bastante alborotada.

-¿señorita Brief?

-si, soy Bulma Brief.

-el príncipe desea verla –le dijo y le tedio una tarjeta.

Se llamaba Kakaroto y entre paréntesis tenía "Goku Son". Bulma dio vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó: _por favor acompaña a Kakaroto._ Firmada nuevamente por una V.

Quizás estaba nerviosa por el ataque que sufrió la noche anterior, pero no pensaba subirse al auto y menos con un extraño aunque el joven se veía de confianza y amable. –dentro de 10 min. Pasare por el hotel –dijo Bulma-. Avisare cuando llegue.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco pero dijo con educación: -si, por supuesto. Me encontrare con usted en los ascensores que van a la tercera planta.

Bulma cerró la puerta y se alegró de llevar puesto un vestido rojo manga larga que estaba hasta la mitad de la pierna y una chaqueta naranja. Se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y busco las llaves de su coche.

Para que quería verla el príncipe Vegeta? Nerviosa dejo el coche con el valet parking y entro al hotel. Kakaroto estaba esperándola y cuando llego la saludo, abrió un elevador privado y le hizo una señal para que pasara. Bulma estaba nerviosa y se quedó mirando a la pared hasta que el ascensor se detuvo, un guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta del ascensor y la guio hasta un recibidor. –Pase señorita –dijo el hombre y abrió otra puerta.

Bulma obedeció y se detuvo cuando oyó cerrar la puerta. Se quedó en silencio y miro al hombre que contemplaba la puesta de sol. Se volvió hacia ella, con su mirada fría y ceño fruncido.

-¿has leído el periódico hoy? –le pregunto el.

-no. ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella.

-quizás deberías hacerlo ahora. En la ultima sección, pagina 3 –dijo señalando un periódico que estaba sobre una mesa.

Bulma lo miro sorprendida y tomo el periódico. El príncipe se refería a las páginas de sociedad, y en el se había marcado una columna con tinta negra.

Completamente incrédula Bulma leyó:

 _el príncipe de Vegita, un regalo del cielo para los monárquicos románticos, ahora que el príncipe del planeta Iklirilla ha contraído matrimonio, es un claro conocedor de otros placeres de nuestro planeta, aparte del paisaje y vino. Anoche una persona me dijo que se le había visto llevando a su casa a una joven científica de la ciudad del norte después del banquete que se celebro tras la conferencia anual interplanetaria. Y ella llevaba puesta su chaqueta. ¿Qué significa esto?._

-¿has filtrado tú la información?

Bulma lo fulmino con su mirado

-¡por supuesto que no!

-entonces, ¿Cómo ha llegado al periódico?

-no lo sé –le dijo tratando de controlarse-. Alguien nos vería en la comisaria, supongo. Por suerte nunca especificaron a una persona.

-quizás tu nombre salga en la próxima columna –dijo en tono cortante

-¿Por qué tiene que haber otra columna?

-por que quien le haya contado eso al periódico se asegurara de ello.

-mire –dijo ella razonando- es un tonto molesto e irritante pero no es el fin del mundo. La gente olvida pronto.

-yo no lo olvidare –dijo el-. No me guste que me utilicen señorita Bulma.

Bulma se sentía furiosa y dolida ante tanta arrogancia.

-¿y por que lo utilizaría?

-normalmente por dinero –contesto el con sarcasmo-,pero a menudo por notoriedad….y supongo que cualquier relación conmigo ayuda a mejorar su posición profesional. Espero que no me hayas grabado anoche.

-yo no me dedico a filtrar información a la prensa. Esta basura –señalo el periódico-, se trata de usted y no tiene ningún fundamento.

-¿de veras lo crees? –se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

La noche anterior Bulma había sentido fuerza y apoyo en su agarre, sin embargo ahora solo sentía la promesa de su poderío-. Me gustaría creer que no hay fundamento en esta columna –dijo el, y el brillo de la burla ilumino sus ojos- pero ante todo soy realista.

Entonces inclino la cabeza y la beso.

….


	3. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3

La beso, con esos labios delgado pero carnosos, más tarde Bulma trataba de convencerse que ella no había protestado por que el la agarro desprevenida, pero mentía, se había fijado en Vegeta y le atraía cada vez más. Desde la noche anterior había esperado este momento, así que se rindió y relajo contra la firmeza de su cuerpo. Con el primer roce de sus labios Bulma sentía que algo en su interior se quebraba. En la beso suave y apasionadamente, como si no hubiera mañana, mordió su labio inferior y ella soltó un gemido casi inaudible, pero logro percibir lo que eso provocaba.

De pronto Vegeta se desaparto y la miro con indiferencia. El deseo que sentía por ella lo ocultaba detrás del brillo de sus ojos negros.

-¿has tenido bastante? –pregunto ella tratando de contener sus palabras.

-por desgracia, no.

Y la beso de nuevo, pero este beso duro más, como si la hubiera deseado toda la vida, como si fueran unos amantes y solo pudieran compartir un beso antes de que el destino los separara para siempre.

Bulma intento permanecer pasiva, pero el deseo que sentía envió una ola que estremeció su cuerpo y no pudo evitar responder a sus caricias, pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando la alguien toco a la puerta, he hizo que ella volviera a la realidad y le recordara que aquel hombre tal vez allá pasado la noche con otra mujer.

Ella le empujo el pecho y levanto la cabeza y el la soltó del agarre que había puesto en su cintura.

Bulma lo miro a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver que el la deseaba.

No debía sentirse dolida, pero el dolor y la furia provocaron que preguntara:

-¿y que demuestra esto, excepto que eres más fuerte que yo?

-eso significa que me deseas, tanto como yo a ti –contesto él.

-eso no significa nada –dijo ella tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-un punto de vista muy liberal –dijo el sin ocultar el desdén que trasmitía su tono de voz.

Bulma sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro, olvidándose del sentido común dijo:

-Quizás, pero no soy tan liberal como para acostarme con todos los hombres atractivos que tienen un poca de fama.

-no –dijo el, tu solamente le sigues el juego a la gente que quiere leer ese tipo de basura.

-no debí haber dicho eso –dijo entre dientes-.

Lo siento, pero por última vez, no fui yo quien se lo conto a la prensa.

-si aparece alguna nota sobre los beso que hemos compartido, sabré cuánto vale tu palabra.

-tanto como la tuya –dijo ella-. No me gusta ser tas desconfiada como tu.

-es algo que herede de mi madre.

Sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras, Bulma dijo:

-hay alguien en la puerta.

-esperaran.

Bulma se volteo y le dio la espalda.

-no hará falta. Me marcho.

-Deberías peinarte un poco –sugirió el príncipe en todo de burla-. Tienes el cabello alborotado.

Bulma se metió los dedos entre el cabello y dijo:

-adiós –cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, añadió:

-y gracias por las flores.

-no las tires a la basura solo porque te las haya enviado yo –dijo él.

-no tiene la culpa de que las hayas comprado tu, aunque estoy segura de que mandaste a alguien o algún criado a que las comprara!...

-los criados han pasado de moda. ¿Ya está compuesto tu carro?

-sí, gracias –movida por una mezcla de rabia y desolación paso delante del hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta

Vegeta miro a Kakaroto y el inclino la cabeza y obedeció la orden silenciosa.

Kakaroto cerró la puerta y acompaño a Bulma hasta su auto. Una vez a solas Vegeta se acercó a la ventana e intento concentrarse en la vista para luchar contra el deseo que sentía. Era consciente de las fuerzas de sus instintos primitivos que durante años había mantenido escondidos por voluntad propia.

Pero la sonrisa de Bulma Brief y el brillo de sus ojos cristalinos lo habían llevado a límite del autocontrol.

No debía haberla besado y sobre todo no debía haberse rendido ante el deseo de besarla por segundo vez para ver si su sabor era tan exquisito como le había parecido la primera vez.

Intento resucitar su rabia pero todavía estaba dominado por las sensaciones que ella le había causado hace un momento.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, estaba hojeando unos papeles cuando Kakaroto llamo a la puerta otra vez. Vegeta le dejo pasar y le pregunto:

-¿la has acompañado hasta el coche?

-si. Vegeta, la última vez que se vio a Table fue hace una semana, cuando subió a una nave cargado de medicamentos para Namek. He investigado, pero parece que nadie sabe a dónde fue o que le ha pasado –Vegeta comenzó a maldecir en voz baja. Cuando termino Kakaroto dijo- será mejor que me digas que está pasando.

-a Table lo han tomado como rehén –dijo Vegeta.

La reunión de la noche anterior habían comenzado con cierto ambiente de sospecha, pero el creyó que habían convencido a los hombres de Mamek de que era un elemento neutral y habían valorado las posibilidades de que tenían se conseguir la paz.

Y entonces ellos habían tomado a su hermano como garantía.

-¿en Namek? Entonces podemos ir a rescatarlo –dijo Kakaroto.

-¿sin alertar a la monarquía? –Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Ellos quieren terminar esta guerra y están convencidos de que los rebeldes también. Sin embargo no se fían de nadie… ni si quiera de alguien que proviene del otro lado de la galaxia – el tono de su voz era frio como el hielo-. Cuando Table apareció lo reconocieron y se percataron de cuál era la manera de evitar que yo los traicionara. Según el gran patriarca estará bien y a salvo.

-¿y tú lo crees?

-de momento lo creo dijo Vegeta-. Y también creo que si se publica una sola palabra en la prensa acerca de esta iniciativa de paz, Table estará en problemas. Antes de que nadie se entere, quieren que el trato este firmado y sellado y que allá una representación de las fuerzas en el planeta.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kakaroto con un rostro serio.

-porque el planeta vecino está preparado viajar e invadir. Permanecerán al margen mientras piensen que los dos frentes están luchando a muerte, pero en cuanto haya indicio de paz, invadirán. Table está detenido en una de sus islas-. Kakaroto comenzó a maldecir en voz baja-. Exacto –dijo el príncipe-. Estará a salvo mientras nadie se entere de que hay una posibilidad de paz entre Namek y los rebeldes.

-¿y qué hacemos? –pregunto Kakaroto con profesionalidad.

-por lo que oí anoche, los rebeldes no serán muy difícil de convencer, sobre todo si se les promete un lugar en el nuevo orden del planeta. El monarca se los ha garantizado.-miro a Kakaroto-. Asegúrate de que el avión esté listo para volar… puede que necesitemos sacarlos de la ciudad y llevarlos a la casa de la playa. Aparte de eso no harás nada más…todavía –sonrió con ironía-. Y antes de ponerme a trabajar en el plan de paz que satisfará a ambos lados, pienso nadar un poco.

Table es duro Vegeta. Es probable que se libere solo.

-lo sé. No hay nada más que puedas hacer. Asegúrate de que Bulma Brief no pueda entrar al hotel hasta que termine la conferencia.

Aunque dio aproximadamente como 50 vueltas en la piscina, nadar no le ayudo a despejar su mente. En lugar de pensar en una manera de libera a su hermano, o idear la manera de que las dos partes enfrentadas se encontraran, lo único que hizo fue imaginar el tacto de Bulma sobre su cuerpo. Quería que lo mirara con los ojos llenos de deseos y sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel… salió de la piscina y se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía la frente llena de sudor, producto de sus pensamientos.

Deseaba abrazarla más que nada en el mundo y poseerla para que ningún otro hombre pudiera tocarla.

No se había acostado con muchas mujeres, pero sabía que era un buen amante y como complacer a una mujer. Comprendía que hacer el amor era mas arriesgado para ellas para ellas que para los hombres, y reconocia que había sido la cortesana que su padre le había enviado cuando cumplio 16, la que le había enseñado como satisfacer al máximo a una mujer antes de que llegara al orgasmo.

Y ese control era lo que le permitía mantenerse emocionalmente distante de ellas. Lo habían enseñado para que pensara que su planeta era la prioridad en su vida, sin embargo, no podía contener el ardiente deseo de abrazar a aquella mujer y poseerla una y otra vez hasta saciarla.

"una fotografía, ¡por el amor de Kamisama!" pensó. Y había aparecido en el peor momento, con que apareciera una pequeña noticia, los hombres con lo que se había reunido desaparecerían del planeta tierra y regresarían a su planeta y más gente moriría y habría más niños que no recibirían educación y que solo conocerían la guerra y la miseria.

Y Table, su hermano pequeño podría perder la vida.


	4. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Abrio el grifo de la ducha y al ver que el agua helada no calmaba sus deseos cerro la mano y se golpeó con la otra, sentía frustración y no soportaba estar en ese estado.

¿Dónde había visto antes eso ojos tan azules que contrastaban con el color de su cabello y su piel tan blanca, tan hermosa y suave….

Llamaron a la puerta y Vegeta contesto:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-tiene un mensaje, señor –le dijo Mai, su secretaria privada-. El mensaje que estaba esperando.

Aquella noche Bulma recordó una y otra vez el encuentro que había tenido con el Príncipe Vegeta. La fuerte atracción que había sentido por él la había agarrado desprevenida. Por un lado sabía que no debería ser así, pero el príncipe la excitaba de manera salvaje. La había besado y ella se había dejado…. Y se enorgullecía de eso, porque sabía que el beso había derrumbado una barrera que el tenia construida en su interior.

Le parecía intrigante una pizca de vulnerabilidad que percibía en él. Quizás pudiera investigar un poco más…

-¡Noo! –grito enfadada consigo misma. ¡Además tenía que dejar de amonestarse a sí misma! No era la primera mujer que lo encontraba atractivo. Todas las revistas publicaban que había muchas mujeres enamoradas de su glamour. Pero aparte de ser muy sexi, él siempre había sido muy amable con ella cuando empezaba a derrumbarse.

Sonó su teléfono.

-Bulma –dijo Milk con voz apagada y melancólica-, ha ocurrido algo lamentable.

Acabo de hablar con mi jefe Mr. Popo y dice –dijo Milk-. Me ha dicho que tu no eres…..dudo un instante antes de decir-. Bulma no quiere verte por el hotel durante la conferencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Bulma sorprendida-. ¡no puede hacer eso!

-me temo que sí, y tengo que pedirte que no pierdas los papeles e intentes entrar a la fuerza –dijo Milk.

-por supuesto que no voy a avergonzarte de esa manera-. Bulma era una mujer con carácter, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero tampoco quería hacer pasar a su amiga un mal momento. -¿te ha dado alguna razón Mr. Popo?

-le han dicho que eres tú eres… ammm, como decirlo… la que probablemente infiltro la información a la prensa sobre el Príncipe Vegeta. Yo he salido en tu defensa y le dije que ya habías trabajado aquí antes y que habías pasado los controles de seguridad. Mr. Popo lo sabe, pero lo han puesto entre la espada y la pared. Dijo que solo será temporal y que no es culpa tuya.

Luchando contra el sentimiento de traición Bulma dijo:

-Milk, no importa. Además la semana que viene tengo mucho trabajo, asi que es posible que no pudiera trabajar para ti.

-gracias por ser tan comprensiva –dijo Milk con un suspiro-.

-no te preocupes, me mantendré alejada del hotel. ¿Crees que eso va a repercutir sobre ti?

-¿en mí? Oh no. Bulma, Mr. Popo sabe que se puede confiar en ti –le aseguro Milk-. Alguien lo ha presionado. Es una pena que te afecte a ti. Bueno Bulma tengo que dejarte. Adiós y gracias.

Después de colgar Bulma pensó que sabía quién había hecho eso. El Príncipe de Vegita tomaba decisiones con rapidez. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. El aire entro junto con el ruido de la ciudad. "eso es abuso de poder" pensó enojada. Le habría gustado decirle al Príncipe de Dacia lo que pensaba de la gente que utilizaba su poder para intimidar a los demás.

Miro su reloj y vio que tenía media hora para ir a gimnasio y hacer un poco de ejercicio y desahogarse.

Ella era una mujer moderna y Vegeta Ouji un hombre de la edad media, un hombre frio, arrogante, calculador, duro, despiadado y machista. No tenían nada en común, así que la atracción que sentía por el pronto se desvanecería.

Una semana más tarde, Bulma doblo el periódico para no ver la foto del príncipe que aparecía junto a otros políticos muy importantes. Unto mantequilla en una tostada y en voz alta dijo:

-me pregunto cómo le ha ayudado a ser fotogénico en su carrera financiera.

Miro por la ventana y vio un día típico de otoño. Era perfecto para viajar. Pensaba pasar 10 días en la casa de la playa que tenía un maestro Rochi en la isla Kame house.

Al maestro Rochi lo conoció de la prepa él le dio algunas clases y con el tiempo se él se ganó el respeto y admiración de Bulma, aunque era un anciano muy pervertido y libidinoso, pero ese viejo tonto jamás cambiaria así que lo aceptaba tal y como era, él la había apoyado tanto cuando la conoció y ella lo tomo como alguien de su familia. Ahora vivía en una isla cuarenta km. Al norte.

Lo tenía todo planeado: diez días de gloriosa tranquilidad, así podría trabajar en sus nuevos proyectos y despejar un poco su mente.

Mientras comía su tostada hojeo el periódico. Y vio algo que la sorprendió. Al parecer la columnista de la sección había escrito sobre su encuentro con el Príncipe:

 _¿Qué sucede entre el irresistible Príncipe Vegeta y la encantadora científica? La misma persona que los vio juntos la primera noche de la conferencia vio salir a la científica del ascensor privado del Príncipe con el cabello alborotado y los labios muy hinchados. ¡Siga al pendiente de esta historia!_

Después de eso, el príncipe no tendrá duda acerca de que ella era la que informaba a la periodista.

-me da igual –mintió y dijo en voz alta con un tono altanero.

Tres horas más tarde conducía su nave rumbo a Kame House, decidió que esa isla era la mejor para desaparecer y olvidarse del peligroso sayayin.

El maestro Rochi había construido una cabaña el un lado de la isla, que estaba más expuesto al viento y las olas.

Dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo, Bulma abrió las puertas de cristal, abrió la llave de paso, dio luz y descargo su equipaje. Cuando termino llamo al maestro Rochi para decirle que había llegado bien.

Después se dirigió a la playa para darse un chapuzón. Durante un instante se quedó en la orilla contemplando la vista.

Sonrió y pensó que al siguiente día por la mañana saldría a tomar algunas fotos y presumir a sus amigas.

De pronto la imagen del Príncipe Vegeta apareció en su cabeza, acusándola de filtrar información a la prensa, su rostro duro y arrogante quedaba estupendamente en las fotografías.

-¡por favor! –murmuro con frustración. Era ridículo que se obsesionara con un hombre que había visto 3 veces. De acuerdo, besaba como un ángel y sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó a su padre y en ese momento sintió una corriente intensa de soledad. Su madre murió tras una larga enfermedad, cuando ella solo tenía 16 años, dos días antes ella había sido la única sobreviviente de un accidente automovilístico donde falleció su padre y el señor del otro automóvil, desde entonces había estado en casas de acogida.

Eso ha sido lo más doloroso de su vida, su mamá nunca se rindió y por más que su cuerpo doliera nunca se quejó y siempre estuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al fin su enfermedad acabo con ella y su papá, él era el mejor del mundo, nunca la dejo sola y creía que nunca la dejaría sola, hasta ese día del accidente. Y lo peor era que después del accidente solo sabía que recordaba que tenía un abuelo y tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su familia, de echo solo los necesarios para saber su nombre y el nombre de sus padres. Nunca pudo recordar más. Y aunque solo tenía borrosos recuerdos sabía que era feliz, algo dentro de ella le decía que fue feliz, no como otros. ¿Qué recuerdos tendrá Vegeta para admitir que heredo esa cualidad de su madre?, si cualidad era la palabra correcta.

-¡tengo que olvidarme de él! –exclamo.

Cuando la noche callo regreso a la cabaña, se dio una ducha y decidió que era hora de descansar.

Por la madrugada un ruido la despertó. Se puso una bata de seda y salió al porche. Otras veces el brillo de la noche la tranquilizaba, pero ese día no fue así.

Se disponía a entrar a la casa cuando un punto de luz la detuvo. Sintió que el corazón se le acelero.

Al otro lado de la pequeña isla había otra casa, pero más que casa era mansión y Nadie había vivido hay desde que él dueño se mudó a la ciudad.

-está claro que ahora hay alguien hay –dijo en voz alta y somnolienta.

De pronto oyó un ruido que provenía del mar. Una vez que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad vio una barca y descubrió que el ruido era el crujido de los remos al moverse.

No era nada raro, pero permaneció quieta hasta que el frio de la noche la hizo regresar al interior. Cerro con llave y se fue a la recamara. Era probable que la casa haya cambiado de dueño, pero también existía la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera entrado sin permiso aparte la manera en la que habían llegado era muy sospechosa. Alguien con una mansión así en una isla casi inhabitada no llegaría en una barca y menos en la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente el agua del mar descansaba serena bajo los rayos del sol. Bulma decidió llamar al maestro Rochi para contarle lo de la noche anterior.

-¡Oh, se me olvido contártelo! –Le dijo el anciano-. Cuando murió el señor Karin compro el lugar un millonario que tiro la casa y construyo una más moderna. ¡Una mansión! Tiene los derechos sobre la mitad de la isla, pero no creo que allá ido nunca. Supongo que la ha comprado como una inversión.

-me parece que esta hay por qué anoche vi que las luces de ahí estaban encendidas.

-mmm, no creo, tal vez es la casa de los guardeses. Es una pareja de mediana edad, te caerán bien.

Después de colgar ya más tranquila, Bulma se puso un traje playero, un sombrero y unas gafas de sol y agarro la vieja cámara de su padre. Había llegado la hora de tomar las fotos para presumir.

Bulma llego a la orilla de la playa y preparo su cámara, comenzó a tomar fotos hasta que decidió que era hora de un descanso… se sentó en la orilla.

De pronto sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando y por un momento creyó que sería algún animal. Se concentró para no voltear y espero un instante. Cuando ya no podía aguantar más volteo la cabeza con cuidado.

Y se encontró con una miraba de unos ojos que brillaban como el fuego, una mirada acusadora que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Se hecho a un lado con brusquedad y al moverse se le cayó la cámara y chocó contra una roca.

Continuara...Marilu Moreno, gracias por tu apoyo :* en verdad eres una persona muy linda,


	5. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Y se encontró con una miraba de unos ojos que brillaban como el fuego, una mirada acusadora que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Se hecho a un lado con brusquedad y al moverse se le cayó la cámara y chocó contra una roca.

Gracias al hombre que tenía en frente Bulma no cayó de boca.

-Que tonta eres mujer –le dijo Vegeta en tono de burla-. ¿Te lastimaste?

-estoy bien –se movió para liberarse de sus manos y se agacho para recoger la cámara.

-¿me puedes decir qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí? –pregunto Vegeta con exigencia-. Esto es una propiedad privada.

-pero **no es tu propiedad privada-.** Dijo Bulma altanera, no se iba a dejar y no dejaría que la hiciera sentir menos-. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí. Recogió los pedazos que quedaron de la cámara y se puso de pie. –tu eres el intruso, yo no. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Por un instante Vegeta sintió que la vena de su frente estaba a punto de explotar, estaba a punto de perder el control y Bulma por su deseaba que lo hiciera, se lo merecía por haberle dado el susto de vida y por su culpa se había roto su cámara de su padre, uno de los pocos recuerdo que tenía el y encima la miraba con desprecio.

-estoy de vacaciones –dijo el seco, y controlando su respiración, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas

\- y yo también –dijo Bulma tratando de no exaltarse más. Y sintió que algo se le clavaba en el dedo y no fue capaz de gemir ante el dolor.

Para Vegeta eso fue imposible de ignorar, el solo oírla gemir hizo que su piel se erizara, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y la sangre se todo su cuerpo se comenzaba a concentrar en un solo lugar y por un momento se paralizo, no podía creer lo que esa mujer había causado con tan solo un gemido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el al ver su dedo herido y tratando de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible.

-nada –contesto ella, pero Vegeta le agarro la mano y sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿tienes el cristal dentro?

-la lente no se ha roto –murmuro ella. El dolor que sentía se desvaneció en el momento ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan afectada por el roce de un hombre?-. Me corte con los pedazos que quedaron en la funda.

Vegeta saco un pañuelo de la bolsa trasera de pantalón y le seco la sangre. Observo con cuidado la herida, saco lo que había roto el dedo de Bulma y con el mismo pañuelo vendo la cortada.

Entonces la miro.

-¿Dónde está tu barco? Pregunto Vegeta

-¿mi barco, que barco? Contesto Bulma sin comprender a que se refería

-el barco en el que has venido mujer. Comenzaba a exasperarlo con esa pregunta tan tonta.

-el único barco que hay aquí es el que navegaba anoche….imagino que es en el que llegaste tú, yo me vine en mi nave.

-hummp. ¿Y cómo es que sabes de esta isla? –pregunto él queriendo averiguar más, como era posible que esa mujer haya dado con él.

-ya son muchas preguntas, no crees, y no tienes derecho a interrogarme -Dijo Bulma levantando la voz.

-contéstame –dijo en tono implacable…había soportado demasiado a la mujer y no aguantaba más.

Bulma sintió un escalofrió y se dio cuenta, por primera vez de lo vulnerable que era. Estaba sola en la playa, con un hombre de otro planeta y demasiado imponente.

-esa cabaña –señalo la casa que estaba detrás de ellos-. Es de un maestro que tuve en la prepa y tú debes ser el vecino millonario. No lo pregunto, más bien lo afirmo

-sin duda –contesto arrogante-.

"¿con Zangya Davis?" pensó Bulma.

Enfadada con él por el interrogatorio, pero enfadada consigo misma por como reaccionaba su cuerpo ente el, giro su brazo para liberarse de su mano.

Vegeta le soltó la mano y la observo mientras se quitaba el vendaje para mirar su cortada.

-ya dejo de sangrar –dijo Bulma. Lo que quedaba de su cámara lo envolvió en el pañuelo manchado de sangre e hizo un nudo.

-me sorprende que utilices esa cosa, es como de hace mil años –dijo Vegeta burlándose y refiriéndose a la cámara tan antigua.

-era de mi padre –contesto Bulma, y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera quebrada-. A mi padre aparte de ser científico le gustaba la fotografía, decía que era la mejor manera de recordar los paisajes y los buenos momentos y fue el quien me compro mi primera cámara, pero cuando murió…solo conseguí salvar esta.

-¿salvarla de qué? –pregunto Vegeta con curiosidad y aunque trato de no sonar interesad, no funciono.

-cuando mis padres murieron me enviaron a una casa de acogida. La asociación de la ciudad se encargaba de mí y vendió todo lo que teníamos, excepto mis cosas y un par de recuerdo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? –"de donde salió esa pregunta" pensó

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-cuando mis padres murieron me enviaron a una casa de acogida. La asociación de la ciudad se encargaba de mí y vendió todo lo que teníamos, excepto mis cosas y un par de recuerdo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? –"de donde salió esa pregunta" pensó

-dieciséis –contesto Bulma y miro los pedazos de plástico, recordó lo triste que fue.

-yo también perdí a mi madre a los dieciséis –"porque se me salen tantas cosas con esta mujer" pensó Vegeta, y sintió su rostro ponerse triste tras recordar a su madre, aunque fuera muy frio el recordarla a ella y todo lo que vivió era algo que le llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón.

Bulma miro lo miro y al ver la expresión de su rostro, sintió su corazón encogerse.

-no es buena edad para perder a los padres –dijo-. Al menos tú tenías a tu padre.

-supongo que ninguna edad es buena para eso –Vegeta miro la casa de Rochi-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? –pregunto recuperando la expresión de su rostro.

Era evidente que quería deshacerse de ella y Bulma sintió como si le dieran una bofetada.

-diez días –dijo ella-. No te preocupes, me mantendré alejada de tu camino. Puedes evitarme y nadar en la piscina de tu casa, la marea es peligrosa –diciendo eso ultimo con sarcasmo.

-¿has estado fisgoneando Bulma? –pregunto Vegeta en tono acusador.

-no hace falta –contesto ella con desafío-. Los millonarios siempre tienen piscina. Es parte de forma de vivir…como la paranoia. –dijo burlándose. Tendió el pañuelo manchado de sangre y puso los pedazos que quedaron de la cámara en el, para después juntar las esquinas y amarrarlas.

Vegeta se quedó quieto y miro fijamente, entre ambos fluía una fuerte tensión mientras las olas se rompían contra la arena y el sol resaltaba ese seño tan fruncido. Bulma tuvo que tranquilizarse para no salir corriendo, ese hombre era muy intimidante.

Vegeta le agarro la muñeca y dijo con su voz seca y sin interés:

-Quiero tener privacidad mujer...puedo organizarte unas vacaciones en cualquier otro lado….en cualquier parte de este planeta, incluso puedes visitar. Hay lunas impresionantes.

Al escuchar eso Bulma sintió una ofensa y se soltó de su agarre, que quería decir con que le organizaba unas vacaciones en otro lugar, era un sínico, el hecho de que fuera un príncipe no le daba derecho a hacer lo que él quisiera y eras más que obvio que no aceptaría su propuesta, ella estaba dispuesta a pasar unas buenas vacaciones y nadie lo arruinaría, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

-no quiero irme a otro sitio, estoy muy bien aquí –se tomó un mechón de su cabello azulado que se alborotaba con el aire y dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-. A lo mejor podrías tomar una vara y dibujar una línea fronteriza en la isla. Prometo no cruzarla –dijo tratando de contener la carcajada.

-y como puedo confiarme de tu promesa –dijo Vegeta en tono muy grosero y haciéndole entender que no le causaba gracia su broma.

-disfruta tu estancia en la isla Kame House en la Tierra –dijo Bulma imitando du tono frio y le tendió la mano.

Al cabo de un instante, Vegeta le tomo la mano y beso la cortada de su dedo, después comenzó a acariciarle el pequeño corte, Bulma sentía que se volvía loca con ese gesto.

Retiro la mano y tratando de recuperar la compostura dijo:

-¿así en cómo se despiden en Vegita?

-así en como decimos **TE DESEO** en Vegita –soltó el-. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Ya lo sabias. Tú también me deseas. Espero que lo encuentres tan molesto como yo –Vegeta no tenía ni más mínima idea de porque había dicho eso, pero era algo que no podía guardar, el deseo y atracción que sentía por esa mujer no era fácil de mantener en silencio y menos cuando veía que perdía el control de esa manera, podía imaginar cómo sería en otra situación y era delirante.

-que imbécil. Me voy. Adiós –dijo Bulma enfadada consigo misma por haber sido tan obvia.

Vegeta rio con cinismo, le encantaba provocarla y ver como cambiaba de humor.

-supongo que volveremos a vernos -.

-supongo –contesto ella sin ganas y se encamino a la cabaña.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de Rochi podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, lo que media hora antes había sido un paseo de cinco minutos, en este momento parecía una eternidad.

Cuando llego a la casa estaba muerta de sed y mareada.

Mientras bebía agua pensaba en lo que había dicho Vegeta hace un momento, era posible que el príncipe de Vegita la deseara pero también era evidente que no le caía bien. Era un sentimiento mutuo. ¿y porque no había podido quedarse callada? Cada vez que lo veía el devastador impactado de su sexualidad la hacía dudar de si misma, era como un hipnotizador que polarizaba su sentido común y la voluntad y le alteraba las hormonas.

-es muy sencillo, eres una mujer muy atractiva, joven y hermosa –dijo en voz alta-, y el sabe que es tan atractivo que hasta podría ser modelo. Por supuesto que te afecta…serias muy mala observadora si no te afectase.

Y entonces ¿porque no se marchaba de la isla?, no, eso sería cederle la victoria de esa batalla tan irracional. Si ella abandonara Y huía, se estaría rindiendo.

Kakaroto vio a su príncipe detenerse junto a la ventana de la habitación y le pregunto en tono neutral:

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-no tengo elección –dijo Vegeta-, Bulma Brief quiere mantener en ecreto nuestro paradero para sacar el máximo partido de sus fotografías, pero si se le escapa y dice que estamos aquí la isla se llenara de reporteros y fotógrafos. Anoche los nameku revelaron que han estado dialogando con la monarquia de la Tierra, y que este esta dispuesto a mandar un cuerpo de paz en cuanto se firme el acuerdo, aunque sinceramente solo estorbarían, no tienen ni uno de poder, pero asta entonces quieren que esto se mantenga en secreto. Table correría mucho peligro sise filtra alguna información sobre esas reuniones.

-siempre que no lo rescatemos primero –dijo Kakaroto.

-si intetamos rescatarlos olvidémonos de cualquier posibilidad de paz –dijo Vegeta-. Yo se lo que es no fiarse e nadie –y eso era lo que le impedia que la atracción hacia una bell mujer se interpusiera en su camino-. Si esa mujer no es una reportera, tiene contacto con ellos y no voy a arriergar la vida de mi hermano por el brillo de unos ojos bonitos –"y de un cuerpo que me atormenta en sueños", pensó Vegeta-. Como solia decir mi padre: Nunca te fies de nadie, y sobre todo, nunca te fies de una mujer.

-es un dicho muy difícil de obedecer –dijo Kakaroto.

-pero cierto.

Continuara…

Gracias a los que han apoyado mi historia, en verdad, me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y espero que este capítulo les guste...

Comenten… se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones acerca de la historia…

Bueno me despido..que pasen Buenas noches ;)


	7. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Como solia decir mi padre: Nunca te fíes de nadie, y sobre todo, nunca te fíes de una mujer.

-es un dicho muy difícil de obedecer –dijo Kakaroto.

-pero cierto –dijo Vegeta. Cuando su padre se casó con su madre fue para evitar que invadieran su planeta, había engendrado dos hijos pero durante los diecisiete años que estuvo casado con la única mujer que pudo controlar al imperio invasor, nunca se fio de ella-.

-Quizás pudiera darle el beneficio de la duda a la mujer si no fuera por la información que aparecen en esa maldita columna. Tal y como están las cosas no puedo permitir que le cuente a alguien que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Kakaroto.

-lo que sea necesario –dijo Vegeta

-¿confiar en los nameku?

-oh, no –dijo Vegeta con frialdad-. Formaras un grupo para rescatar Table y los llevaras a una aldea segura de Namek, sin alertar a los habitantes del planeta. Les dirás que esperen a que contactes con ellos de nuevo antes de que hagan algo.

Kakaroto asintió

-¿y con la señorita Brief?

-haz una investigación más exhaustiva sobre ella. Quiero saber todo acerca de su familia, sus amigos, su trabajo, sus amantes y cuentas bancarias –llamaron a la puerta y Vegeta se molesto por la interrupción pero dijo -. Pase.

-alteza -dijo el hombre con gran estatura, robusto y calvo, e hizo una referencia-.

-¿Qué quieres Nappa? Pregunto Vegeta exasperado.

-La mujer está tomando fotos –contesto

Vegeta sintió que se le encogía el estómago, como si acabara de esquivar un golpe. Enfadado consigo mismo por tener ese síntoma de debilidad, pregunto:

-¿de qué?

-de la vista, la playa.

Vegeta miro al jefe de su equipo de seguridad antes de decir:

-bien…. Regresa a tu puesto y continúa vigilando.

El hombre dudo un instante y al verlo, Kakaroto pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-creo que quizás me descuide un instante y, al reflejarse el sol en la lente de la cámara, se hizo un destello –dijo el hombre temeroso disculpándose.

-hump, eres un insecto Nappa, sal de aquí y asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder.

-si alteza –contesto el hombre con inseguridad, volvió hacer de nuevo una referencia que Vegeta no tomo en cuenta, y se marchó.

-iré otra vez a visitar a la señorita Brief –dijo vegeta en tono serio, pero tranquilo. Por algún motivo, Bulma lo afectaba tanto que no podía pensar con claridad.

Nunca había deseado tanto confiar en una mujer, pero era una lección que había aprendido demasiado bien.

Bulma saco el carrete de la cámara y se oenso que al obsesionarse con ese hombre le estaba otorgando cierto poder sobre ella.

El príncipe Vegeta no le importaba.

-nada me importa –dijo en voz alta. El pertenecia a un mundo diferente, un mundo exótico y elegante en el que el deber lo era todo y amor nada. Ella sabía lo que quería en la vida, deseaba que su trabajo fuera mas gratificante, un hombre al que puiera amar e hijos. Una familia para remplazar a la que ella había perdido y una vida normal con todos los placeres corrientes.

Y Vegeta no era un hombre corriente.

Agarro el carrete y levanto la vista….vio que hablando del rey de roma….

-No te he oído llamar –dijo Bulma a ver a Vegeta del otro lado de la entrada.

-no lo he hecho y tampoco voy a esperar a que me invites a pasar –abrió la puerta de malla y se adentró a la cabaña y miro su alrededor. Después miro la bolsa especial donde Bulma guardaba la cámara y el carrete, y pudo ver que tenía dos adaptadores con memorias y una cámara digital mas.

-estas a salvo –dijo ella-. No hay ningún fotógrafo escondido.

-¿y alguna cámara oculta?

-no. ¿Por qué habría que haberlas?... ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

-he venido a esta isla para disfrutar de unas vacaciones. Sé que tienes contacto con la persona que escribe la columna de chismes y que eres amiga de la que organiza los eventos del hotel. Es natural que tu presencia me resulte sospechosa.

-aparte de ser estupenda en su trabajo Milk Ox-satan es todo una profesional… nunca daría información a un columnista de la prensa rosa.

-no he dicho que lo haya hecho.

-¡lo has insinuado! Milk no se merece que la culpen por…

-eres muy leal –la interrumpió él con cierto tono de cinismo.

-se portó muy bien cuando le pedí ayuda –dijo Bulma, y es que Milk le dio un lugar de suplente cuando ella se encontraba en una situación desesperante, en el trabajo que tenía prácticamente la estafaban y es que trabajaba ocho horas diaria haciendo pruebas de laboratorio, y su sueldo era pésimo. No le alcanzaba para pagar la renta así que busco un empleo de medio tiempo y Milk confió en ella, por eso es su cariño hacia ella-. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-eso no importa ahora –dijo el implacable-. Ya no es parte de juego. Sin embargo tu si.

-lo único que quiero es pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas, sacando fotos para presumir a mis amigos –dijo Bulma-. Y te repito que no estoy interesada en ti, ni en quien venga a visitarte.

-no confió en ti mujer. No creo en las coincidencias y menos cuando tienen que ver con periodistas.

Una columna en las páginas de sociedad podría ser mala suerte. Dos, son sospechas y tres…

-¿tres? –repitió Bulma sorprendida.

-tres veces. Ayer en el periódico mencionaban que tú y yo estábamos pasando unas románticas vacaciones en una isla –y Vegeta en ningún momento dudo en que Bulma era la informante.

-no te creo –dijo Bulma entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Pensó las personas que sabían dónde iba a estar durante esos días… solo el maestro Rochi y unas amigas, pero ellas no conocían a ningún periodista y sabía que no eran capaz de hacerle ese tipo de cosas.

-puedo enseñarte el periódico si quiere verlo –dijo el, aunque reía internamente, esa mujer podría ser una gran actriz si se lo proponía pensó.

-no hace falta, si dices que es verdad, lo creo. Pero no metas a Milk en esto. Ella no sabía que estoy aquí.

-ye te he dicho que Milk Ox-satan no me interesa –se calló, pero continuo al ver que Bulma no decía nada-. Quiero ese carrete y las memorias –exigió. Y no voy a pagarte por ellos. No me gustan los chantajistas -

-y a mí no me gustan los hombres que intimidan –respondió agresiva-. No tengo idea de cómo esa periodista sabe estoy aquí –dijo defendiéndose. Pero no me dedico a vender fotos secretas… ni siquiera tuyas, ¡ni aunque te desnudaras delante de mí! –que era algo que inconscientemente rogaba que Vegeta hiciera.

-¿ni aunque te ofrecieran mucho dinero por ellas?

-no –contesto ella segura.

-y entonces ¿los fotógrafos como tu siempre intentan resolver los problemas con besos?

-en primer lugar no soy el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con alguien por interés, en segundo no soy fotógrafa, tengo esas cámaras por que me gusta tener impresos buenos recuerdo y paisajes como los de allá afuera. Y por último **TU ME BESASTE** –contesto enfadada, como se atrevía ese hombre a insinuar eso.

-fue un experimento. Si te hubieras resistido te abría soltado. No te resististe –le dijo con frialdad-. ¿Por qué?

"un experimento" Bulma palideció de furia. El tenía razón. Ella había reaccionado de manera vergonzosa, como si fuera una adolecente besada por su primer amor.

-en cualquier caso, eso no tiene nada que ver con la fotografía, que es un pasatiempo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la playa?

-intentaba reflejar las diferencias entre la estaciones. Un día de otoño puede ser tan cálido como uno de verano, pero hay cierta diferencia en el ambiente-. Y un segundo después de esta recriminando, no tenía por qué darle explicación alguna a ese hombre, sin embargo ya lo había hecho.

-Vegeta arqueo las cejas y con la expresión en su rostro indico que no creía ni una palabra.

-podemos hacer que esto resulte fácil o difícil.

-¿fácil para quién?

-dame la cámara quebrada y la digital junto con el carrete y las memorias. Y prométeme que no traerás más, te los devolveré cuando te vallas.

-¿y cuál es la forma fácil? –pregunto ella.

-esta es la forma fácil, si te niegas, tendré que ponerte bajo vigilancia.

Bulma lo miro con una mirada fulminante, respiro profundamente y cuando recupero el habla dijo:

-estas en la Tierra, no tu feudo particular. Si me pones un dedo encima te denunciare por agresión. Ser príncipe no te servirá de nada… la Tierra es un planeta democrático.

-al igual que Vegita –contesto aburrido-. Y con respecto a haberte tocado… centro la mirada en los labios de Bulma. Ella sintió que el calor del deseo invadía su cuerpo. Sus pechos se tensaron y los pezones turgentes-. ¿Quién te va a creer? –pregunto el-. No me costara convencer a nadie de que intentaste seducirme para después chantajearme. Conseguirás tu día de fama… e incluso dinero por parte de la prensa… pero perderás credibilidad en tu trabajo.

-no te atreverías.

-si que lo haría –dijo el amenazante y ella lo creyó.


	8. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

No me costara convencer a nadie de que intentaste seducirme para después chantajearme. Conseguirás tu día de fama… e incluso dinero por parte de la prensa… pero perderás credibilidad en tu trabajo.

-no te atreverías.

-sí que lo haría –dijo el amenazante y ella lo creyó.

Mujer, para mi tener privacidad es muy importante. ¿No podrías disfrutar tu tiempo aquí sin tomar fotos? –pregunto frio pero tranquilo.

Bulma se contuvo para no rendirse ante él. Se puso tensa y dijo:

-creo que comprendo lo mucho que debe enfadarte que los medios de comunicación se centren en ti, y entiendo que sospeches tanto…

-entonces ¿aceptas que tengo motivos? –le interrumpió.

-acabo de decirte que si. Pero tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú. Te doy mi palabra que no sacare ninguna foto de ti, ni de tus invitados. Ahora, por favor márchate –dijo y le dio la espalda.

Vegeta camino hacia ella y la agarro por el brazo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le tomo la mano en la que tenía la cámara y le obligo a soltarla.

-eres una mujer muy intolerante –dijo Vegeta.

Abrió la tapa de donde se encontraba el carrete, dispuesto a exponerlo a la luz.

-¡no! –intervino Bulma

-¿angustia creativa? –pregunto Vegeta mirándola fijamente-. ¿O te asusta la idea de perder tanto dinero? –Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar y antes de poderle contestar él dijo:

-de acuerdo, lo revelare primero.

-que amable –dijo Bulma con ironía y consiente que no recuperaría el carrete-. Algún día me las pagaras por esto, te lo prometo…. Ahora que ya tienes lo que querías ¡márchate!

-no hasta que recoja las otras cámaras –dijo Vegeta.

-te voy a acusar con la policía y te meterán a la cárcel durante años –amenazo Bulma.

-lo dudo –dijo con cinismo-. Pero si no me permites que me lleve tu equipo fotográfico hablare con uno de mis sirvientes para que revisen cada rincón de la cabaña.

-lo prefiero, al menos estarían haciendo su trabajo –contesto ella.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?

-no –dijo después de dudar un instante.

-entonces dame tus cámaras.

-la que está en la bolsa es la única que me queda, y si la rompes te…

-no la romperé, también quiero las memorias que tengas sin utilizar.

-búscalas tú mismo.

Observo como abrió la bolsa y miraba su interior.

-por supuesto, te los devolveré –dijo Vegeta burlándose, ahora iban uno a uno-. Ahora quiero tu celular.

Si Bulma hubiera sido periodista, el celular habría sido la manera perfecta para enviar la información. Estaba en la mesa de centro, pero no pensaba entregárselo,

-recógelo tú. No soy tu sirviente, asi que no esperes que te haga referencias –contesto altanera.

-no me interesas, así que no espero que entregues algo en la mano.

Bulma espero a que Vegeta guardara el teléfono y dijo:

-llamo a el dueño de la casa y a una amiga todas las mañanas.

-entonces vendré cada mañana con el teléfono para que hables con ellos… por desgracia, tendré que escuchar las conversaciones.

-será un agradable paseo para ti –contesto con ironía.

-¿tienes ordenador?

-sí, pero no hay línea telefónica aquí en la cabaña, así que no puedo enviar nada.

-¿para que lo has traído?

-no es asunto tuyo.

-pero me lo dirás de todas maneras.

-estoy tratando de construir mi árbol genealógico…. Ya.

-es una afición muy extraña para alguien tan joven.

-quizás, para los que tengas su historia familiar bien documentada, pero la mía, no lo está. Soy la única que queda de mi rama familiar y quiero averiguar si hay alguien más.

-¿estas completamente sola en el mundo? –pregunto Vegeta, con tono incrédulo.

-tengo amigos –dijo insinuando algo asi como "es mas de lo que tu tienes"

-¡estas sangrando! –dijo el con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a ella. Cuando le quito el carrete, había abierto el corte, y es que esa mujer era como la porcelana, suave y delicada y el no era un humano, era un sayayin, una raza que no estaba acostumbrada a la delicadeza-. Los siento, no quise acerté daño –y Vegeta reservaba sus instintos asesinos por ser de la realeza, pero nunca se atrevería a lastimar a esa mujer, al contrario, sentía la necesidad de cuidarla. Le tomo el dedo y le chupo la herida.

-Bulma se quedo sin palabras y sintió como su parte intima comenzaba a excitarse, la lamida que dio la lengua de el en su dedo la llevo a otro mundo… y comenzó imaginársela chupando y lamiendo por otros lados de su cuerpo.

Tratando de volver a la realidad, retiro la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Él la atrajo hacia si y la miro como si quisiera arrebatarle algo de su interior, con una intensidad que solo la enloquecía más. Acerco su rostro hacia el de Bulma y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar el susurro su nombre consiguiendo que ella se entregara sin oponer resistencia.

y la beso...un beso en que subsiono su labio inferior y metió su lengua a su boca, provocando en Bulma dolor por tanta excitación.

Pero al recordar con quien estaba tratando y la misión que tenia en este momento se hizo hacia atrás terminando el beso, la situación requería que tuviera la cabeza fría y no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía por ella y menos sabiendo que esta mujer lo único que quería era dinero o fama , o bien, dinero y fama...levanto la cabeza y la miro... al no sentir sus labios Bulma lo busco con la boca para recuperar la magia perdida.

Vegeta sonrió internamente y la abrazo aún más para que sintiera su excitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer? –pregunto con una voz que le hizo a Bulma sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, indicándole que sabía perfectamente lo que ella deseaba y a lo que se exponía si no lo detenía en ese mismo instante.

Y con mucha fuerza de voluntad su alma regreso a su cuerpo, ese hombre solo quería jugar con ella.

-no soy tu juguete para entretenerte –dijo ella y se liberó de su abrazo-. Si crees que puedes entrar aquí, robarme mis pertenencias, amenazarme y después besarme, piénsalo dos veces. No soy estúpida.

-yo no obligo a nadie. Deseabas ese beso tanto como yo.

"no es justo", pensó Bulma, él le hacía perder el control sobre su cuerpo y sentía ganas de romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance porque a pesar de todo el príncipe Vegeta De Vegita había desbaratado toda la tranquilidad de su vida y lo deseaba con locura.

-ya tienes lo que buscabas. Sal de aquí antes de que comience a lanzar cosas por los aires.

-no puedo dejarte asi –dijo controlando su tono de voz logrando que saliera su típica frialdad.

-estoy bien.

La sujeto por la barbilla y la miro a los ojos. Ignorando sus protestas y el intento de puñetazo que le dio en su duro y musculoso pecho, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta una silla.

-te lo mereces –dijo burlándose de ella al ver que se había hecho daño en los nudillos-. ¿tienes algo para curarte ese dedo?

-no.

-entonces traeré algo yo.

-¡no!... no necesito nada de ti –apretó si dedo, provocando que parara de sangrar. Solo es una pequeña cortada, cicatrizara.

-se que muchos dicen que la raza sayayin es de salvajes y no lo niego, somos asi por las situaciones que nos llevan a eso, pero contigo no me comporto asi –se dio la vuelta y se dirijo hacia la cocina.

Bulma lo siguió con la mirada y se percato de que estaba sirviendo una baso de agua.

-toma –dijo el cuando regreso. Bébela.

-¿tiene veneno? –pregunto Bulma y se puso de pie y trato de permanecer calmada. Recordó la fuerza de los brazos de Vegeta, el fuete latido de su corazón y el penetrante aroma de su piel. Era muy agradable ese sentimiento de estar protegida y cautivada a la vez.

-Te vez mas relajada… ¿lo notas?

-si, has reaccionado de manera exagerada ante el enojo que sentía conmigo misma por haber enfrentado al enemigo.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada. Y tomo la cámara y el carrete

-te diré una cosa que no te volveré a repetir –dijo mientras metía el carrete y la cámara quebrada a la bolsa-, no eres nada aburrida.

Bulma lo le echo una mirada fulminante.

-no me trates con condescendencia, para tu desgracia eres totalmente predecible –dijo entre dientes.

-disfruta tus vacaciones –se despidió Vegeta con ironía.

después de que Vegete se marcho se fue a dar una ducha...era lo mejor que podia hacer para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y relajarse.

mientras se desnudaba pensó que derive encontrar la manera de embotellar el aroma del cuerpo de Vegeta y venderlo como estimulante.

era humillante sentirse tan indefensa ante su atractivo sexual. siempre que el estaba cerca su fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía a medida que se enjabona, se pregunto el porque no lo había mordido cuando la beso.

-por que no se te ocurrio -dijo en voz alta y enfadada-. te dejaste llevar sin protestar. -pero le habria gustado morder su piel y lamer la herida.

"¿que voy hacer con este hombre?... quizas serias sensato regresar a la ciudad...no eso seria rendirse."

era hora de que Vegeta Ouji se diera cuenta de que el mundo no estaba a sus pies.

-me quedare aqui, pero me mantendre alejada de el.

despues de salir de la ducha encendio su lap... mas tarde se dio cuanta de que Vegeta habia aceptado su palabra cuando dijo que no tenia mas camaras...inconscientemente el creyó en ella

hola...bueno este es el capitulo 12 de la historia...espero que les guste ;) y comenten ...


	9. Chapter

Desayuno en el mar.

-me quedare aqui, pero me mantendre alejada de el.

despues de salir de la ducha encendio su lap... mas tarde se dio cuenta de que Vegeta habia aceptado su palabra cuando dijo que no tenia mas camaras...inconscientemente el creyó en ella

Bulma despertó asustada. Se escuchaba que corria mucho aire en la isla y comenzaba a llover muy fuerte. Trato de relajarse y tras taparse con el edredón se quedo dormida.

Por la mañana había salido el sol y olia a hieva mojada. Bulma se levanto de la cama y al querer encernder la luz del baño se dio cuenta de que no había electricidad en la cabaña, lo que significaba que no podría ducharse ni tostadas ni café….

Por suerte el mar estaba cerca y había un fogón afuera. Salió con traje de baño para drse un chapuzón y media hora mas tarde salio del agua para comer un trozo de pan con miel mientras observaba una olla con agua que había puesto en el fuego. Tenia que llamar a los de la electricidad y para eso necesitaba su celular, perosu prioridad era tomerse un café… estuvo a punto de dejar caer el pan cuando vio a Vegeta caminado por la playa. A medida que se acercaba, a medida que se acercaba con andares dominantes Bulma entia que el corazón cada vez le latia con mas fuerza y muy rápido.

Al verla junto al fogón con la olla en el y el pelo mojado, pregunto:

-¿desayunado al fresco?

-se ha ido la luz –contesto ella.

-¿Qué paso?

-supongo que fue el viento de anoche el que tiro la línea.

Vegeta se quedó un momento pensativo y saco el teléfono de Bulma y marco un numero, después de decir unas cuantas palabras en su idioma natal colgó y dijo:

\- Mi gente a ver que se puede hacer, mientras tanto será mejor que vengas conmigo.

"otra vez ese tono protector" pensó Bulma.

-estoy bien –contesto-. Tengo todo lo que necesito, café, pan y miel.

-muy campreste –dijo el y la miro con diversión.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Bulma no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos negros que no dejaban ver ningún sentimiento en ellos pero era imposible no sentirse atraída por ellos, y Vegeta aunque sentía que debía dejar de mirarla no podía, sus ojos tan azules , el fuego contra el hielo hasta que chisporroteo del gas hizo que Bulma se sobresaltara.

El agua había comenzado a hervir y caia sobre las llamas.

Bulma se levanto rápido de la silla y corrió para apagar el fogón…

Tras apagar el fuego y verter el agua en otra olla en la que había café Bulma levanto la vista y se percato de que Vegeta estaba mirando los dos depósitos de agua que estaba semiocultos tras la cabaña, por supuesto también vio la cuerda que ella había utilizado en vano para intentar levantar la tapa de uno de los tanques.

-¿deduzco que no tienes agua?

-no. He utilizado la que quedaba en el termo eléctrico, pero conseguiré mas cuando pueda levantar la tapa.

-olvídalo, pesa demasiado –dijo él arrogante.

-a lo mejor puedes ayudarme tu –dijo Bulma mirando sus anchas espaldas y musculosos brazos.

-Podría –contesto Vegeta-, pero para que si puedo ofrecerte una ducha caliente y un baño bien hecho. Y es que su idea era tenerla vigilada. –ven a desayunar a mi casa.

-gracias, pero como puedes ver estoy bien –dijo ella con dulzura-. Y el café hecho en el fogón esta muy bueno.

Vegeta escucho ese tono de voz y para sus oídos era reconfortante, aunque sabia quien era esa mujer, o por lo menos lo que quería conseguir con el, pero por un segundo no le importo y le dijo:

-en ese caso… ¿Por qué no me invitas uno mientras averiguan que fue lo que paso con la luz? –pregunto Vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-sera mejor que llame al maestro Rochi –dijo Bulma preocupada-. Es su cabaña asi que hay que decirle que sucedió.

-sera mejor esperar a que nos digan que ha pasado con la línea –contesto el-. En mi casa si hay luz asi que ha debido pasar algo con los cables –Bulma asintió y removio el café

-¿Cómo terminaste sola y sin familia?

-sinceramente no lo se –dijo ella con una sonrisa ironica y Vegeta levato la ceja en señal de incredulidad-. Después del accidente que sufri con mi padre solo recuerdo lo necesario y unas de las cosas que recuerdo era que mi madre era hija única y mi padre tenía a sus padres y tenia inteciones de visitarlos para que yo los conociera, pero con la enfermedad de mi madre era muy difícil. Un dia mi papá fue a casa a descansar y a mi no me permitían visitar a mi madre por ser menor de edad asi yo estaba cuando el el llego a casa, al siguiente dia en el hospital era para visitas, y yo quería aprovechar para ver a mi mamá, pero el auto de mi padre choco con otro automóvil y el no sobrevivió –platico Bulma melancólica-. Dos días después mi madre falleció… Fue mala suerte.

Vegeta guardo silencio después de escuchar la historia de Bulma, el comprendía lo que sentía al perder a su madre, pero haber perdido también a su padre dos días antes significaba mucho dolor, aun para una persona tan fría como el.

-imagino que tu deciendes de una gran familia –dijo ella al ver que el no decía nada y Vegeta agacho la mirada al recordar que al único familiar que tenia era a su hermano.

-tengo a mi hermano y cientos de primos lejanos, pero solo a dos personas considero de mi familia –dijo y en su tono de voz llevaba implícita la señal de "no preguntar más".

Sintiéndose incomoda, Bulma volvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo vivias en la casa de acogida? –pregunto Vegeta.

-la primera no me gusto, pero…

Vegeta murmuro algo y luego pregunto

-¿Por qué no?

-Bulma sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al recordar.

-no me llevaba bien con los demás niños. Me adapte mejor el la segunda. Eran amables y muy agradables. Muchos niños iban y venían, pero… yo tuve suerte. Sabia que mis padres me querían y cuando las cosas se ponían mal, eso me consolaba, mucho de los otros niños no tenían esa certeza.

-si –es muy importante saber que tus padres te quieren – dijo Vegeta cai inaudible… "y sus padres lo querían" pensó Bulma. Tus padres debían estar encatados de tener una hija tan alegre como tu.

Sorprendida Bulma levanto la vista. El la estba mirando de reojo como si fuera algo nuevo e inusual. ¡quizás la gente normal a él le parecía extraña! Y que para Vegeta eso que dijo era nuevo realmente, y es que las palabras salieron sin permiso.

Bulma se levanto para servir las tazas de café con cuidado de que no callera café caliente a la pequeña mesita.

-juntos éramos felices –dijo ella-. Pero no me di cuenta de esa felicidad hasta que todo termino.

-necesitamos una cuchara, voy por ella.

-voy yo… dime donde está.

En la alacena, a un lado del fregadero –y miro como tomo el teléfono y se marchó.

Después de que prepararon el café se lo bebieron contemplando la vista del mar azul.

Bulma descubrió que le gustaba su compañía y se percató de que estaban platicando con si fueran amigos.

"no te emociones" se advirtió a sí misma "¡a la realeza le enseñan cómo mantener una conversación desde pequeños!"

Y de repente su teléfono sonó, Vegeta miro el identificador y tomo el teléfono para contestar… se levantó de la silla para alejarse.

Bulma se fijó en su atractivo rostro masculino, su ceño fruncido, sus pequeños labios y su puntiaguda nariz que le daba cierto toque de virilidad. Aparto la mirada justo a tiempo. Después de decir algo en su idioma materno Vegeta colgó y dijo:

-la línea se ha caído por un rayo, será mejor que le avises a tu amigo –dándole el teléfono.

Bulma marco el numero y le conto al maestro Rochi lo sucedido.

-valla, que desatre –dijo Rochi-. No te preocupes Bulma, ahorita salgo para la ciudad del norte, pero llamare a la compañía para que reparen eso cuanto antes, muchas gracias por avisarme querida… hasta pronto.

-adios maestro.

Vegeta extendió la mano para recuperar el telefono. Bulma lo miro con fastidio y se lo devolvió.

-sera mejor que vebngas conmigo haste que arreglen la linea. Al parecer no tardaran mucho.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta no la dejaría regresar a la ciudad. Tenia miedo que revelaran su paradero.

Al principio había rechazado su invitación, pero después de haber una agradable conversación le era muy difícil rechazar su oferta.

-de acuerdo –dijo ella con una media sonrisa-. Si me puedo duchar allí, voy. Un chapuzon no es buen sustituto.

-hum, claro.

-voy a cambiarme –dijo Bulma con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

Ya adentro de la cabaña Bulma recogio algo de ropa, se cambio y salio para encontrarse con Vegeta. De repente al verlo hay esperándola sintió un sentimiento inesperado.

"no seas estúpida" se dijo mentalmente "sabes que es un hombre autoritario, arrogante, ademas de ser un príncipe.

Vegeta miro a bulma le tendio la mano para que le diera su bolso.

Y de reojo miro como se veía con ese pantalón blanco y blusa azul, a esa mujer hasta la mas sencillo se le le veía bien.

-vamos –dijo el.

Mientras caminaban por la playa Vegeta le hizo algunas preguntas sobre los animales que había en este planeta y le conto que había visto varios animales muy curiosos y extraños.

Para entran a la casa tuvieron que pasar un gran porton y Bulma pudo observar que había cámaras de seguridad para vigilar la zona.

Pensó que nadie merecia vivir asi, pero Vegeta no lo había elegido, si no que había nacido de esa manera y no tenia salida.

Recordó algunas fotografías que había visto de el, muchas donde estaba concentrado en otras cosas, y casi fuera del alcance de los fotógrafos. Y años atrás recordó un articulo de una de las amantes del príncipe en que describia con todo detalle los momentos intimo que había vivido con el. Quizas cuando Vegeta viera que después de esas vacaciones no aparecia nada sobre el en la prensa, comenzara a pensar que si hay gente en la que se puede confiar.

Bulma lo miro y sonrio, y Vegeta solo le devolvio la mirada, pero no era cualquier mirada, era una más tranquilla y ella sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

-bienvenida a mi casa –dijo el.

Y Bulma solo se dedico a obsevar, era una casa muy bonita, pero extraña, los tonos que nominaban era oscuros y el mas claro hay era el rojo, ella esparaba una casa mas tradicional, lujosa, pero aquella era exótica y fasinante al igual que el lugar donde se ubicaba, aunque era algo extraño ver los colores del interior de la casa y los del exterio, ya que eran totalmente diferentes.

-esta diseñada por un joven de Vegita y ha hecho un trabajo muy bueno.

-valla que si –y es que la casa tenia un diseño increíble que quedaba exelente con los colores.

Vegeta la guio por la casa y al llegar a una puerta le dijo:

-puedes utilizar este dormitorio.

-gracias –contesto Bulma y al entrar observo la recamara que no teni nada que ver con el resto de la casa, era un lugar adornado con sencillez de una casa de playa, pero muy lujoso y tranquilizador.

-relajate –murmuro mientras habría la puerta del baño, era grande y tenia todo tipo de detalles.

Mientras se desnudaba admitió para si misma que Vegeta Ouji de Vegita era un hombre muy interesante e inteligente. Estaba segura que todas las mujeres que tuvieran el placer de conocerlo, por que para ella era mas que un placer, se sentían atraída por el por que oculto tras la imagen que indicaba que era un hombre con mucho autocontrol había un hombre fuerte, y pasional y todas se preguntaban si serian la afortunada de desatarlo. Bulma habrio el grifo de la ducha. –estoy segura que ninguna lo ha conseguido. Y me temo que no hay la posibilidad de traspasar la barrera que ha levantado para protegerse –murmuro-. ¡ni siquiera puede hacerle sentir nervios!

Sospechaba que a Vegeta lo habían entrenado para evitar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con el reinado. Aunque según la mujer escribió el articulo sobre las intimidades de el con una mujer, el era el amante perfecto: apasionado, salvaje, poseedor y maravilloso.

-asi que en la cama es estupendo –dijo Bulma con cinismo y se metio a la ducha. Al ver que se estremecía pensando en el dijo: -sabes, eso no es lo más importante.

Yamcha había sido un buen amante y ella había llegado a creer que lo amaba, pero al final lo había dejado por las infidelidades de el y por que había llegado a querer mas a su agradable y extensa familia. Y si anhelaba algo mas que eso; quería lo que sus padres habían tenido, un amor para toda la vida.

No era lo bastante ingenua como para admitir que la fascinación que sentía por Vegeta la cegara.

La atracción sexual era algo muy frágil como para construir una relación… "¿una relación?" pensó y dejo de enjabonarse. "no, no, no." Aunque ningún hombre le había afectado antes como Vegeta no iba a caer en la trampa de decir que estaba enamorada de el.

Hacia el no sentía mas que rabia por lo arrogante que era, respeto por su inteligencia y el humillante impulso de sus hormonas.

Sin sentimiento ni comprensión el sexo solo ofrecia placer momentáneo y la amargura posterior.

"pero es un sacrificio que aceptaría por el" pensó –estas loca Bulma, deja de decir tonterías –se recrimino a si misma, y es que no caería solo por atracción.

Ignorando el pequeño dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón, salio de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y enseguida se vistió con una blusa roja y una falda azul dejando ver sus torneadas y blancas piernas.

No pensaba obsesionarse con un hombre que apenas y conocía. Cuando el regresara a Vegita nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

al parecer Bulma inconsientemente se esta enomarando de Vegeta.. pero que sentira Vegeta por ellaa?

perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia pero la escuela me trae loca :( ...en fin.. Comenten

gracias Sora147 por tus comentarios de verdad, que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste..


	10. Chapter10

No pensaba obsesionarse con un hombre que apenas y conocía. Cuando el regresara a Vegita nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

Se sorprendió ver a una mujer de bastante edad acomodando los cojines de la cama, tenía un aspecto raro, mas bien parecía una bruja. Se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño cerrando un poco mas la bata de baño que traía puesta.

-hola, soy Uranai Baba, el ama de llaves. Si necesita algo hágamelo saber.

-amm, si gracias –dijo Bulma un tanto despistada por sus locos pensamientos hacia la anciana.

-el príncipe me ha ordenado que le diga que el almuerzo se servirá junto a la piscina en media hora –le anuncio la mujer de edad sin sonreír.

Minutos mas tarde Bulma se puso un pantalón pesquero color rojo, una blusa blanca y unas gafas de sol. Salió de la habitación y apenas había dado dos paso cuando apareció el ama de llaves y saludo con una reservada sonrisa.

-el príncipe Vegeta me envía para que le muestre el camino.

-gracias –y camino junto a la anciana y por un momento se preguntó por qué actuaba tan cautelosa o mejor dicho, desconfiada-. Este debe ser un lugar fabuloso para trabajar… alejado de la ruidosa ciudad.

-nos encanta trabajar aquí –dijo Uranai Baba con educación, y se hecho a un lado para dejar pasar a Bulma primero por la puerta.

-sé que el lugar esta remodelado, pero el jardín parece tener mucho tiempo –dijo Bulma tratando de hacer platica.

-el que lo diseño trajo arboles ya grandes, y unos ya estaban aquí –y señalo un árbol enorme lleno de flores.

Detrás de este, el agua de la piscina brillaba a la luz del sol. Bulma vio que Vegeta estaba leyendo y sintió que el corazón se le encogía, cerró los ojos un instante y trato de respirar con normalidad.

Vegeta levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en mano y al ver que Bulma se acercaba, por protocolo se puso de pie, el se había criado para ser un guerrero de elite, pero ante una mujer tenia que mostrarse como lo que era, un caballero.

Bulma no pudo evitar fijarse en como la camisa azul marino y los pantalones cafés que llevaba puesto hacían resaltar sus musculos.

-puedes retirarte Uranai Baba –dijo el y el ama de llaves le sonrio antes de retirarse.

-gracias Uranai –dijo Bulma a la anciana.

-estas… encantadora –le dijo Vegeta a Bulma un tanto frio, haciendo que su tono de voz no correspondiera a lo que decía.

-gracias –contesto ella.

Había algo en la expresión de su rostro que hizo que Bulma pensara que Vegeta no la quería allí.

"Bueno", pensó tratando de ignorar el dolor de su corazón. "yo tampoco quiero estar aquí". No lo culpaba de ser tan desconfiado, al fin y al cabo habían publicado una tercera columna sobre ellos. Poniéndose en su lugar, pensó que ella tampoco querria tenerlo cerca si creyera que el es un periodista.

-siéntate a tomar una copa de vino –la invito el.

Bulma se sirvió una copa y se sirvio otra para Vegeta-. ¿Por qué te gusta la fotografía?

-es solo un hobby, a mi papá le encanta y cuando era muy pequeña me compro una, desde entonces me llama la atención capturar los paisajes, el momento…. no soy la mejor en eso, pero me gusta.

-¿capturar el momento?, es una manera interesante de verlo… sobre todo por que una foto puede mentir.

-no me dedico a eso, pero un buen fotógrafo revela la verdad.

-¿la de quien, la del objeto o la del fotógrafo?

-la verdad del momento.

Siento que se te cayera la cámara de tu padre.

-era algo sentimental –dijo ella melancólica-. No te preocupes.

-la remplazare, por supuesto –dijo el.

-no es necesario. Fui yo quien la tiro, no tu.

-¿y qué tipo de fotografía haces?

Bulma ya le había dicho, pero quizás el trataba de pillarla.

-siempre me ha gustado poder capturar los paisajes, pero en una ocasión un amigo me pidió que grabara el día de su boda, pero en verdad que para ser un fotógrafo de bodas se necesita mucha valentía y dedicación. Es como nadar rodeada de tiburones. ¡las madres de las novias tienen mala fama!

-y no digamos los pajes y las damas de honor. ¿Te has fijado que siempre hay un niño que mira a todo mundo con temor. Y los dos comenzaron a reir.

-normalmente es el más simpático –dijo ella sorprendida por el comentario. Al parecer era el tipo de hombre que se fijaba en los pequeños detalles.

-cuéntame de Vegita –sugirió ella-. Sé que es un planeta de guerreros, y que tiene una historia interesante, pero es todo lo que se.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-¿Cómo sigue siendo una monarquía, si todos los planetas alrededor son una república?

-no todos, Iklirilla tiene un rey casado con una mujer de otro planeta.

Bulma asintió.

-nos enteramos de todo, los periodistas lo llaman el romance del siglo. ¿Estuviste en la boda?

-si diecisiete y yo somos compañeros de pelea desde la infancia. Los Iklirianos nos consideran un planeta retrasado por que Vegita es independiente desde hace 10 años, cuando Frezeer quiso invadirnos y extinguirnos, mientras que ellos ya tienen mas de cincuenta años de independencia. Somos producto de la historia y debemos nuestra existencia a los gobernantes inteligentes que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo por sus reinos.

-igual que hizo tu padre –dijo Bulma.

Vegeta percibió el momento exacto en que ella recordó que su madre era una guerrera de elite y pudo controlar y negociar con el planeta que amenazaba con invadir Vegita, por como se sonrojaba su delicada piel, algo que encontró adorable y que hizo que sus sospechas se fueran desmoronando.

Pero solo durante un segundo. Su mirada invitaba a la confianza, pero Vegeta recordó a la mujer que lo miraba con lujuria una noche y que al dia siguiente vendia todos los detalles de como el la llevaba a sentir ese deseo carnal para conseguir dinero de la prensa.

El nunca había hablado del matrimonio de sus padres con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano. El impulso de contárselo a Bulma era otro indicativo de que aquella mujer lo afectaba como si fuera una flecha envenenada.

-Vegita no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar la guerra y cuando se hizo evidente que estábamos solos se vio obligado a llevar los actos hasta lo inevitable. Cedió en todo lo que tuvo que ceder –dio un trago y dejo el vaso—el que quería invadir Vegita era un hombre difícil de controlar, y pero mi madre fue capaz de suavizar los decretos más severos.

-¿asi que el matrimonio funcionaba?

Vegeta sonrío pero ignoro su pregunta

-ese hombre sabía que la invasión de los planetas estaba pasando de moda, y mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre se alegró que algún dia su nieto fuera quien reinara Vegita.

-¿ te caía bien? –pregunto ella con curiosidad. Vegeta no cambio de expresión, pero ella sabia que había traspasado la barrera invisible que el portaba.

-no lo conocía demasiado –dijo el

"¿sus padres se amaban?" pensó ella. Y como si tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente, el contesto:

Los matrimonios de las dinastías pueden ser muy satisfactorios i ambas partes comprenden las normas.

-¿y cuales son las normas? –pregunto Bulma.

-que la pareja ofrezca apoyo mutuo y que después de tener a sus herederos pueden buscar el amor fuera del matrimonio, pero siempre con discreción – el ver la expresión de Bulma sonrió con ironia-. Me parece que no das tu aprobación.

-eso es muy frio.

-¿crees que el matrimonio debe ser algo pasional y romántico?

-¿no es lo que quiere la mayor parte de la gente? Y también respeto y compañerismo.

-eres muy patética –dijo el-. ¿y donde esperas encontrar al hombre perfecto?

-de momento no lo estoy buscando –contesto ella tratando de disimular su vello erizado.

-¿y los hijos entran en el juego? –pregunto y le ofreció un plato lleno de dulces.

-si es posible, si –dijo Bulma y agarro un dulce-. Para que un matrimonio asi sea un éxito uno tiene que haberse criado en un lugar en el que los matrimonio de conveniencia sean algo habitual.

-¿asi que no te imaginas en uno de ellos?

-no –dijo ella-. Pero creo que cualquier relación ha de tener normas, y si las dos partes se atienen a ellas la relación debería de funcionar. Sobre todo si las expectativa son limitadas. Supongo que es tipo de matrimonio que piensa tener –dijo Bulma eso último con una punzada en el corazón.

Vegeta se reclino de la silla y la miro a los ojos.

-probablemente –dijo con indolencia-, a menos que encuentre otra mujer como Lunch de Iklirilla, que lleva el amor que siente por su marido grabado en la cara.

-¿y el la ama? –pregunto Bulma.

-es difícil decirlo. No es una persona que muestre sus sentimientos.

-esta claro que no era un matrimonio de conveniencia –dijo Bulma

-para nada –convino Vegeta. Al oir su tono insensible se preguntó si Bulma creía en el amor.

-espero Diecisiete y Lunch sean felices.

-¿has estado enamorada alguna vez? –pregunto Vegeta sin aguantarse la duda.

-cuatro o cinco veces –dijo Bulma animada. ¿y tu?

-un par de veces, en mi juventud, cuando todo me parecía posible –miro hacia la piscina -. ¿te apetece nadar un rato?

"otro cambio de tema". Que quiere decir con: cuando todo me parecía posible.

Probablemente que un hombre que ha sido entrenado para desconfiar nunca prodria aprender a amar.


	11. Chapter11

Capitulo 11

Probablemente que un hombre que ha sido entrenado para desconfiar nunca podría aprender a amar.

-me parece una gran idea –dijo ella. Se puso de pie y comenzó a colocar las copas en una bandeja. Un baño la ayudaría a enfriar el calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo-. Llevare esto para adentro e iré a cambiarme.

Él la acompaño a la casa en silencio mientras ella se preguntaba por qué diablos había aceptado nadar con él. Si las cosas seguían así, terminaría metiéndose en un lio. Aunque había llevado un traje de baño no muy exhibidor, la idea de que Vegeta la viera hizo que se estremeciera.

-por aquí está la cocina –dijo él y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía. Bulma dejo la bandeja en el una mesa y Vegeta paso los trastes que había en esta para el lava trastes.

-como veras se hacer tareas domésticas.

-¡sí!, ya veo…. Guardar la leche, el azúcar a y meter los platos al lavavajillas... ¿Sabes meter la ropa en la lavadora?

-lo he intentado –dijo el-, y he comprobado que es algo que está en la naturaleza de las mujeres.

-hum, que machista.

-es algo de territorio.

Cuando quería, Vegeta podía ser un hombre interesante y entretenido y a ella le gustaba estar con el… pero es barrera invisible siempre estaba presente. No debería importarle, pero no era así.

Si e hubiera sido el sexi playboy que aparece en las revistas, en lugar de un hombre con una inteligencia formidable e inflexible, ella no sentiría esa mezcla de emociones. La atracción sexual, aunque era fuerte, también era fácil de controlar, al menos siempre y cuando no la tocara.

Lo que le asustaba era la creciente fascinación que sentía por aquel hombre.

Al ver que alguien entraba en la cocina Bulma levanto la vista. Era el mismo hombre que Vegeta había enviado para que la llevara al hotel el día que la acuso de dar la información a la columnista.

-mujer, ya conoces a mi jefe de seguridad –le dijo Vegeta.

-si, así es. Hola –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-señorita Brief.

-solo Bulma, dime Bulma.

-¡aaa, si! –Dijo Kakaroto por la confianza de Bulma-. – perdón Bulma.

-Kakaroto, dime, ¿qué has averiguado acerca del corte de luz de la casa de Bulma? –pregunto Vegeta a su mano derecha.

-me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. Al parecer callo un rayo sobre el transformador.

-bueno, si se trata de eso yo puedo arreglarlo –dijo Bulma-.

Pero a Vegeta no le convenía mantener a Bulma alejada de el.

-No te preocupes, Kakaroto se encargara, además tengo entendido que eres científica, no electricista, entretanto podemos ir a nadar.

-sí, pero en algo puedo ayudar –insistió Bulma.

-señorita Bulma…. Perdón, Bulma, no es necesario que se distraiga de sus vacaciones, mi equipo ya está arreglando el problema, es solo que tardara.

-hum… está bien, no insisto más, pero por favor, no me hables e usted, me haces sentir vieja... hahaha.

-ammmm, si Bulma. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. –he hizo una reverencia a su príncipe.

-bueno, entonces me iré a cambiar de ropa para ir a nadar –dijo Bulma después de que Kakaroto salió de ahí.

-bien –contesto Vegeta-. Nos vemos afuera.

Cinco minutos más tarde Bulma estaba poniéndose un bañador azul. Tratando de ignorar la excitación que recorría su cuerpo, se puso una camisa y se dirigió al baño para buscar crema protectora. Encontró un bote cerrado, junto a otros cosméticos en el cajón del mueble. Al ver un lápiz de labios, lo abrió y pudo observar el color rojo bronce que ya estaba usado. La imagen de Zangya Davis apareció en su cabeza.

-¿y por qué te sorprende? –dijo en voz alta-. Según las revistas: ¡el nunca va solo de vacaciones!

Bulma tapo el lápiz labial y lo dejo sobre la encimera de mármol. Después se puso crema protectora en el cuerpo.

Diez minutos más tarde salió de la habitación con las gafas de sol enganchadas en su cabello azulado y confiando en que Vegeta no se percatara de la vergüenza que sentía por llevar sus largas y blancas piernas al descubierto, y es que Bulma para nada era tímida, siempre le encantaba lucir sus cuerpo perfecto, pero al estar en frente de Vegeta perdía todo su autocontrol.

El ama de llaves se encontraba saliendo de unas de las habitaciones vecinas de la habitación del Bulma, y al verla Bulma pensó en que sería bueno averiguar quien estuvo antes en la recamara que ella ocupaba ahora.

-Uranai Baba –le dijo Bulma-. He encontrado un lápiz de labios en el cajón del baño. Esta usado, así que alguien lo ha debido olvidar.

-yo me ocupare –dijo la anciana con amabilidad.

-gracias –contesto Bulma con una decepción por dentro, por un segundo creyó que la mujer con aspecto de bruja le diría que se le olvido a una conquista del príncipe. Afectada por una terrible mezcla de celos y rabia que nunca antes había sentido, Bulma se dirigió a la piscina.

Las baldosas eran del mismo color que sus ojos, y el agua se escapaba por un borde disimuladamente que hacía que pareciera que el mar y la piscina eran la misma superficie. Nadar hay seria como flotar en el espacio… emocionante, peligroso, algo que no había hecho nunca…

Nada más al llegar, lo primero en que se fijo fue el que Vegeta ya estaba nadando y en como los rayos del sol iluminaban su piel.

Al ver el movimiento de la musculatura de su espalda, Bulma sintió una ola de deseo tan intensa que era pura agonía.

Unos minutos antes se había dicho así misma que podía controlar esa respuesta que su cuerpo daba al ver a Vegeta. Sin embargo su cuerpo ardía de deseo y no conseguía controlarlo. Como todas la mujeres que habían caído bajo el hechizo de Vegeta. ¿si no porque había pasado media hora hablando con él, en lugar de recriminarle por tratarla como si fuera una basura?

Bulma se quitó la camisa, la tiro sobre una hamaca que estaba cerca, dejo las gafas de sol sobre la mesa y se descalzo y se metió a la piscina lejos de Vegeta.

El agua fría era una deliciosa sensación para su cuerpo, pero no conseguía apagar la llama del deseo. Bulma comenzó a nadar fijándose en el estilo de Vegeta. Tenía buen movimiento en el agua y pensó con amargura que él había tenido los mejores profesores en todo lo que quería aprender.

Incluso para hacer el amor todas esas bellas mujeres con las que había compartido la cama y…. su cuerpo.

Bulma suspiro en un mal momento, se atraganto, tosió y se hundió un poco esforzándose para salir a la superficie.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes la agarraban por la cintura y la sacaban de la piscina, Vegeta la coloco en el costado y la sujeto hasta que dejo de escupir agua. Cuando recupero el ritmo normal de la respiración, se sentó y lo miro con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-gra… gracias –murmuro.

-¿está bien? Pregunto frunciendo más el ceño con tono tranquilo y le sujeto la barbilla para verle la cara.

-si, aparte de haber herido mi orgullo –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-. Desde que tenia tres años se que no es bueno respirar bajo el agua…

Vegeta se agacho y rodeándola con los brazos la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ella tuvo que contenerse para no abandonar su fuerza de voluntad y pegar su cuerpo al de el.

-pensé que te estabas ahogando –dijo el.

La llevo hasta la hamaca en la Bulma puso su camisa y pregunto:

-¿puedo traerte algo?, ¿un brandy? Quizás

-no, estoy bien –dijo ella. Siento haberte interrumpido. En cuanto recupere la respiración y aumente mi autoestima, nadare de nuevo –Vegeta la abrazo con más fuerza y rio-. Deberás estoy bien. Una rata de agua no es fácil de ahogar –murmuro Bulma. Se sentía confundida, asustada e invadida por el deseo.

Sí que se puede ahogar una rata de agua –dijo el con una sonrisa extraña y un tono cínico, en parte agresivo-. No vuelvas hacerlo, me asustaste-. Diciendo esto último en su idioma natal. Acaricio los labios con sus dedos.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta había decidido utilizar la atracción que fluía entre ellos para mantenerla dócil, pero en ese momento no le importó. Atrapo los dedos de el con sus dientes y lo mordisqueo con cuidado para que se detuviera. Sabía a sol, sal, agua y por supuesto el potente aroma masculino de él.

Vegeta la tumbo en la hamaca y se acostó a su lado.

Tienes los ojos del mar –dijo el y le beso la base del cuello-. Fríos, tentadores, retadores con un toque de peligrosidad, igual que las sonrisas que me has estado dedicando.

-¿Qué esperabas?, te has comportado como un asechador –contesto Bulma.

-mmmm –saboreo la piel de Bulma e hizo que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza-. No asecho a nadie, simplemente soy un hombre con un problema.

Ya lo noto –dijo Bulma con el rostro sonrojado.

El problema de Vegeta era evidente. Estaba muy excitado, igual que ella, que sentía como su intimidad se humedecía preparándose para que la poseyeran.

-es una reacción, no un problema –dijo el con una sonrisa burletona.

Y antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar, Vegeta la beso en los labios una y otra vez, el beso fue rápido, húmedo, sentir como introducía su lengua en su boca fue exquisito, pero cuando Bulma abrió los ojos se estremeció al ver que en el fondo de la mirada de vegeta había un indicio de diversión. Pare el, eso no era más que el entretenimiento de una mañana soleada, algo insignificante como la relación sexual que había tenido con la dueña del lápiz de labios. Sin embargo, lo que Bulma sentía era algo salvaje y desesperado.

-puede que para ti no sea un problema, pero para mí sí.

Y en los ojos se pudo notar el cambio que hubo de diversión a cinismo.

-¿quieres demostrar que tienes razón mujer?

-no se… -dijo ella y trato de soltarse de su abrazo y le resulto difícil por el movimiento de la hamaca. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, él le demostró cómo debía hacerse, con un movimiento ágil y rápido.

-creo que si. Pero quizás yo también tenga que demostrártelo… -Bulma cerró los ojos al sentir el dorso de su mano apoyado en la base de su cuello, donde los latidos de su corazón se hacían más evidentes-.

Los reyes de este planeta me regalaron una yegua, tú me la recuerdas –dijo Vegeta y Bulma al escuchar la comparación abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡valla!... muchas gracias.

-era una yegua preciosa, grande, elegante y rápida, su color era blanco… -por un segundo se quedó pensativo, como recordando al animal-. No me dejaba montarla.

-Bulma levanto una ceja pero no caería en su juego, así que trato de ignora el doble significado de sus palabras.

-¿y qué hiciste con ella?... ¿tuviste que sacrificarla por traicionera?

\- para ser ciudadana de un planeta con monarquía moderna y gobierno democrático tienes un extraño concepto de cómo se hacen las cosas –dijo Vegeta-. no es que no me guste, pero no está bien visto ir contando cabezas por ahí solo porque alguien no concuerda contigo. Y a tu respuesta, no, termine ganándomela. No tardó mucho en comer de mi mano y en permitir que la montara cada vez que yo quisiera.

-eres un maestro –dijo Bulma burlándose, para tratar de esconder el calor que invadía su cuerpo.

Vegeta la agarro por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-por supuesto que tuve que amansarla primero –dijo él y le soltó un hombro para sujetarle la barbilla-. No fue fácil porque era desconfiada y tenía mucho carácter… un reto que no podía resistir. ¿Ya te dije que era hermosa y que podía robarle el corazón a un hombre? –Le pregunto con una voz ronca que hizo que a Bulma se le erizara más la piel-. Era elegante, fuerte y gloriosa.

Y entonces la beso….


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Y entonces la beso….

La beso durante un largo instante y permanecieron abrazados, hasta que el gimió y la beso con más pasión consiguiendo que Bulma se excitara al máximo.

Perdida en el mundo, Bulma le rodeo el cuello y se entregó a su boca y a sus manos. Vegeta acepto la invitación y sin dejar de besarla le acaricio los pechos sin delicadeza, a lo que Bulma reacciono por el dolor, pero le parecía delicioso el tacto de Vegeta, su piel rasposa masajeando sus montes, estrujándolos, le parecía una sensación dolorosa y embriagante a la vez, por un segundo pensó que era una masoquista.

Vegeta levanto la cabeza y sonrió, mirándola a los ojos la soltó y se bajó de la hamaca dejando a Bulma mareada de la excitación. Ella miro a su alrededor y volvió a la realidad.

Se sentía estúpida por haberse rendido ante él.

-¿Cómo diablos lo haces? –susurro ella.

-no se trata de un hechizo -dijo el-. Tu eres una hermosa mujer y yo un hombre saludable con el apetito habitual.

-no me refería a cómo te afecto –contesto ella en tono irónico…. La mayoría de los hombres son fácilmente…

-la mujeres no son tan diferentes de los hombres –interrumpió Vegeta-. y no trates de convencerme de que esto no te había sucedido nunca… sabias lo que hacías.

-nunca sin sentimiento –contesto ella rápidamente tratando de olvidar los besos que aun quemaban sus labios y las caricias que habían encendido la intimidad de su cuerpo-. Me marcho.

-la noche que nos conocimos me miraste con una especie de resistencia desafiante –dijo el-. Lo reconocí porque así era como yo me sentía también, como si estuviera enfrentándome a un reto embriagador y peligroso.

Vegeta se agacho para estar al nivel de la hamaca y acaricio, y el cuello de Bulma bajando lentamente por su estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna, dejo su mano hay apretando delicadamente y ella se estremeció. Al ver esto Vegeta no aguanto más y la beso de nuevo disfrutando de la sensaciones que inconscientemente le provocaban esos besos.

Para la decepción de Bulma, Vegeta dejo su boca para besar su cuello y aunque le encantaba probar y explorar su boca, la sensación de sus labios en su cuello era maravillosa, su lengua húmeda se amoldaba perfectamente a su piel, los dientes de el enterrándose era dolorosa pero tan deliciosa que no podía contener los gemidos, pero para sus sorpresa esto no terminaba ahí, Vegeta quería excitarla más y bajo a uno de sus pechos y mordió su pezón por encima del bikini mojado, Bulma sintió espasmos de excitación que recorrían todo su cuerpo y sin poder contenerse se arqueo hacia él.

-este es el problema –dijo él y se levantó, cuando estaba de pie cargo a Bulma y con ella en brazos camino hacia la piscina y bajo los tres escalones como si ella no pesara nada, se zambullo en el agua sin soltarla.

Una vez adentro la beso otra vez y la soltó, empujándola hacia la superficie.

Al abrir los ojos, Bulma se fijó en la musculatura de su espalda mientras el salía de la piscina, se dio la vuelta y nado hasta la orilla.

Vegeta estaba esperándola con la mano extendida para ayudarla a salir.

-ven a dar un paseo conmigo –dijo el en tono autoritario.

-¿puedo elegir?

-por supuesto que puedes elegir.

-¡siempre y cuando haga lo que tú quieras!

-si eso fuera –dijo el mirándola fijamente-, ahora mismo estarías debajo de mí en la hamaca.

Bulma se sonrojo, se soltó de su mano y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa.

-¿es así como se comportan normalmente los monarcas? ¿Creía que estaban educados para servir al deber y al sacrificio personal?

-hum, me encantan las ceremonias –contesto en tono interesante.

-¿Cómo el sexo? –Dijo enfadada porque deseaba ser algo más que un entretenimiento-. Lo siento pero no soy parte de ninguna ceremonia.

-y el sexo tampoco –dijo Vegeta y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

-espero que no halla cámaras en la zona de la piscina –dijo ella al notar que por las esquinas había cámaras de vigilancia.

-las apagan cuando estoy afuera –le contesto seco.

-no quiero aparecer en ninguna película pornográfica –soltó ella convencida de que él había pasado seduciendo a diferentes mujeres en ese mismo lugar-. Es más, quiero ver las películas de esas cámaras.

-hum –dijo Vegeta soltando una carcajada-… -Tranquila, la encontraras muy aburridas.

-al igual que mis negativos te parecerán aburridos –contesto ella.

-quizás –admitió Vegeta con descaro

Bulma trago saliva y busco algo en su alrededor para comentar, no tenía idea de que decir, ese hombre la dejaba sin palabras.

-Oh, una rosa de algodón, en los parques de la ciudad del este hay de estas rosas.

-¿una rosa de algodón?, creí que era una flor doble.

-se parece a una flor doble, pero la flor dura más tiempo… tres días al menos.

-y cada día cambia de color.

-si, cuando están floreando me encanta ir al parque, el primer dia son blancas y al siguiente son rosas –acaricio una con cuidado y pensando en que comentar pregunto: -¿Por qué necesitas todas esas medidas de seguridad?

Y Vegeta no pensó dos veces en lo que le iba a contestar y dijo con brusquedad: -tu debes de saberlo-.

-la noche en que nos conocimos estuviste a punto de ser atacada.

-eso fue en la ciudad –dijo Bulma y continúo caminando por el gran jardín-. Nadie sabe que estas aquí, y aunque lo supieran, no entrarían. Puede que quiera entran algún periodista loco pesado y obsesivo, pero podrías mandar a sacarlo con uno de tus sirvientes.

Vegeta le agarro la mano y le dijo:

-de eso me puedo encargar yo solo y Bulma no tardo un instante en comprender lo que quería decir.

-estamos en el planeta Tierra, aquí no nos dedicamos a secuestrar ni a asesinar.

-puede ocurrir en cualquier sitio. Esto es para mantener alejado a los medios. Y si, puede que sea un paranoico, pero la gente de tu profesión es muy astuta cuando trata de acorralar a una presa.

-no soy fotógrafo y mucho menos de prensa –contesto Bulma rápidamente-. Puedo imaginarme lo frustrante que debe ser que te acosen los paparazzi, pero has pensado que de alguna forma la publicidad que te hacen estos ha sido buena para ti y tu planeta.

-¿en qué sentido, aparte de darme ventaja cuando se trata de negociaciones? –pregunto Vegeta.

-Nadie espera que un príncipe con fama de playboy sea bueno en algo más serio que esquí –explico Vegeta.

-jajaja…. Así que te han subestimado –dijo Bulma riéndose por escuchar el autonombre de Vegeta, aunque por dentro sabía perfectamente que si tenía fama de playboy y ahora **COMPROBABA** que era un playboy el todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque no la haya confirmado al cien por ciento.

-oh, y quien es el –pregunto a Vegeta con ternura cuando vio a un perro labrador aparecer y moviendo la cola. Ella se detuvo y la acaricio la cabeza.

-buen chico –dijo Bulma -. ¿Es tuyo?

-no, es de los guardes y su esposa. ¿Crees que debería tener un perro?

-son animales sociables. Necesitan amigos, no compañeros de viajes.

-valla, al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo –dijo el con ironía.

-si estas tan preocupado porque los paparazzi se cuelen a tu residencia deberías tener varios dobermans o pastores alemán y no un viejo labrador.

-hay varios en la parte de enfrente –dijo el mirando al perro-. Me da envidia de que estés tan convencida de que este planeta o mejor dicho, de que este universo sea un buen lugar.

-no, no me envidias, piensas que soy una ingenua –y se adentró en un arbusto lleno de flores-. Estoy segura de que alguna vez has confiado en alguien ¿en tu familia? ¿O en tu guardaespaldas?

-si uno no puede confiar en su familia, ¿en quién va a confiar? Y el insecto de Kakaroto no es un guardaespaldas, es un experto en seguridad –diciendo esto último casi inaudible, y es que para su fortuna Kakaroto era una persona muy comprometida con su trabajo y sabía que podía confiar en el, claro hasta cierto límite.

-jajaja…. Y porque lo de insecto.

-hum, simplemente lo es.

Y en ese momento Bulma se dio cuenta de que evadía su pregunta sobre la confianza.

Vegeta la miro tan profundamente que Bulma ni siquiera pudo objetar.

El paseo por el jardín era una advertencia. Él quería que ella supiera que no tendría oportunidad de colocarse en su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bulma estaba enfadada y dolida, pero la excitación que sentía en su interior hizo que tuviera ganas de reírse y trato de contenerse.

Vegeta se fijó en su mirada tan trasparente y comenzó a sentir decepción de sí mismo, y se preguntaba el porqué. Quizás porque tenía que enfrentarse a ese estúpido deseo de confiar en ella.

Después de que Kakaroto le dijera que había registrado la casa y no había encontrado más cámaras, ni algún rastro de que ella fuera la que mandara la información a la columnista, Vegeta comenzó a imaginarla posibles explicaciones de como habían aparecido las tres columnas que hablaban de ellos en el periódico, aunque sabía que la verdadera era la mas lógica.

Ella se las había vendido a la prensa. No habían aparecido mas desde que le había quitado el teléfono y las cámaras y durante una milésima de segundo imagino en como podrían ser las cosas entre ellos, pero rechazo la fantasía antes de que se arraigara en su cerebro, adema el no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas en este momento. Tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella, a pesar de que la tentación de aceptar lo que le ofrecía era muy fuerte y convertía sus sueños en algo apasionado.

El bienestar de Tarble era mucho más importante que saciar su urgente deseo de desnudarla y poseerla hasta que su cuerpo se curvara de placer entre sus brazos.

Una vez que se firmara el acuerdo entre los rebeldes y los namek, Tarble ya no tendría valor como rehén y no importara que Bulma contactara con los periodistas para contarles cuál era su paradero, entretanto Vegeta debía mantenerse al margen para que no se filtrara ninguna noticia acerca de un posible proceso de paz ni de su participación en el.

Tendría que mantener a Bulma como su prisionera y asegurarse de que no abandonara la isla ni se pusiera en contacto con nadie. Y lo más difícil era mantenerla allí donde el pudiera vigilarla.

-no me gusta la idea de que te vayas a la cabaña sin electricidad –dijo el después de razonar el porqué de mantenerla cerca.

-puedo arreglármelas –dijo ella.

-no hay agua, no puedes cocinar…

Hay un fogón, y si alguien –enfatizando en esa palabra- abre la trampilla podría sacar agua.

-¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? Mañana ya abra electricidad. –Bulma miro al perro y volvió a mira a Vegeta. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a sentirse deslumbrado el atractivo sexual y por la belleza de una mujer, pero había algo en la sensual curva de los labios de Bulma y el Angulo de su barbilla que afectaba su corazón. Era una debilidad que no debía permitirse-. No volveré a tocarte, admite que estarás más cómoda aquí.

Bulma sabia que devia regresar a la cabaña y que si quedaba allí estaría jugando con fuego. –me sorprendes ¿eso quiere decir que confias en mi y que cuando regrese a la ciudad no voy a ir a contarle a un periódico mi cita secreta con el Principe de Vegita?

Vegeta solto una carcajada. –no me importa si lo haces, ya abre disfrutado de unas tranquilas vacaciones y estoy acostumbrado a mentiras oportunistas. Además no creo que sea tu estilo.

-¿pero si es mi estilo vender chismes a una columnista? –dijo con enfado.

-el jurado todavía está deliberando –dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Ssi te quedas te prometo una cena mucho mejor que algo que pueda cocinar en un fogón, y una ducha decente.

-convencerme con la comida es un golpe bajo –contesto ella-. Gracias, no me importaría pasar la noche a qui, pero necesito recoger algunas cosas de la cabaña.

-podemos ir para dar un paseo… o mandar a Uranai Baba.

-yo iré a recogerlas –dijo Bulma amable.

-te acompañare

-de acuerdo –contesto ella con resignación.

Antes de acostarse, Bulma se miro al espejo. Había pasado la tarde tratando de mantenerse distante de Vegeta, mientras el con su humor agrio e interesantes conversaciones la mantenían poniéndole atención a el.

-tenias que haber dicho que no. Mañana haya o no haya luz, te vas a la cabaña –se amonesto-. Esta noche has conseguido mantenerte en tus casillas por un pelo.

Al dia siguiente estaba más tensa e inquieta que nunca y cada vez que Vegeta la miraba a los ojos se ponía más nerviosa, podía haber aguantado las miradas, pero las conversaciones que tenían eran muy fascinantes. ¿Al igual que él?, pendo Bulma y continuo andando hasta el otro lado de la piscina. No era justo que un hombre con un físico tan estupendo la obligara a pensar en el. Y ademas trataba sus opiniones con mucho más respeto, algo que al Bulma le parecía caballeroso y encantador.

-es hora de salir –dijo Vegeta desde el borde de la piscina.

-¿por qué?

-porque estas cansada mujer. ¿Quieres que entre para ayudarte?

-no hce falta –dijo ella y nado hasta la escalera. Vegeta le tendio una toalla -. Gracias –Bulma se seco y se dirigió a donde estaba la sombra. Tenia las piernas cansadas porque llevaba nadando mucho rato para tratar de calmar su mente.

-crema –le ofreció Vegeta.

-gracias –dijo ella y se sentó para untarse en la pierna, en los brazos y en los hombros.

-espero a que no te acostumbres a agotarte dentro del agua, es peligroso.

-tengo mucho cuidado cuando nao sola –contesto ella.

Vegeta con su ceño fruncido se sentó en una silla.

Bulma se obligó a controlar el deseo que sentía por el, pero al ver que no podía se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-hace mucho calor! Voy a cambiarme, y después será mejor que regrese a la cabaña.

-iré a ver si hay electricidad –dijo Vegeta y se puso de pie.

Bulma se dio una ducha con agua fría, pero no sirvió de nada. Se puso una blusa blanca, un pantalón azul y unas botas vaqueras que le daban debajo de las rodillas, se peino con una cola de caballo y guardo la ropa mojada en la bolsa. Después se sentó en porche y podía oir la voz de Vegeta que provenia desde el interior. Y al cabo e un momento apareció diciendo:

-todavia no han cambiado el transformador, así que todavía no hay luz.

-da igual, tengo que marcharme, el se sento y dejo un monton de paapeles sobre la mesa.

-quedate a comer –le dijo Vegeta tratando de convencerla, pero para la desgracia de ella el ya sabia que método usar para convencerla, aunque para el inconscientemente era fácil, no era fácil de admitirlo.

Bulma se disponía a rechazar la oferta pero al ver el cambio de su sonrisa cambio de opinión. ¿Qué podía tener de malo comer allí? El se marcharia pronto y nunca lo voveria a ver.. el dejaría de ser Vegeta para convertirse de nuevo en el príncipe de Vegita.

-gracias –contesto ella.

Después de comer el sugirió que fueran a montar a caballo y ella acepto. Cuando regresaron a la casa ya era bastante tarde y ella dijo:

-aunque no haya luz, me iré hoy a la cabaña-

-iré a ver –dijo Vegeta, llamo por teléfono y fruncio mas el ceño al oír la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Aun no –dijo cuando colgó el teléfono-. Uranai Baba ha llamado hace media hora para ver que pasaba y le dijeron que cambiaran el transformador mañana.

Será mejor que te quedes otra noche mujer.

Bulma mordio su labio inferior. Si el hubiera tratado de precionarla se hubiera marchado, pero le parecía ridículo marcharse cuando podía quedarse allí mucho mas comoda. Y en realidad no corria ningun riesgo. ¡no era como si estuviera enamorada de ese hombre!... de acuerdo, le fascinaba fisica y mentalmente pero se le pasaría en cuanto saliera al mundo real, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Una noche mas y despues se marcharía. Para asegurarse de que no terminaría metida en un lio regresaría a la ciudad, sin decírselo a Vegeta para que no se lo impidiera. Quizás cuando el viera que no aparece nada sobre ellos dos en el periódico, se daría cuanta de que podía confiar en ella.

-gracia –dijo ella y miro su ropa-. Huelo a caballo, será mejor que valla a cambiarme.

Como era su ultima vez hay se puso un vestido rojo y una chaqueta naranja.

-cenaremos junto a la piscina –dijo Vegeta después de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo… va a ser una magnifica puesta de sol

Así era, el sol estaba cubierto de tonos rojos y la noche comenzaba a tomarle ventaja al dia. Alguien había encendido las antorchas y la luz del fuego resaltaba sus facciones.

-¿un poco de licor? Le pregunto cuando terminaron de cenar

-no gracias –aunque había bebido poco vino, se sentía un poco mareada. -no gracias.

-estas temblando –dijo el con tono preocupado.

-tengo un poco de frio, creo que será mejor que entre, es mas… deveria irme a mi casa.

Durante un segundo Vegeta se quedo inmóvil. Bulma lo miro y sintió que se le paraba el corazón

Entonces el la agarro y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-esto no es buena idea –dijo ella.

-no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco desde el dia que te conoci, y se que a ti te pasa lo mismo. Besarte es como conseguir un pedazo de cielo. –Vegeta se inclino y la beso de manera apasionada.

Bulma se dejo llevar, sin importarle a donde podrían llegar...

continuara...

hola chicas y chicos (si alguno por hay... bueno antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios,y aqui esta este capitulo mas largo como lo pidieron ;) .. espero que le guste y que lo disfruten..

Sora147: hola, gracias por tu comentario... y si estos capitulos estan mas interesantes, y gracias por la observacion dde los capss... y ntp voy a checar eso, por lo mientras aqui esta el capitulo 12, espero que te guste.

Samanta1: hahaha querida... paciencia, poco a poco. y muchas gracias por tu comentario en verdad, que bueno que te guste la historia, y espero que te siga gustando, y sobre lo de Trunks ya veremos haber que pasa ok... mientras aqui esta este capitulo.. espero que te guste ;).

por ultimo chicas les agradesco su apoyo en verdad...

y espero su comentario sobre este capitulo.. adiossssssss

y naomigomiz: chicas aqui esta por ustedes el cap... mas lardo, espero que les guste y gracias por su comentario.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma se dejo llevar, sin importarle a donde podrían llegar.

Cap. 13

-¿mujer? Pronuncio Vegeta contra sus labios, dándole la oportunidad de elegir.

-Sí – dijo gimiendo Bulma, fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en ese momento, moría de ganas por ser suya y de tanta excitación comenzaba a mojarse y por consiguiente a doler su parte intima.

Él la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta la hamaca. Iluminada la noche por las estrellas, la luna y las antorchas y cautivada por el deseo, Bulma se olvidó de todo y atrajo a Vegeta hacia sí, y comenzó el recorrido sobre la ropa… por sus músculos tan endemoniadamente torneados, su abdomen tan plano y marcado, todo él era una delicia, un postre que debía comer mientas su cuerpo ardía de pasión.

Vegeta comenzó a acariciarla y besarla sin suavidad mientras Bulma metió la mano por la abertura del cuello de la camisa y acaricio la piel de su caliente pecho. Él se tumbó al lado de ella y la dejo continuar, veía Bulma tan excitada que su idea era que ella comenzara el juego, no le demostraría la debilidad, además no conocía a esa mujer del todo y si se arrepentía, por lo menos no quedaría en que el comenzó.

Bulma se acomodó y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y pudo darse cuenta de que el respiraba con dificulta, se estaba conteniendo. Anhelaba que se dejara llevar por la misma pasión que la guiaba a ella.

-¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? –pregunto el con un susurro que hizo que su voz fuera más gruesa y la excitación por parte de ella aumentara.

-estoy muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo –contesto Bulma afectada por un placer salvaje.

Vegeta seguía resistiéndose ante Bulma, pero al menos ella ya conocía el poder que tenía sobre él, podría romper las barreras de su fuerte determinación.

Bulma agacho la cabeza despacio y acaricio la boca de Vegeta con la lengua. El permaneció quieto con el cuerpo tenso y mirada turbulenta.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Bulma lo beso con decisión que Vegeta no pudo más. La abrazo contra su cuerpo y al moverse la hamaca comenzó a balancearce, la beso en el cuello bajando poco a poco por los hombros hasta al querer bajar mas Vegeta bajo sus manos llegando a su trasero y lo masajeo, pero no era suficiente, el quería mas, y bajo sus manos para comenzar a subir el vestido de Bulma, ella levanto los brazos y cuando por fin estaba sin el, acaricio sus pechos que todavía estaban con el sujetador y aun asi con el podía sentir como sus pezones estaban tan turgentes, fue hay cuando decidió que la haría suya. Llevo sus manos hacia el broche del sujetador y lo desabrocho, Bulma no protesto en ningún momento y cuando estuvo sin ninguna pieza de ropa en la parte de arriba la brisa de la noche hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran aun mas… algo que Vegeta agradecía internamente.

-puede venir alguien –susurro ella en un tono bajo y sensual.

Vegeta continuo acariciándole cada parte de su cuerpo y dijo entre beso y beso:

-una de las ventajas de ser quien soy es que no vendrá nadie a menos que yo llame.

-¿tienes protección?

-si –Bulma cerro los ojos. Creía que sabia algo de sexo, pero Vegeta le estaba demostrando que le faltaba mucho por aprender, se humedecio los labios y con los ojos entreabiertos, observo la expresión tan excitada del rostro de Vegeta.

El no iba a persuadirla. ¿Qué pasaría si el perdiera la serenidad y el autocontrol por una vez?

Estaba convencido que ninguna mujer lo había logrado y se preguntaba si…. "no". Ese tipo de sentimientos solo complican las cosas.

Solo necesitaba saciar el poderosos he indómito deseo que sentia desde la primera vez en que sus miradas se encontraron. Arqueándose, presiono su cuerpo con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Bulma para que sintiera su masculinidad y sintiera como estaba tan mojada su ropa interior. Vegeta la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. El sentir su erección tan cerca y tan lejos, el calor de sus cuerpos, el ambiente salado y el aroma de las flores prendio fuego al ardiente deseo que sentía Bulma, que comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello cada vez mas de prisa mandado escalofríos a todo el cuerpo de Vegeta.

-despacio –dijo el-. No es momento para apresurarse. Agacho la cabeza y le beso la piel sonrosada de su areola, consiguiendo que Bulma deseara mucho más. El ignoro su suplica silenciosa y le comenzó a bajar su pequeña pantaleta, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. La beso de nuevo y con sus manos jugueteo con sus pezones que ya se le estaban haciendo un vicio, Bulma introdujo sus dedos en su cabellera oscura y puntiaguda y mantuvo quieta su cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que le diera lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Lo agarro por la cintura y lo coloco sobre ella. Él se movió, pero aunque el ritmo y la presión de su entrepierna contra la mas sensible de su cuerpo la llevaron casi al delirio, no era suficiente. Deseaba abrirse a él y mantenerlo dentro de ella durante unos preciosos instantes.

-¿tendrás suficiente con esto? –pregunto muy fríamente Vegeta.

-no –contesto Bulma muy segura y decidida-. Te deseo.

-huum, muy bien…- la levanto y él se acostó boca arriba -. Tómame mujer.

Sonrojada Bulma y con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo le desabrocho la camisa azul y él se sentó para que pudiera quitársela totalmente, y hay aprovecho para quitarle la camiseta blanca que llevaba de bajo, comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando por sus musculosos pectorales, el se acostó de nuevo y ella comenzó a quitarle el cinturón, una vez que este estuvo fuera, desabrocho los botones y bajo la cremallera del pantalón y empezó a bajarlo, al llegar a la erección de Vegeta se sorprendió de ver la plenitud de su miembro viril, pero no pudo contener la impresión cuando termino de quitar el pantalón y continuo con el bóxer que por ser ajustado detenía un poco su gran erección.

De pronto, el le agarro las manos y se las retiro. Asombrada y humillada, lo miro a los ojos.

No voy a durar si sigues haciéndome eso –dijo en tono cortante y termino de sacarse el bóxer.

Bulma esperaba que la poseyera con brusquedad, sin embargo el se tumbó y la jalo para que se recostara a su lado, ella obedeció la petición silenciosa y el pregunto:

-¿estas segura?

-muy segura.

-bien –sonrió y se inclinó para comenzar a lamer su vientre plano.

-eres muy hermosa, fuerte y tersa como la seda…

-tu también eres muy atractivo –dijo ella con una voz sensual.

-¿pero no te gusta tocarme?

-claro que si –protesto Bulma rápidamente.

-entonces porque no lo haces.

Bulma aceptó la invitación y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, después los brazos, empezó a abrazarlo mientras le besaba, mordía y lamia su cuello, bajo a sus brazos y mordisqueaba su piel con suavidad.

-ya basta –dijo el y se colocó encime de ella-. Mírame – le ordeno y Bulma obedeció-. Y la penetro.

-aaahhhh Vegeta –y al escuchar su nombre salió de ella y la penetro con más fuerza.

Ella sintió una pizca de dolor, pero nada comparado que sintió después, jadeando lo abrazo con fueza para que se adentrara mas a ella una y otra vez. Vegeta no llegaba a perder el control y utilizaba su cuerpo como instrumento de placer. Bulma lo jalo hacia ella y enterró una de sus manos en el cabello y la otra en su espalda enterrando sus uñas, al sentir esto Vegeta aumento el ritmo, entrando y saliendo, le parecía una delicia entrar y sentir como sus entrañas húmedas y calientes palpitaban a la hora de recibirlo, pero quería dejarla muerta de placer asi que comenzó a lamer de nuevo sus pezones, estrujándolos y provocando que ella gimiera mucho mas, Vegeta regreso su boca a los labios de ella para evitar que fuera escuchada por los sirvientes. Bulma sintió una fuerte excitación en la base de su estómago que se apodero de ella mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, susurro el nombre de Vegeta en su boca y comenzó a moverse al unísono, más rápido, el levanto su pierna derecha para darse el lujo de entrar más adentro, y fue hay donde el clímax se apodero de su cuerpo y se rindió ante el éxtasis.

Se quedo tumbada entre sus brazos y se preguntaba que entre todos los hombres de este planeta le había sucedido con Vegeta…. el cuerpo humano no estaba hecho para tanto placer.

Pero Vegeta no había alcanzado el orgasmo.

-¿estas bien? Pregunto al ver que abría los ojos.

El sabía que ella nunca había experimentado eso antes. Agacho la cabeza y le chupo el lóbulo de la oreja. Curiosamente el cuerpo de Bulma respondió con deseo renovado y consiguió incrementar el ritmo, mucho mas fuerte, rápido, caliente… para Bulma fue revivir en segundos, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso y su miembro caliente llegaba hasta el fondo de ella, haciendo que ella no soportara más hasta que grito su nombre.

-ahhhh rápido –dijo el-. Date prisa.

Y aquella vez fue incluso mejor, duro más tiempo y Vegeta se deshizo de elogios mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis, fuera de control se adentraba en ella con fuerza y Bulma gemía de placer. Todo lo que había acerca de si misma se desvaneció de su cabeza como si se encontrara en un mundo desconocido.

-shh, está bien –dijo Vegeta. Salió de su interior y se tumbó boca arriba y la abrazo. –siempre lloras o te he lastimado?

Bulma no podía decírselo, era evidente que el no sentía nada parecido al enorme deseo de dar y dar hasta que no ha quedado nada. Aunque hubiera disfrutado haciendo el amor con ella, para el no era más que sexo. Sin embargo ella recordaría el resto de su vida al hombre que la había transportado a esa experiencia trascendental. O lo que era peor, compararía a todos los hombres con el.

Bulma sonrió como sonríe una mujer en los brazos de un amante del que sabe que no se quedara.

-¿mujer?

-no me has hecho daño –murmuro.

-¿segura?

-segura.

Vegeta agarro un mechón de su cabello y le pregunto:

-¿de donde has sacado este color de cabello?

-de mi padre, el tenia el cabello lila.

-¿y tu madre?

-ella era rubia, quizás sea una combinación de los dos –y solto una pequeña risita.

-¿ella era de la ciudad central?

-amm, no, ella era de la ciudad del norte,¿ porque crees que era del la ciudad del centro?

-la gente de ojos claros suele venir de esa ciudad.

-el color de los ojos si son de mi madre, mi padre tenia los ojos negros.

"que curioso", pensó Vegeta "eso del color de cabello lila y los ojos negros no se ve en cualquier familia"

Vegeta le beso el hombro y reposo sus labio ahí. Bulma le acaricio el cabello con suavidad disfrutando del momento. Aparte de la satisfacción física, también sentía cierta satisfacción emocional, porque el Vegeta que hubiera hecho el amor con ella, podía significar que había aprendido a confiar en ella pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que no era para nada así.

-¿asi que tu padre tenía los ojos negros y el cabello lila?

-si y, según recuerdo mi padre me platico que lo heredo de su padre.

-¿y que sabes de tus abuelos?

Bulma hizo una pausa. En cuanto se lo contara terminaría su fantasía romántica con final feliz.

 **hola chicas... disculpen la tardanza pero porfin aqui esta el capitulo, este esta un tanto pequeño, pero si no actuaizaba hoy no podria actualizar despues, porque mi compu se va al doctor y no estara conmigo en unos dia, asi que no queria tardar mas.**

 **bueno sin mas, agradesco infinitamente sus comentarios y espero que me digan que les parecio este capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14  
Bulma hizo una pausa. En cuanto se lo contará terminaría su fantasía romántica con final feliz.

Vegeta ya no sospecharía que era un paparazzi, los príncipes no se comprometían con personas como ella. Podría ser su amante, pero nada más.  
Era una relación sin futuro. El era un príncipe... Y no cualquier príncipe, era el príncipe Vegeta, heredero al trono del planeta Vegita... Y ella nadie importante, claro, destacaba por su inteligencia como investigadora, pero nada más. El planeaba un matrimonio de conveniencia con una mujer que aceptara la normas de esa unión... Sexo a cambio de hijos. Y Bulma ni entregaría nada que no fuera por amor.  
-mi vivían al en la ciudad del sur... No recuerdo muy bien -dijo Bulma-. Al parecer se conocieron en una universidad y se casaron. Mi padre conservaba una foto de ellos, pero cuando falleció no supe de ella - dijo Bulma con tristeza.  
\- recuerdas sus nombres -pregunto Vegeta.  
Bulma sorprendida por su interés le contestó:  
-no...  
-y como te sientes al respecto.  
-es como tener un hueco en tu vida. No estoy obsesionada, pero estaría bien saber que no estoy sola en el universo, me gustaría saber si hay alguien que tiene mi color de cabello, o mis ojos. O por lo menos conocer a alguien que recuerde a mis abuelos -se encogió de hombros-. He intentado contactar con la universidad, pero no he conseguido nada.  
Recuerdo que se mi abuela se llamaba Bura, Bura Brief pero no recuerdo el nombre de mi abuelo.  
-imagino que debe ser difícil estar en tu situación.  
-no es fácil -Bulma se sentía un poco rechazada. Deseaba acariciar el pecho de Vegeta, pero no se atrevía.  
Aunque su tono nunca cambió, a ella le parecía ir el ruido de la barrera al cerrarse. Claro que la barrera nunca se había abierto para que ella pasara, y aunque así fuera, no la traspasaría; casarse con Vegeta sin la unión del amor sería adentrarse al infierno.  
Se coloco de lado y apoyo la cara en el brazo de Vegeta. El le beso la frente, pero Bulma podía sentir que estaba como ausente, pensando en otra cosa.  
-regresare a mi casa -dijo Bulma y se bajo de la hamaca, recogió su ropa.  
Vegeta hizo lo mismo y comenzó a vestirse. Ella se puso el sujetador y el vestido y guardó el resto enmedio de su chaqueta.  
-buenas noches -dijo ella, no esperando a que contestara se marcho. El no la detuvo.  
El la terraza que daba al salón se encontró al ama de llaves hablando con su jefe de seguridad en voz baja, y sintió que llevaba grabado en el rostro lo que había estado haciendo durante la última hora.  
-El príncipe continúa en la piscina? -pregunto Kakaroto.  
-si, allí está- Bulma se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez adentro de la ducha, se pregunto el porqué se sentía tan avergonzada.  
En estos tiempos las mujeres se acuestan con quien les de la gana y sin avergonzarse de nada.  
Y puede que Vegeta no se de cuenta, pero inconscientemente era la segunda vez que confiaba en ella. La primera había sido cuando ella le dijo que ya no tenia mas cámaras. sin duda eso significaba que comenzaba a...  
"no". Pensó dolida"no puede significar nada mas de lo que ha habido: Sexo. Esto puede convertirse en amor". No lo conocía los suficiente para amarlo.  
Era un hombre arrogante y autoritario, que sacaba conclusiones muy rápido y que tenía una vida que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar.  
Se dejo llevar por los pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que o bien había dejado sus bragas en la hamaca, o bien, se le había caído camino a la casa.  
Tenia que ir a recogerlas. No quería morirse de vergüenza cuando el ama de llaves las recogiera y se las llevara. Se puso un short y una camiseta y salio de la habitación. Cuando llego al jardín se adentro en la oscuridad y camino hacia la hamaca y busco hay sus bragas... Se sentía como un ladrón.  
Al menos no tenia porque preocuparse por las cámaras de seguridad. Si Vegeta no le había mentido diciéndole que estaban apagadas.  
Al encontrar su diminuta ropa interior debajo de la hamaca soltó un suspiro y la escondió bajo su camiseta, al regresar a la casa estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Vegeta. Al escuchar que pronunció su nombre, se quedo helada.  
hablaba en su idioma nativo. Bulma escuchó con atención y trató de identificar las palabras pero lo único que pudo comprender fue: no puedo arriesgarme a que... Prisionera.  
El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era evidente que se refería a ella y no era algo bueno. Kakaroto contestó unas palabras y al final Bulma escuchó decir: Brief, y cuándo . Vegeta dudo un instante y contestó:  
-dejémosla dormir esta noche. Ellos vendrán mañana a las diez, asi que tendremos que hacerlo antes. Yo me encargaré.  
-Kakaroto comenzó a protestar pero Vegeta lo mando a callar. Para entonces Bulma ya había oído suficiente. Estaba sudando y el corazón le latía con fuerza. De regreso a la casa trató de convencerse de que no había comprendido bien. Pero Vegeta había pronunciado su nombre y Kakaroto lo había repetido. No cabía duda de que estaban hablando de ella.  
"quien diablos llegaba al siguiente día?  
No importaba. Tenía que salir de allí y rápido. Se escaparía por la noche cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. La oscuridad le facilitaría la huida. En cuanto llegara a la ciudad del sur encapsularía su nave y tomaría el primer ferry a la ciudad del este. Si Vegeta enviaba a alguien a detenerla, gritaría y pediría ayuda.  
Entro a la casa de puntillas y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Justo a tiempo. Dos minutos mas tarde, llamaron a su puerta. Se sobresalto,pero trató de mantener la calma y se dirigió a abrir, al estar en frente de esta, suspiro hondo y abrió.  
Miro a Vegeta y supo que no había ido a hacerle el amor. El la miró y sonrió de medio lado y dijo:  
-estabas sentada en la oscuridad?  
Ella sintió el impacto de su barrera,una actitud distante que el le había mostrado desde la primera noche que se conocieron en la ciudad del este.  
-solo estaba pensando.  
Vegeta le acarició la cara y durante un instante creyó ver un brillo de resentimiento en su mirada.  
-No pienses, ven a dar un paseo.  
-estoy cansada -contestó ella- mañana por la noche, quizás.  
-es una noche llena de estrellas. No te entretendré mucho.  
Si se negaba de nuevo Vegeta sospecharía. Además tenia toda la noche para escapar. El primer ferry salia a las siete de la mañana.  
-de acuerdo- dijo ella resignada y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
Caminaron en silencio bajo la luz de las estrellas. Vegeta la llevo por un camino de piedras blancas que no le había enseñado antes y que llegaba hasta un patio lleno de plantas. El en centro había una fuente rodeada de un rosal en forma de flor. Bulma se agacho para inhalar el aroma de las flores, y al instante se tambaleó.  
-Vegeta la agarro del brazo y dijo:  
-Cuidado, ven a ver el resto del jardín. Bulma se incorporó y lo acompañó. Cruzaron una puerta y entraron a otro sector.  
-valla, que bonito -dijo al ver todas la flores que había.  
-sabía que te gustaría.  
Bulma no pudo evitar mirar una pequeña casa rodeada de arbustos.  
-esa es la casa original? Pregunto mientras subían unas escaleras de madera.  
-si. A veces la utilizó como casa de visitas -abrió la puerta y encendió la luz-. El decorador disfrutó mucho buscando objetos originales para Poner aquí.  
Bulma entró y sintió que el corazón se le aceleró de golpe, tenía que salir de allí en ese preciso instante.  
-es preciosa -dijo fingiendo un bostezo-, pero estoy muy cansada. Me gustaría regresar a la casa Vegeta.  
-me temo que no es posible -se quedo helada al oír sus palabras. Estaba atrapada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Bulma entró y sintió que el corazón se le aceleró de golpe, tenía que salir de allí en ese preciso instante.

-es preciosa -dijo fingiendo un bostezo-, pero estoy muy cansada. Me gustaría regresar a la casa Vegeta.

-me temo que no es posible -se quedo helada al oír sus palabras. Estaba atrapada...

No tenia opción de llegar hasta la puerta y sin duda las ventanas estarían aseguradas. -lo lamento mujer-. Pero tienes que quedarte aquí durante 72 horas. Después podrás marcharte.

-Vegeta dejame salir ahora mismo, o gritaré.

-hum.. Gritar te agotara y no conseguirás nada porque los únicos hombre serán los hombres de seguridad. Lo siento Bulma pero de momento te considero como in riesgo para mi y mi reinó. Por favor, no intentes escapar.

-una Amenaza -grito Bulma-. Porque crees que puedo filtrar información sobre ti ala prensa. -creía que Vegeta comenzaba a confiar en ella, y que quizás estaba equivocada respecto a lo que había escuchado cuando se dirigía al interior de la casa. Pero en ese momento confirmo lo contrario, Vegeta no va a cambiar, mucho menos por un acoston, porque aunque le doliera, eso era, un acoston.

-si, y si dejo que eso suceda yo seré el culpable. Aquí no te faltara nada, la casa tiene todas las comodidades-.

Y sin mas palabra salio de la habitación. Bulma se quedo estática y oyó como Vegeta cerro la puerta tras el con llave. No podía creer que la había tomado como prisionera. Se quedo quieta hasta que se aseguró que estaba sola.

Después recorrió la que sería su prisión temporal, había una pequeña habitación con baño y ventanas cubiertas con rejas de metal.

La cama tenía un dosel de cuatro columnas y sabanas de algodón con olor a lavanda, a sus pies encontró su maleta. La abrió y vio todo lo que había empacado desde la ciudad del este. Alguien había entrado a la cabaña para recoger sus cosas y sus libros.

Miro el salón y encontró su ordenador sobre la mesa. No había linea telefónica en la casa, asi que no podría pedir ayuda por internet.

Continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a la cocina, abrió la nevera, dentro encontró pan, mantequilla, queso, leche. Sobre el comedor una cesta llena de fruta. No había más utensilios, solo un cubierto, un tenedor y una cuchara de plástico en un cajón de la alacena. No había nada de metal o porcelana. Vegeta había pensado en todo.

Era evidente que el príncipe no podía haber organizado todo a raíz de que ella hubiera escuchado la conversación que mantuvo con Kakaroto,asi que le había hecho el amor sabiendo que mas tarde la encerraría allí.¿Que diablos le sucedía?¿Quien eran las personas que iban a ir para que el pensara que ella podría contárselo a la prensa? No tenia ni la menor idea. Intento abrir la puerta consienten de que no lo conseguiría. Inundada por la rabia decidió sentarse al pensar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero que se acercaba despacio hacia la isla. "¿Quien ira allí dentro?, ¿Las personas que tenían que llegar mañana?

-Té -dijo en vi alta- necesito un té.

Mientras lo preparaba estaría entretenida.

Estaba sirviendo cuando seso el ruido del helicóptero. llevo la taza al salón y trató de mirar por la ventana. Se vengaría de Vegeta por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

De pronto el ruido de otro helicóptero quebró el silencio. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia la ventana. esa vez pudo ver una potente luz que se dirigía hacia la casa principal. Bulma se froto los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos el helicóptero se detuvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos el helicóptero se detuvo. ¿Era imprescindible que Vegeta la tuviera allí encerrada?

-No creó que sea porque el príncipe vaya a traer a otra mujer a su casa. Si soy un riesgo para su seguridad,esa gente debe venir para un asunto de negocios secretos. ¿Estaría metido en algún negocio ilegal? "No, Vegeta no haría eso" pensó. Sin duda el negocio tenia que ver con la seguridad de su pueblo. Era lo único que se le ocurriría que pudiera llevar a Vegeta a hacer lo que había hecho.

Bulma se percató de que estaba buscando excusas para defender el comportamiento de Vegeta porque la explicación alternativa, el hecho de que el la hubiera traicionado fríamente, era muy dolorosa.

-Si crías que podías enamorarte de el -Se dijo en voz alta-, ya has aprendido la lección. Se fijo en una pila de revistas que había sobre la mesa-. La señora Uranai Baba ha pensado en todo.

Es impresionante lo que algunas personas hacen por ganarse la vida.

como sabia que no podría concentrarse en la lectura, se levantó y fregó la taza y el plato del té. Y de repente se sintió agotada, este dia había sido muy largo y al final del día se siente con sentimientos encontrados. Le pesaba el cuerpo, pero pensó que no podía rendirse tan rápido y trató en una forma de escapar, pero por mas que trató de buscar alguna herramienta o algún pequeño alambre que le ayudara a abrir la cerradura de la puerta no encontró absolutamente nada, como lo había dicho antes, Vegeta pensó en todo, era un estupido príncipe consentido que la engaño. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que esta vez perdió con hombre y por mas que le doliera aceptó su derrota.

Sin cambiarse de ropa, se tumbo en la cama y contemplando la oscuridad, su mente se lleno de imágenes angustiosas sobre la situación que estaba pasando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Bulma abrió los ojos desconcertada y durante unos instantes trató de recordar donde se encontraba. Tenia la garganta seca y decidió levantarse a beber agua. Al incorporarse de la cama sintió que se mareaba y tuvo que agarrarse del respaldo de la silla que estaba aun lado para no caerse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas le flojeaban. Había estado llorando mientras dormía.

Y por su puesto no había sido un sueño... Vegeta le había hecho el amor y después la traiciono...

Se metió al baño y se lavo la cara. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Bebió un baso con agua y regreso a la cama. Con una mano bajo la nuca, miro hacia la ventana, cuanto más analizaba la situación ma se convencía de que Vegeta había utilizado el sexo para controlarla.

-No te engañes, perdiste el sentido común y te dejaste llevar por un hombre que hace el amor como un Dios- se amonesto por ser tan ingenua. Observo algo sobre la mesita de noche, frunció el ceño y se incorporó. Era una rosa y estaba en medio de dos frutas exquisitas. Tomo la rosa y respiro hondo. Al ver que sus pétalos estaban húmedos por el rocío, se estremeció.

Era una rosa del jardín

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Sería una disculpa silenciosa?

"No" pensó. Vegeta le había hecho el amor para desconcertarla. Aquello era lo mismo, una promesa que no tenia la intención de cumplir.

¿Como se había atrevido a entrar a su dormitorio mientras dormía y dejarle una flor en la mesilla.

Horrorizada se preguntaba si había visto las lagrimas que había derramado mientras dormía.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió una pequeña persiana por la que entraban los rayos del sol. Abrió un paquete de cereal y se quedo de pie mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas. Eran sus cereales favoritos.

-¿Y?- pregunto en voz alta, y se sirvió un cuenco. No tenia hambre pero se obligo a comer para tener fuerzas.

Cuando termino los cereales, preparo café y se sirvió una taza, tomo su ordenador y se puso a trabajar en su árbol genealógico. El dia paso despacio y solo se quebraba cuando el perro de los guardeses ladraba. En todo momento Bulma tuvo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

-Patriarca -dijo Vegeta con tono de superioridad-. Sea bienvenido.

-príncipe Vegeta, gracias por ser el mediador entre los nameku y los rebeldes.

-Hum, no me agradezca, ya habrá manera de saldar la cuenta, ahora solo hay que esperar a que llegue el representante de los rebeldes.

-y cuénteme príncipe, que planes tiene para su pueblo después de que esta situación terminé.

-patriarca, estoy haciendo esto por una alianza y porque realmente me interesan los metales que existen en su planeta, no porque quiera hacer amistad con ustedes, asi que por favor, esperemos a los rebeldes y guardemos silencio -Vegeta era tan frio con las personas, pero con Bulma era diferente, y eso lo exasperaba. No podía estar cerca de esa mujer, pero tampoco podía tenerla tan cerca, ella era una amenaza, no tanto por sus contactos si no por su belleza.

-disculpe príncipe -dijo el gran patriarca casi inaudible.

-hum.

Al cabo de un rato mas se escucho llegar a otro helicóptero. Allí venían los rebeldes. Se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre la actual situacion

...

-ustedes entraron a nuestro planeta para invadirlo -dijo el gran patriarca.

-si, eso lo tenemos claro, pero estamos cansados de tanta guerra. Mucha de nuestra gente ha muerto y ya no queremos eso, por favor no tenemos un planeta donde vivir, y el de ustedes es muy grande y productivo. Déjennos quedarnos con ustedes - dijo el representante de los rebeldes.

-eso lo hubieran pensado antes, nuestro pueblo es pacífico y ha peleado contra ustedes porque su obsesión de sacarnos de aquí, pero si ustedes hubieran llegado a hablar como lo están haciendo ahora, las cosas serian tan diferentes.

-bueno, estamos aquí para arreglar esas diferencias, asi que, que es lo que proponen? - interrumpió Vegeta candado de escuchar tanta palabrería.

-yo no me opongo a que se queden en nuestro planeta -dijo el patriarca-. Pero con el debido respeto que deben a los demás. El planeta es grande y ustedes no tienen un hogar, ahora, mi propuesta es que se queden y cuiden de nuestro ecosistema, con la condición de que no van a regresar con la idea de invadir y si es asi se pedirá un deseo a Shen Long para que los destierre de Namek y los mande al inframundo.

El rebelde trago en seco al escuchar, pero el decía la verdad, su pueblo estaba cansado de luchar, y se resignaron a perder, pero no podían quedarse sin un lugar para vivir, asi que lo mejor era hacer una alianza.

-esta bien... Nosotros los rebeldes aceptamos ese trató -dijo sin mas remedio el hombre. Todo era por el bien de su pueblo.

Bien señores.. Si aceptan el trato será mejor que firmen dé una vez los acuerdos. No retrasemos esto mas tiempo.

Los hombres recibieron unas plumas que les proporcionó Kakaroto para que firmaran los papeles que Vegeta les estaba dando. Por fin, podría acabar con este desastre. El pelear o los asuntos políticos no le molestaban en lo mas mínimo, pero el saber que su hermano estaba secuestrado lo perturbada y todo eso se desmoronaba cuando Bulma se encontraba cerca, era una maldita bruja.

El resto de la noche los gobernantes comieron un poco y celebraron por la nueva alianza hasta que decidieron rebeldes y el patriarca se despidieron y agradecieron la ayuda de Vegeta y después se retiró el patriarca.

-Príncipe Vegeta, esta de mas pedir su mas completa discreción, verdad - dijo el patriarca.

-hum... Asi es patriarca, desde que se comenzó a hablar sobre este tratado, yo no he abierto la boca, asi que no tienen porque preocuparse -contestó Vegeta.

-por eso pensamos en usted príncipe, se sabe que es un hombre muy comprometido y ahora lo confirmo, de nuevo muchas gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto - dijo el patriarca y se subió a su helicóptero dejando a Vegeta solo.

Durante ese momento Vegeta reflexiono sobre su situación, el, el príncipe de los Sayayin arreglando problemas de otros planetas y batallando mentalmente consigo mismo por la mujer que tenia secuestrada

-¿Que pasara con la señorita Brief? -Pregunto Kakaroto.

-no voy a sacarla esta noche, que se quede allí hasta el amanecer.

Por la noche se despertó con el ruido de los helicópteros que salían de la isla. Se sentó en la cama y escuchó con atención. Después de no oír más que el silencio se recostó, no tenia que hacer y su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Vegeta y su traición, pero era hora de dormir, asi que decidió intentarlo.

Por la mañana Bulma se levantó de la cama. ¿Que iba a suceder?

Ya había pensado lo que iba a hacer, en silencio se acercó a la puerta y se puso aun lado de ella para que Vegeta no la viera cuando entrará. El dia anterior había acercado una silla hasta allí. Intentó levantarla sobre su cabeza sin hacer ruido, pero la silla pesaba mas de lo que imaginaba. Con su distracción por la silla, no oyó llegar a Vegeta, de repente la puerta se abrió y permaneció muy quieta. El se detuvo en el escalón y comenzó a reír. -Debí habérmelo imaginado -dijo el y encendió la luz -¿Una silla? -dijo el con tono de diversión.

-En un momento me pareció buena idea - soltó ella sin humor. Dejo la silla y salio de atrás de la puerta. Lo miro todo ese odio y rabia que sentía hacia el se desvaneció y se convirtió en preocupación al ver que se veía demasiado tenso y que tenia ojeras. Parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-era buena idea, pero no tienes porque protegerte. Ya ha terminado, Bulma, eres libre y espero que piedras disculparme por haberte encerrado.

"va a marcharse del planeta" pensó Bulma "no me importa"

-Creí que serian dos dias, faltan horas todavía -dijo con sarcasmo-. Que hora es?

-una hora antes de amanecer, ¿Quieres regresar a la cabaña o a la ciudad?

-a la ciudad - pero antes quiero que me digas que demonios esta pasando.

-No puedo decírtelo

-¿Quieres decir que no confías en mi. Pero ¿Que hay de nuevo en eso?

El silencio de Vegeta lo confirmo todo. Bulma respiro hondo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas el dijo:

-No solo eres tu. Desde muy pequeño aprendí que un príncipe no puede confiar en nadie... Ni en su padre, ni en su madre, ni en su mejor amigo. Yo siempre he sido asi, déspota, arrogante, y mucho mas cuando la vida de otras personas esta en juego - su hermano principalmente.. Al ver la cara de asombro que Bulma puso, dijo-. Aunque te enfurezcas te pido que confíes en mi.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo?

-no hay motivos,pero este problemas no se ha solucionado aun ¿Guardaras en secreto este asunto durante una semana mas?

-¿Para que la policía me siga que porque no te fui a denunciar antes?

-piensa lo que quieras mujer -dijo con indiferencia-. Una semana mas Bulma, dices que no confió en ti, pero tu tampoco confías en mi.

\- Hahaha... Que no confió en ti, confie y mírame donde estoy -dijo Bulma gritando, aunque trato de tranquilizarse y dijo: - ¿Y si digo que no?

-entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí. No encerrada, pero si como invitada en mi casa.

-¿Pero si te digo que no se lo contaré a nadie, confiaras en mi lo suficiente para dejarme marchar?

Vegeta guardo silencio por un instante, esa era la única opción que tenia, ¿o no? Podía tenerla cautiva sin necesidad de estarle pidiendo permiso, pero tampoco podía tenerla hay, iba a arriesgarse.

-si.

-de acuerdo.

-hummm.

-adiós Vegeta.

El no se movió.

-adiós mujer...¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-¡No!

Vegeta la agarro de la mano y tras tirar de ella la beso. Lo que empezó siendo un beso dulce y seductor termino en algo ya apasionado que a Bulma se le aflojaron las pierna.

-lo siento -dijo Vegeta casi inaudito y la dejo marchar-. Intenta no pensar en mi con odio.

Vegeta se regreso a la casa y mas tarde Bulma escuchó el motor de otro helicóptero, el se marchaba. Y no la había liberado hasta el ultimo momento. Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero si comenzaba a llorar no podría parar. Abrió la puerta de para en par y fue a recoger su maleta.

...

 **Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza pero en verdad no había podido escribir... En fin, no me excusó más.**

 **Espero que este capitulo le guste y comenten que les pareció...**

 **Samanta disculpa, pero he andado un tanto atareada, pero aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, siempre lo escribo con esa intención ;) ... Bueno querida espero que allas pasado una feliz navidad y que tengas un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Kellydaza: Hola linda, que bueno que te gusta, para eso es, para que la disfruten... Y bueno aquí esta el capitulo, ojala y sea de tu agrado, y no te olvides de comentar que te pareció. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo querida aa y gracias por tu comentario haha;)**

 **Veros: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo y creo que en este capitulo te deje mas angustiada, pero ntp... Todo va a salir bien ¿O no? Hahah... Adiós querida... Feliz navidad y prosperó año nuevo.**

 **Noeli vb: Sip.. Asi es, pero como viste mo duro tanto, en fin Vegeta sigue queriendo y no queriendo confiar, es un necio.. Pero caerá ya veras hahah. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo te agrade y no te decepciones... Bueno querida cuidate y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario, me agrado mucho. Feliz navidad y prosperó año nuevo**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo de las que me comentan en verdad, me animan mucho su comentarios. No se les olvide dejar su comentario en este capitulo, Bueno me despido, espero que tengan allan tenido una feliz navidad y que tengan un muy buen año nuevo. Adioos.**


	16. Chapter 16

Claro que si Bulma, esa tonta merece que se le quite todo lo sangrón y chismoso de encima, y quien mejor que tu para eso.- dijo su amiga.

-si, lo se Milk pero como ye diste cuenta de que fue esa bruja la que informó al diario?

\- Pues la muy tonta estaba hablando con mi jefe sobre ti, le preguntaba que cuando regresarías?

-y el que dijo?

\- pues que no sabia Bulma... Y entonces ella le empezó a decir que si sabia que donde estabas le informara, porque todos lo medios de comunicación te buscarían y el hotel tendría mucha mas popularidad, por ser de alguna manera empleada del lugar... Pero mi jefe es una persona muy recta y le contestó que el hotel ya tenia la popularidad que merecía, que no quería sacar provecho de una situación muy incomoda y tal vez hasta incierta, pero dime Bulma que paso, por que apareció todo eso en los periódicos ?

-pues el dia del banquete hace dos meses, dos hombres me querían asaltar y por suerte el príncipe pasaba por hay, después me llevo a la comisaria y por último a mo casa, la segunda vez que nos vimos si fue aquí en el hotel pero porque el me mando a traer justamente para reclamarme lo que se había publicado creyendo que era yo la informante, y cuando me llamaste para decirme que me prohibían la entrada al hotel decidí irme a pasar unas vacaciones a Kame House, y para mi desgracia resulta ser que el es el dueño de la casa, bueno, mejor dicho, mansión de a lado.. Y fue hay donde dijeron que pasamos unas vacaciones juntos, pero yo ni siquiera tenia la mas mínima intensión de hacer ese tipo de bajezas Milk.

-lo se Bulma, pero no crees que debe ser una señal de que entre tu y el príncipe debe haber algo? - pregunto Milk sin ni siquiera sospechar que entre su amiga y el príncipe ya había existido"algo"

Y Bulma guardo silencio recordando aquella noche tan intensa... -humm, ese príncipe es un tarado, egoísta, engreído, amargado y prepotente... Es simplemente odioso. Espero no volverlo a ver jamás- dijo Bulma esperando creerse ella misma esas ultimas palabras, y se maldecía internamente por haber caído como una chiquilla tonta.

-valla, tan malo es?

-no es malo Milk, lo que hizo por los nameku y los rebeldes lo demuestra, el diario de hace dos semanas decía que el habla sido el intermediario en esa larga batalla, ademas sus tropas evitaron que el pueblo vecino de Namek se aprovecharon de la situación que había entre los rebeldes y los Namekusei he invadieran el planeta pero su carácter, arrogancia y frialdad lo hacen un ser horrendo.

-bueno Bulma, si tan mal la pasaste con el trata de olvidarte de eso y seguir con tu vida como si nada.

Pero lo que Milk no sabia es que Bulma jamas se podría olvidar de ese hombre por mas que lo intentara, jamas lo podría sacar se sus pensamientos, pero estaba mas que claro que no quería que nadie supiera lo que paso, seria una humillación que los demás supieran que se quedo deseando a ese hombre como loca desesperada y que el ni siquiera la recordaría mas, o al menos eso creía ella.

-si... -y guardó silencio - por que no me acompañas a ver a la bruja aquella.

-Hahaha, encantada.. Hamm, pero ella trabaja en los laboratorios de la patrulla roja, y para entrar ahí necesitaremos de una reservación Bulma- contestó Milk con una pizca de preocupación

-bueno, pues esa es otra sorpresa-

-de que estas hablando? - pregunto Milk con interés.

-el dia de ayer me llego una invitación de trabajó, y a que no adivinas de quien- dijo Bulma con emoción

\- no me digas, del doctor Maki Gero- grito su amiga con una emoción mas grande que la suya.

-siii Milk, voy a trabajar con Makiii-

-aaaaaaaahhh- gritaron al unísono

-puedes creerlo-

-ya te lo merecías Bulma, has querido tener tu propio laboratorio, pero esto solo será el comienzo,- le animo su amiga

-lo se Milk, y la cita con el doctor la tengo en media hora, asi que nos da tiempo llegar allá.

\- si, pero que pasara con la bruja pelos de espantapájaros.

-Hahaha, porque pelos de espantapájaros?

-pues los espantapájaros tienen los cabellos color anaranjado, Hahaha.

-si, bueno, entonces apurémonos, tengo una platica pendiente con la espantapájaros, Hahaha.

...

...

...

-Zangya, unas chicas te buscan..- dijo la recepcionista por el teléfono

-quienes son- dijo en su típico tono arrogante.

-no lo se, pero dicen que te traen información sobre la científica.

-pues entonces hazles pasar, que esperas - y colgó el teléfono esperando a que su próxima visita entrará.

Toc, toc... -adelante, pase- dijo Zangya muy interesada,..

-valla, valla, pero a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el pajarito del periódico- dijo Bulma con desprecio y burla.

-así que es la científica loca, que quieres aquí reina de vegita... Hahaha -rió con una carcajada maniática.

-venía a decirte que eres una estupida por haber inventado todo ese tipo de cosas para ganarte unos cuantos centavos, hum, pobre de ti er...-

-soy que.. Dime, yo no invente nada.

-no seas sínica Zangya, yo te oí cuando le ofrecías a Mr. Popo dinero a cambio de que te diera información de Bulma, no mientas mas.. Te descubrimos- le grito milk con coraje y despreció.

-Hahaha, entonces la comunicativa no soy yo, tu eres la que esta escuchado por detrás de las puertas.

-yo no tengo la necesidad de escuchar detrás de las puertas como tu dices, ese dia mi jefe me mando a llamar pero cuando yo estaba llegando a su oficina por fortuna o desgracia tu ya estabas hay pidiendo información sobre Bulma a cambio de dinero-

-y dime Zangya, para que estabas pidiendo información sobré mi?

-mira zorra azulada, a mi no hables de esa manera, a mi me respetas.

\- valla, mira Milk, de cuando acá las brujas piden respeto..

-Hahaha, no lo se Bulma pero esta bruja no esta pidiendo,esta exigiendo respeto, que por cierto, no se merece...

-dime que querías averiguar sobre mi Zangya? Y deja de darle vueltas al asunto - pregunto Bulma.

-ya te dije que que me respetes estupida, yo no soy igual que tu, no te creas la divina porque ya te revolcaste con el príncipe y te mereces mas por fijarte en un hombre que yo estaba conquistando- dijo Zangya con aires de grandeza.

\- hahahahahaha- rieron Bulma y Milk al unísono, Zangya quería humillar a Bulma, pero claro que ella no se dejaría y mucho menos daría algún indició de lo que vivió con el príncipe en Kame House.

-mira, en primera, el respeto se gana y tu lo que te ganas es que quiera desgreñarte, en segunda, afortunadamente yo no soy igual que tu, yo soy mas guapa, inteligente, astuta y no soy una ofrecidas y se me olvidaba, yo no parezco espantapájaros con ese cabello anaranjado - dijo Bulma con superioridad haciendo que Zangya ardiera de coraje-. en tercera, yo nunca me revolqué con el príncipe como dices tu, yo no tengo la necesidad de acostarme con un hombre para ganar 5 minutos de fama- aunque sabia que si había estado con el príncipe, no lo aceptaría en frente de Zangya, esa sería su perdición, aparte de que para ella no no fue un revolcón, fue la mejor noche que había pasado con un hombre, un hombre del que estaba perdidamente loca de deseo y que tenia muy bien claro que jamas volvería a estar con el-. Gracias a Kami, tengo dignidad. Y por ultimo yo nunca vi que el príncipe tuviera ni la mas mínima intensión de tener algún trato contigo, es mas, se le veían ganas de salir corriendo y no escucharte mas, pero te soporto solo por educación.., no crees Milk-.

-Si, pobre príncipe, se le notaba en la cara que ya no quería seguir contigo, pero tu como hay pegada como parásito, Hahaha-.

-par de malditas, largo de aqui- grito Zangya

-si me iré, pero antes necesito pasar a ver a tu jefe, tarada-.

-y como para que pasarías tu a ver al doctor Maki?-.

-al parecer quiere que sepas todo sobre mi y con detalles.

\- de que estás hablando azulada estupida.

\- de que tu jefe me pidió que me reuniera con el, para hablar de trabajo.

-hahaha, no estes bromeando azulada, aquí solo trabajan científicos RE-CO-NO-CI-DOS -dijo Zangya queriendo humillar de nuevo a Bulma.

-pues yo ya soy reconocida espantapájaros, y tu te encargaste de eso tonta.

\- Pues no te permitiré que pases a la oficina del doctor, tu eres una arribistas maldita.

-disculpe Zangya - hablo una voz gruesa que venia de una puerta que estaba a un lado del escritorio de Zangya.

-doctor- soltó Zangya y dio un respingón, - disculpe, pero estaaa... Esta joven quería pasar a su oficina sin siquiera avisar.

\- doctor- le extendió la mano Bulma para saludarlo, - un gusto, Bulma Brief.

-hola Bulma, ya había escuchado de ti, un placer que aceptes mi invitación, bueno, todavía hay que ver si en realidad aceptaste, Hahaha, Pasa por favor, hay mucho que conversar- dijo amablemente ignorando por completo a su secretaria.

-claro que si doctor- contesto Bulma y entro a la oficina, no sin antes darle una sonrisa burlona a su enemiga.

\- que ya espantapájaros, te quedaste como estupida. - dijo Milk

-mira tu, tu y tu amiga me las pagaran..

-si, si.. Lo que digas. Cuando salga Bulma le dices por favor que la esperaré afuera, no sea que se me pegue lo tarada. Hahaha.

...

-disculpa a mi secretaria, a veces es muy impulsiva.. Por favor toma asiento- le dijo el doctor al cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

\- no se preocupe doctor, dejemos eso de lado y dígame por favor el motivo de la reunión.

-Hahaha, estas ansiosa querida verdad, - le dijo el doctor.

-si, bueno, estoy emocionada.

\- valla, que bueno, esa es una actitud muy buena y positiva.. El punto es que quiero que te quedes en la patrulla roja, y no como cualquier otro investigador, si no como jefa de investigaciones-

-woww,no me esperaba tanto, - soltó Bulma muy sorprendida.

\- me gusta como trabajas Bulma, eres una mujer muy comprometida y creo que ya es hora de que tengas una el puesto que te mereces.

\- y cuando comenzaría?

\- mañana mismo si gustas.

-claro que si, encantada. Y muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

\- por nada Bulma,- dijo Gero levantándose de su escritorio para abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, entonces mañana a primera hora.

\- a primera hora.

Bulma se despidió del doctor y al salir se encontró con una Zangya echando espuma por la boca.

-adiós espantapájaros, nos vemos mañana.

-largo de aquí estupida, y ojala cuando salgas a la calle te atropelle un automóvil y no deje rastros de ti-soltó con desprecio

-valla, gracias por tus buenos deseos, ojala y se te regresen- dijo Bulma burlándose, aunque sabia que el convivir con Zangya todos los dias no seria nada agradable

...

Mientras buscaba las llaves Bulma dijo con paciencia:

-no Yamsha, no quiero invitarte un café.

Su ex novio con el que había encontrado y conversado un poco después de la celebración con Milk se rio y la agarro por la muñeca.

\- vamos Bulma, no seas tan amargada.

-tampoco quiero besarte y mucho menos irme a la cama contigo. Buenas noches, no hagas esperar mas al taxista.

Su acompañante se había pasado de tragos como para estar muy pesado.

-¿Porque?, te gustó, tu me gustas... ¿Cual es el problema?

En lo alto de la escalera apareció una silueta. Bulma abrió bien los ojos, pero la oscuridad no le permitía distinguir bien a quien estaba en frente. Aunque habían pasado dos meses, todavía veía a Vegeta cada vez que se encontraba a un hombre de brazos fuertes y piel color crema, y al subir la vista se decepcionaba, al ver que no había una cabello que retara tanto a la gravedad como el de el.

Pero Bulma sintió que le daba un vuelco en el corazón cuando el desconocido dijo:

\- el problema eres tu.

-quien diablos eres tu? -pregunto Yamsha enfrentándose a Vegeta

-nadie que te interese - contesto el- quieres que se valla? - le pregunto a Bulma.

-si hombre, Yo estaba aquí primero.

-ya la oíste insecto- dijo Vegeta con tono implacable.

Yamaha se volteo y grito mientras se alejaba: -debiste decirme que ya había un hombre en tu vida Bulma. No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman.

Bulma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Después volvió a mirar a Vegeta.

-gracias.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Vegeta con indiferencia.

\- un amigo - contesto ella y abrió la puerta.

-¿Todos tus amigos intentan acostase contigo?

-eso no es asunto tuyo, pero ya que preguntas, te diré que no, y Yamsha no lo intentara de nuevo.

-necesitaba verte.

-¿Ahora? Es pasada de media noche.

\- es importante.

Bulma empujo la puerta y murmuró:

-será mejor que entres. ¿Cuanto tiempo llegas en el planeta?

-llegue esta tarde, tenia que hacer una visita privada.

-no se lo diré a nadie- contestó Bulma cortante.

-lo se.

-¿He conseguido convencerte de que no soy un paparazzi?

-si- dijo Vegeta con su seño fruncido y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Como?

-no vendiste ninguna foto, ni dijiste algo sobre e que paso... Y mantuviste tu promesa de no decir nada.

-nunca incumplo mis promesas. Gracias por remplazar la cámara de mi padre. Imaginó que debió de haber sido muy difícil encontrar una igual

-no, no fue tan difícil.

-significa mucho para mi. - y pregunto:

-¿Te encargaste tu de que tuviera una oportunidad con el doctor Maki de la patrulla?- la invitación de Maki la había sorprendido por completo,no se esperaba que le abrieran las puertas de esa manera, y pensó que quizás Vegeta tenia algo que ver es eso- te estoy muy agradecida, pero era un merito que tenia que ganarme yo misma, el dia que leí sobre el tratado de paz en Nameku comprendí porque no querías que tomara fotos en la isla.

Cuando se público la noticia la noticia de que el acuerdo se había firmado en la casa de residencia que Vegeta tenia en la playa del planeta Tierra Bulma leyó todo lo que encontró sobre el tema, incluso había recortado un articulo y lo guardo en un cajón de su escritorio.

Según el periodista, el príncipe Vegeta era un hombre encantador, inteligente y con mucha diplomacia y gracias a que el había conseguido que se firmara el tratado, el banco de Vegita había alcanzado mucha influencia el esa galaxia.

\- el dia que detuvieron a punto de atacarte iba camino a una reunión con los representantes de Nameku- dijo Vegeta- el patriarca insistía en que fuera una reunión secreta, porque el planeta vecino estaba a punto de atacar, y quería aprovechar la situación entre rebeldes y nameku para invadir- Bulma asintió - querían tener presentes a los cuerpos de paz antes de que saliera la noticia del posible tratado.

\- ahora comprendo porque querías que mantener en secreto tu presencia en la isla... Incluso comprendo por que creías que yo podía tener alguna relación con la columnista, que resultó ser nada mas y nada menos que el espantapájaros de Zangya, la secretaria de Gero, pero sigo pensando que encerrarme fue algo exagerado.

\- espantapájaros?

-si, bueno Milk dice que tienen el cabello anaranjado.

\- que es un espantapájaros? - pregunto Vegeta con incredulidad

-es un, amm, bueno es una especie de títere que los jornaleros colocan en sus maizales para que los pájaros de asusten y no se pierda su producción.

-valla, en fin, esa mujer siempre me pareció detestable y sobre el encierro, en aquel momento me pareció lo mas apropiado, se que una cárcel es una cárcel por mas comida que sea. Pero lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario. Y esperaba que te dieras cuenta que no lo disfrutaba.

\- no importa- se sonrojo lo que habla sucedido la noche anterior a su encierro.- se ha firmado el tratado de paz y eso es lo importante.

\- siéntate mujer, tengo algo que decirte.

Bulma lo miro y obedeció. Se preguntaba si iba había ido para decirle que pensaba casarse? Al fin y al cabo no, no habían compartido nada mas que sexo.

-suéltalo - dijo ella.

-cuando te vi por primera vez tu cabello me facino.

Bulma por un segundo no supo que decir, su tono como siempre era frio, pero sus palabras no decían lo que su rostro quería expresar. Y lo unión que atino a decir fue:

\- ¿Mi cabello?

\- entre otras cosas- dijo el-. Tengo un amigo de este planeta que tiene el cabello color lila y ojos negros, cuando te vi no le di mucha importancia, tenia otras cosas que pensar, sin embargo cuando me dijiste que tu padre tenia el cabello lila y ojos negros me entro curiosidad.

Bulma se puso pálida y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Vegeta continuó -. Aunque lleves su nombre de manera anglicanizada no son nombres tan extraños Burifu Hakase, Bura y Bra estuvieron de moda hace algún tiempo. Y sentí mucho más curiosidad, asi que decidí contratar un investigador privado.

\- no tenias derecho de hacer eso- dijo ella- no tienes que recompensarme por haberme encerrado.

\- hay que tener en cuenta otras cosas.

-¿Que cosas?

-la identidad del hombre que era tu abuelo.

Bulma sintió un nudo en la garganta. Trago saliva y pregunto:

\- ¿Lo has encontrado?

Vegeta saco una foto de su bolsillo y la dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Reconoces a estas personas?

-no lo se, ese hombre tiene un gran parecido con mi padre- dijo ella mirando la foto muy sonriente.- tengo una muy parecida.

-¿Puedo verla?

Bulma se dirigió a su dormitorio, medio mareada y saco una foto enmarcada y se la mostró a Vegeta.

-mis padres- dijo señalando la foto...

... Continuará

 **Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí esta el capitulo, falta poco para terminar el fic.. Ademas de que Bulma ya esta descubriendo de donde proviene y se dio cuenta quien es la informante, Aparte de que ya supo las razones por las que Vegeta la mantenía encerrada.**

 **Bueno, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, y en verdad no abandonaría el fic, se lo horrible que se siente cuando estas tan entrada en una lectura y simplemente no hay final. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer... Adiós**


	17. Chapter 17

Vegeta saco una foto de su bolsillo y la dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Reconoces a estas personas?

-no lo se, ese hombre tiene un gran parecido con mi padre- dijo ella mirando la foto muy sonriente.- tengo una muy parecida.

-¿Puedo verla?

Bulma se dirigió a su dormitorio, medio mareada y saco una foto enmarcada y se la mostró a Vegeta.

-mis padres- dijo señalando la foto...

Vegeta observo las fotografías con atención y dijo:

-si, todo encaja muy bien.

-¿Entonces ese es mi abuelo?

-parece que el momento el que conoció a tu abuela el era el príncipe de este planeta, la prueba del ADN lo demostrará, pero todos los datos indican que asi es.

-pero, es muy joven, no entiendo.

-el príncipe Burifu no, si no su padre, el que entonces era el príncipe Burifu Hakase- Vegeta la miro fijamente-. El conoció a tu abuela cuando eran jóvenes, y se hicieron novios, de esa relación nació tu padre, pero tu abuelo no debió enterarse, porque tenia un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y estoy seguro de que al menos habría mantenido a tu abuela y a tu padre.

-todo esto parece una locura, demasiado rocambolesco- dijo Bulma.

-tenia que haber algún motivo para que tu abuela le ocultara a su hijo, quizás tu abuela comprendió que que en aquellos tiempos no había posibilidad de que se casaran y de esa manera todo cobra sentido.

-Yo no se que decir- respondió Bulma aturdida por la información que acababa de recibir, toda su vida la había pasado en penumbras y ahora, todo salia a relucir.

\- Por primera vez- dijo Vegeta en tono de burla.

-¿Por que te molestaste en hacer todo esto?

-Dijiste que tenias un agujero en la vida. Y me sentía comprometido por la humillación que te hice pasar- Vegeta nunca ha sido la persona que tenga que disculparse por sus actos, pero con Bulma era diferente, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y pensó que quizás esa era la manera de redimirse, pensó el.

"Otro hombre con el fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad" pensó Bulma.

-te lo agradezco.

-hum, por desgracia, mientras investigaba, mi empleado no tuvo cuidado de no informar a nadie mas y la información se ha filtrado.

-¿Y a quien ha llegado? - pregunto Bulma.

-A la familia real de la Tierra.- Contestó Vegeta

Bulma levantó la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron. Fuego contra hielo. Y al cabo de un instante miro hacia otro lado.

-no creo que importe- dijo Bulma casi inaudible- imaginó que no deben estar interesados en un pariente desconocido.

-te equivocas- dijo Vegeta - Burifu quiere conocerte. Ha contactado conmigo, y cuando se enteró de que yo te conocía me pidió que organizara una reunión.

-¿Una reunión? - repitió Bulma. -¿Porque?

-Ya te lo dije- respondió Vegeta con frialdad- Quiere conocerte. Sugirió que Vegita era un lugar neutral para hacer la reunión.

-¿Y porque en Vegita? -volvió a preguntar Bulma.

-por que cuestionad todo, ya te dije que porque considera que es un lugar neutral.

-pero los dos vivimos en el mismo planeta, no entiendo el porque ir hasta Vegita- contestó Bulma con altanería.

\- una reunión aquí mismo, el la Tierra, causaría mucho revuelo, no es normal que de la nada aparezca una mujer con rasgos similares a los de Burifu -explico el- ademas su esposa esta embarazada, al parecer quieren realizar un ultimo viaje antes de que ella de a luz, aparte los periodistas y fotógrafos de todos lugares de la Tierra aparecerán.

-No hay libertad de prensa en Vegita?-pregunto Bulma con malicia.

-Mi pueblo esta acostumbrado a lo que diga la realeza... No damos explicaciones de la vida privada. Si fuese necesario podría prohibir la entrada a extranjeros.

-es tan común pensar que nuestros antepasados fueron parte de la realeza, pero no me esperaba descubrir esto... - callo por un instante y dijo: -No se si quiero conocer a ese supuesto tio mío.

-es una dedición tuya- dijo Vegeta.

-¿No habrá mas secuestros?

-No podía correr el riesgo de dejarte ir. Habían demasiadas cosas en riesgo... El estupido de mi hermano es un insensato, de algún modo consiguió llegar a Nemekusei en una nave con medicamentos y cosas para ayudar a los heridos en la batalla de los Nameku contra los rebeldes, pero lo reconocieron y lo tomaron como rehén.

-Lo lamento, pero, ¿El se encuentra bien?

-si, es por eso que te dije que la vida de algunas personas dependía de tu silencio, la suya era una de ellas. Los Nameku estaban desesperados y lo utilizaron para obligarme a que fuera el intermediario en el tratado de paz, bien podía dejar a imbecil de Table hay por andar queriendo ayudar, pero no me caía mal un poco de adrenalina, últimamente hay paz por todos lados.

-Entonces fuiste a Nemekusei cuando te marchaste de la Tierra para luchar?- pregunto Bulma con impresión

-era necesario - dijo el.

-Pudieron haberte matado.

-hum, los Nameku y los rebeldes tenían un trato, pero el imperio de Frezeer quería aprovechar la situación y quedarse con el planeta y las llamadas Esferas del Dragón. Pero yo no permitiría eso, las Esferas del Dragón son mias. - dijo en tono frio y seco. Ademas de que los rebeldes no confiaban ni en su propio líder.

-si, al parecer la desconfianza esta de moda- soltó Bulma con ironía.

-el matrimonio de mis padres fue difícil, me crie sabiendo que los intereses de mi madre radicaban en otro sitio. Eso me enseño a no confiar en nadie, excepto en mi mismo. -dijo el.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella.

-Ninguno de los dos deseaba casarse. Ambos fueron obligados, ella era una espía y a la vez un rehén.

-debió de haber sido muy difícil para los dos.- dijo Bulma.

-Empeoro cuando mi padre decidió que yo debía iniciar mi tarea como próximo rey. El me advirtió que no podía contarle nada a mi madre de lo que aprendiera.- su tono de voz era helado, sin expresión de algún sentimiento.- Y por supuesto, el circo de los medios de comunicación, termine odiando a esas personas.

-Bulma no sabia que responder ante la declaración de Vegeta, era la primera vez que expresaba algo de su vida, pero ahora entendía las razones.

-al principio pensaba vengarme de ti cuando saliera de hay, pero cuando leí lo del tratado... Decidí que pasar unas horas encerrada, no se comparaba con lo que los habitantes de Namekusei han soportado durante tanto tiempo. Era una celda confortable.-termino de decir ella.

-mi madre vivió toda su vida en una celda confortable -dijo el- al final la falta de libertad termino matándola.

-lo siento.

-todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Cuando llegues a Vegita preparare un lugar en el que tu y tu medio tio podrán tener privacidad. No hará falta que me veas para nada.

No podía haber dejado mas claro la falta de interés que tenia hacia ella.

-No puedo irme asi nada mas... Tengo trabajo.

-puedes tomarte una semana. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-Quizás esta carta te haga cambiar de opinión- saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo entregó. Bulma lo aceptó y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Vegeta no trataba de convencerla! Era evidente que la barrera invisible que poseía estaba firmemente cerrada-. Léela -le ordenó con impaciencia.

Bulma abrió el sobre y leyó lo que el príncipe de la Tierra había escrito:

 _Querida Bulma_

 _Mi esposa y yo estaríamos encantados de conocerla y por eso le he pedido a Vegeta que le entregara esta carta, si pudiéramos encontrarnos, dígale las fechas para que yo pueda anticipar la salida. Por razones evidentes, he de pedirle que solo le cuente esto a aquellos de su entera confianza._

 _Burifu._

-¿Y porque a ti?, Sigo insistiendo en que Vegita esta muy lejos.

-Hum, eres una mujer muy terca, pero en fin, quizás quieras tener a toda la prensa sobre ti- soltó el con frialdad.

Le habría contado al príncipe de la Tierra que se había acostado con el? Bulma lo miro de reojo y se estremeció al tratar de contener las imágenes que fluían por su mente. ¿Porque le sucedía esto? No habían compartido nada mas que un placer físico momentáneo, y cuanto antes lo asumiera y se olvidara de sus fantasías, mejor.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Vegeta le dijo:

\- Me voy para que puedas pensarlo bien con tranquilidad, te llamaré mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Aunque decidas no ir a Vegita, esto no terminara aquí, Burifu es muy insistente y quiere conocerte.

Vegeta camino rumbo a la puerta sin esperar a que Bulma lo acompañara.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras el, Bulma se sentía un poco mareada, como si estuviera ebria del placer de ver a Vegeta de nuevo. Aunque el había dejado bien claro que no quería que hubiera ningún contacto entre ellos.

"parecía cansado" pensó con nerviosismo. "habrá trabajado demasiado".

Bulma paso en resto de la noche despierta en la oscuridad de su habitación. No tenia que tomar una decisión... Ya sabia cual iba a ser su respuesta. Habla pasado dos meses tratando de olvidar a Vegeta y no lo había conseguido.

Para ella nunca había sido un príncipe, con todo el status que eso llevaba implícito, si no un hombre normal. Seguramente si lo veía en su habitad nativo reconocería lo absurdo de sus esperanzas.

Y quizás conocer a su nueva familia le ayudara a superar la nostalgia que sentía, el anhelo de tener algo que no podía tener, a un hombre que nunca la amaría.

...

...

...

Cansada y nerviosa ala vez, miro por la ventana, después de bajar de la nave, observo la atmósfera rojiza del planeta, "bastante peculiar" pensó.

-señorita Bulma?- escucho a una voz femenina decir su nombre, cuando pudo ver a una pequeña alienígena de al menos unos 50 centímetros de altura, su piel era completamente blanca y llevaba puesto un vestido color lila y botas del mismo color

-Bulma la miro y asintió: -si, yo soy Bulma.

-Me llamo Gure, y me envían a recogerla. Por favor, acompáñeme.- soltó su guia con amabilidad.

Bulma la siguió y caminaron por una gran base de aterrizaje, allí pudo ver que había desde las naves mas pequeñas que eran solo para una persona, hasta las mas grandes y extravagantes... Al llegar a la orilla de la base subió a otra nave, al parecer esas eran para uso exclusivo. Gure condujo por calles muy transitadas, parecía que estaba en una ciudad de su planeta natal, con la diferencia de que hay el orden parecía ser respetado.

En el transcurso pudo observar una estructura parecida a un estadio de fútbol... Gure noto el interés que Bulma mostró y dijo:- es em coliseo de Vegita, es espectacular, verdad?

\- se ve que es muy antiguo - dijo Bulma contemplando la estructura hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-¿Le gustan las antigüedades? -al ver que Bulma asentía Gure continuó-. Tambien hay ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Quizás pueda ir a ver algunas.

-disculpe, usted trabaja para Ve... Para el príncipe Vegeta?

-Soy asistente de su hermano, el príncipe Table- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- y en ocasiones realizó tareas para el príncipe Vegeta, como ahora.

La nave doblo por una carretera estrecha que se habría paso entre grandes árboles, hasta que terminaba en frente de unas imponentes verjas de hierro. Gure solo saludo a los hombres que resguardaban la entrada y Bulma solo observo como se abrían las puertas.

-este es el palacio de Vegita... Bienvenida.

-el príncipe Vegeta creyó que este era el mejor lugar en el que podía alojarse. Que disfrute si estancia señorita Bulma.

Le suguiero que descanse un poco y después se de un baño en la piscina. La cena estará lista dentro de dos horas. Si necesita algo pidaselo a Gine, el ama de llaves. Ella se pondrá en contacto conmigo. Y si quiere ir de excursión estaré encantada de acompañarla. Adiós.

-gracias - dijo Bulma y esbozo una sonrisa.

Vegeta había dejado muy en claro que no quería ningún tipo de relación con ella, asi que era ridículo que se sintiera abandonada. Miro su habitación y recordó la habitación de la casa junto al mar. Se dio una ducha y permaneció bajo el chorro de agua fría hasta que su piel comenzó a arrugarse. Cuando regreso al dormitorio encontró su maleta deshecha y la ropa colocada en el armario. Se imaginó que alguien se encargó de eso. Se tumbo en la cama para descansar un rato. No podía dejar de soñar con falsas esperanzas.

-¡Ya esta bien! - Exclamo en voz alta.

Vegeta le había demostrado que lo que habían compartido ya había terminado. Asi que seria mejor olvidar. Obsesionarse con era una pérdida de tiempo.

Inquieta, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con un vestido verdad oscuro con cuello de tortura que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y entallaba perfectamente su esbelta figura.

Se puso un poco de lápiz en los labios y bajo por las escaleras. Se sentía una intrusa en aquel lugar.

Bajo hasta una terraza en la que una planta extraña daba sombra y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia la tomara desprevenida he hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas.

Alguien había servido mesa allí "para dos", pensó y su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa.

-Mujer-

...

 **Hola chicas, perdón por la espera, la verdad es que esta vez no tengo justificación.**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo... Y solo queda uno para terminar la historia.**

 **Y bueno por la dudas que había por hay:**

 ***Vegeta en esta historia no es el cruel asesino, simplemente es el príncipe de Vegita y como en esta historia reyna la paz ( excepto en namekusei) Vegeta solo es un solidario ayudando a los planetas que están en guerra, y namekusei esta invadido por rebeldes, pero después de tanto tiempo en guerra ahora solo quieren paz, y aprovecharon que Table quiso ayudar con víveres para secuestrarlo y asi obligar a Vegeta a ser el intermediaro.. Pero claro Frezeer como siempre de impertinente... Hahaha.. Y pues hubo una batalla ( que no redacte porque no se me ocurre como), y Vegeta como pago en ayuda recibió joyas y las preciadas esferas del dragón...**

 **Bueno espero con eso aclarar un poco las cosas, Hahaha. Me despido y espero que les guste este capitulo, ya esta Bulma en Vegita... Que pasara...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios... Espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Adiós.**


	18. Chapter 18

Bulma se volteo de golpe. Vegeta estaba junto a la puerta de la casa. Vestía unos pantalones que resaltaban sus caderas y una camisa manga larga.

-Hola –dijo ella con nerviosismo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Espero que todo sea de tu agrado –dijo Vegeta con amabilidad pero sin dejar su seriedad.

"ahora sí". Bulma admitió que lo que sentía por él era algo más que deseo y satisfacción.

-sería una mujer muy difícil de agradar si te dijera que no. Es perfecto, gracias. ¿Cuándo vendrá el príncipe de la Tierra?

-Pasado mañana –dijo Vegeta-. Pensamos que sería bueno que te recuperaras del viaje.

-Sí, está bien, es la primera vez que hago un viaje tan largo. ¿te afectan los viajes largos?

-No –dijo el-, acostumbro a dormir y a beber mucha agua.

-Por cierto, te debo el dinero del viaje.

El esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Mañana discutimos eso, disfruta de la noche.

-¡no pensaba discutirlo!

-entonces olvídalo –al ver que dudaba, dijo-, siéntate y dime, que tal el viaje –dijo el mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que había una botella de vino y dos copas.

"¿Qué estas tramando" se preguntó Bulma y sintió como el nerviosismo cobro vida dentro de su cuerpo.

Vegeta sirvió vino, le dio una copa.

-por los reencuentros –dijo ella con ironía-. Aunque todavía no conozco al príncipe Burifu, todavía.

-se parece mucho tu padre.

-así es, ahora que lo se, me sorprende no haberme fijado antes.

-si, a mí también, por lo que se, eres una mujer muy inteligente, además, para ser fotógrafa te falto observar.

-si, bueno, cambiemos de tema.

Vegeta le regalo una mirada burlona, -bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-.

-amm, no lo sé, cuéntame de tu planeta...

-bien...

Más tarde, en su dormitorio, Bulma repaso la conversación que había tenido con Vegeta, fascinada por su discreción, ya que Vegeta no había mencionado nada que no hubiera leído en los periódicos.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho en la tierra, el no confiaba en ella. Parecía que no superaría su infancia. Triste, Bulma enterró la cara en la almohada, pero él la deseaba, no podía ocultar las muestras físicas de deseo. Cuando la miraba sus pupilas se dilataban. Al recordar eso Bulma sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, por más atraída que se sintiera, no podía estar enamorada. Aunque el recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos todavía provocaba que se estremeciera de placer, sabía que Vegeta nunca perdería el control y que lla siempre seria su segunda alternativa.

-Ya basta Bulma, deja de pensar en tonterías y duérmete…

….

….

Por la mañana, en el catillo real de Vegita, Kakaroto después de revisar a todos los soldados de elite, y dar una vuelta por el castillo decidió hacerle una visita a su príncipe en el area de entrenamiento.

Bañado en sudor, Vegeta que solo llevaba puesto un short ajustado dijo:

-¿qué quieres Kakaroto?

-veo que has madrugado para entrenar o será que no dormiste, se te ve cansado…

-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Kakaroto.

-claro que es de mi incumbencia Vegeta, eres el príncipe de este planeta y próximo rey, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer le incumbe a todo Vegita.

-¿a qué viniste?, a darme un sermón…

-claro que no, pero… La reunión será por la tarde, tienes tiempo de visitar a la humana.

-y quien carajo te dijo que quería visitarla

-dirás lo que queras Vegeta, pero yo sé que te mueres de ganar por salir de aquí para verla.

-no digas estupideces Kakaroto y retírate.

-bien, pero recuerda que te conozco perfectamente, por lo menos conmigo no tienes que negar que Bulma Brief te vuelve loco-. Kakaroto cerró la puerta tras él y escucho su comunicador sonar…

-¿qué sucede madre?

-la señorita Bulma me pidió llamar Gure, para que la llevara de excursión, pero como me pediste que antes te llamara a ti.

-bien madre, yo me ocupo de eso, gracias-. Termino la llamada y dijo: -esta es tu oportunidad Vegeta, y yo me voy a encargar que no la desaproveches-. Se dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación donde Vegeta entrenaba.

-ahora qué demonios quieres insecto-. Dijo Vegeta exasperado, bastante tenía con estar pensando en Bulma, la noche anterior había utilizado todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por el deseo que lo carcomía por dentro, y ahora Kakarotto insistiendo en que fuera a verla… "idiota" pensó.

-mi madre llamo, me dijo que Bulma pidió verte para salir a conocer la capital del planeta.

Vegeta detuvo sus movimiento y miro a Kakarotto con incredulidad. –de que estas hablando-.

-lo que oíste, Bulma quiere salir contigo, ahora, que si no quieres puedo llamarle a mi madre y decirle que no iras para que le comunique a Bulma, pero Vegeta, sería muy descortés de tu parte siendo el anfitrión.

-cállate Kakarotto… solo recuerda que esta me la pagaras-.

-claro que si príncipe, pero será otro día… ahora tiene una cita.

Hum, ya veras, vas a salir de aquí directo a un tanque de recuperación-. Kakarotto sintió su piel estremecerse al pensar en eso, pero quizás valga la pena ver a su príncipe con alguien que en verdad lo apoye, y sabía perfectamente que Bulma era la mujer indicada para ese papel

-ahora dame permiso idiota- dijo Vegeta dando un empujón a Kakarotto y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Kakarotto tirado y riendo por haber conseguido su objetivo… ahora todo quedaba en ellos dos.

...

...

...

se despertó con la boca seca y un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Salio de la cama y abrió la ventana y sonrió al sentir el aroma de los arboles y el calor del sol. Se dio una ducha rápida y bajo a capturar algunas imágenes con su cámara, nunca volvería allí y quería grabar cada instante en su corazón. Una hora mas tarde regreso a la inmensa casa, había tomado fotos del cielo rojizo, de los arboles que parecían estar en temporada de otoño... de todo lo que era nuevo para ella...

Antes de entrar a su cuarto pregunto a Gine, el ama de llaves si podía contactar a Gure.

Aunque aparentemente la mujer hablaba bien el idioma de los humanos, Bulma pensó que no lo había comprendido, porque al cabo de una hora bajo y no fue a Gure a quien vio llegar a la casa, si no a el.

-¡oh! Yo no... -Bulma se detuvo, cautivada por su mirada-. Lo siento... debí haberme equivocado. Quería salir de excursión, así que le pregunte a Gine si podía llamar a Gure. no quería separarte de tus obligaciones.

"Ese insecto de Kakarotto, me las pagara" pensó Vegeta. -No tengo nada que hacer, hasta tarde -dijo el y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía Bulma .

-¿aras fiesta? -preguntó en tono conspirador.

-No me paso todo el día gobernando -contesto el-. ¿Donde te gustaría ir?

-Gure menciono algo sobre un coliseo. Tengo la sensación de que pensó que ese lugar no se merecía toda la admiración que yo le daba. -se río- y la Tierra no es un planeta no muy joven pero me gustaría visitar las antigüedades de tu planeta.

Mas tarde, cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer Bulma pensó que había sido casi perfecto. Vegeta le había llevado a conocer algunos lugares muy antiguos, por un momento descansaron en las gradas del coliseo que se veía inmenso, un estadio de fútbol no era la mitad de eso que estaba presenciando. hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, casi ignorando la atracción que surgía entre ellos en cada mirada.

Bulma comento algo acerca de la vegetación que parecía crecer de manera rápida y enorme. y Vegeta la llevo a un tipo olivar en el que había una cueva muy antigua en la que habitaban los antiguos pobladores del planeta... -¿hace cuanto tiempo? -pregunto Bulma.

-¿quizás treinta mil años?.

-valla, es bastante tiempo -expreso sorprendida-.

-es la cueva mas antigua del planeta -miro su reloj-. Sera mejor que te lleve a casa -dijo el-. Tengo una reunión en media hora.

hasta ahora, solo habían visitado algunos poblados, pero de regreso Vegeta la llevo a traves de la ciudad, llena de personas, todas ellas vestidas con un traje similar. cuando pasaron en frente de un castillo Bulma comento: -esto también parece muy antiguo.

-Es el castillo real.

-a juzgar por su apariencia, debe ser donde tu vives.

-si... este es mi reino-.

Bulma se quedo en silencio. Durante el día había conseguido olvidar que Vegeta gobernaba un planeta, pero esa estructura le recordaba la distancia que había entre sus vidas.

Los soldados abrieron el gran portón de la entrada y la llevo hasta la puerta de la casa y le dijo: -te veré esta noche.

-gracias por un día perfecto- dijo ella.

...

...

...

Vegeta condujo su nave hasta el palacio pensando en llegar al palacio y asesinar a Kakarotto, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que la había pasado muy agradable, le era difícil aceptar que la humana se le estaba metiendo a la cabeza y no podía permitir eso, el era el futuro rey de Vegita y por tanto tenia que eligir a una mujer digna del trono, sabia que Bulma era muy insolente, pero cuando se lo proponía, podía cautivar a cualquier hombre con esa mirada igual que el mar terrestre y su elegancia temporal, pero el no debía escoger a una mujer con esas características, necesitaba a alguien de un planeta fuerte y que en algún momento los atacaría, como lo hizo su padre con su madre.

Al llegar se dirijo a la sala de reuniones, ya se encontraban todos consejeros de la realeza... y al primero que miro fue a Kakarotto y le dio una mirada asesina, a lo que se guardia personal solo bajo la mirada y río por su pequeña travesura, pero no dejaría que su amigo cometiera el mismo error que su padre.

Vegeta tomo asiento y dijo:

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿para que solicitaron esta reunión?

-Vegeta, sabes perfectamente que la coronación se acerca y Vegita necesita una reina -dijo Paragus.

\- la coronación es en seis meses Vegeta, tienes que buscar una compañera digna de nuestro planeta, como lo fue tu madre.

-Cabbe, no creo encontrar a una mujer con las características de mi madre -dijo Vegeta con frialdad-.

-Tu madre fue elegida por ser la mejor mujer soldado élite, solo hay que realizar un torneo para elegir a la mejor.

-señores -interrumpió el guardia personal del príncipe, a lo que todos los consejeros le dedicaron sus miradas- Quizás el príncipe quiera escoger a la próxima reina de Vegita...

-el escogerá a la reina, y sera la mejor soldado élite igual que su madre.

-no me refiero a eso padre -respondió Kakarotto -quizás el príncipe ya aya decidido quien sera la futura reina- a lo que todas las miradas regresaron a Vegeta sorprendidas.

-¿Que quiere decir Kakarotto?, Vegeta -pregunto Paragus

-Kakarotto siempre dice estupideces Paragus, ya debes de saberlo - y le dedico a su amigo una mirada como cuando entro a la sala de reuniones.

-pues si hay alguna candidata, debemos de saberlo -dijo Panppukin

Vegeta de inmediato se puso de pie al escuchar esas palabras, que se creían esos insectos -escuchen bien lo que diré, porque no lo repitiere. Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me de la gana, no me voy a dejar influenciar por unos estúpidos "consejeros" porque eso es lo que son, CONSEJEROS solamente, yo decido si acepto sus sugerencias. Esto no se lo tengo que decir, pero veo que no se han dado cuenta, que hasta ahorita las decisiones que he tomado han favorecido al reino en todos los aspectos, asi que a la futura reina... "la escojo yo"...Kakarotto, te espero en la biblioteca -Y salio de la habitación sin mas.

-Señores, la reunión ha terminado -dijo en tono de burla, se levanto y se dirijo a la salida.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Vegeta se sirvió una copa de vino y la tomo de un solo trago, los consejeros eran unos idiotas que creían que podían mandar en su vida y hacer de el un títere, pero, no, el no seria el príncipe anticuado, respetaba a los consejeros porque era parte de la tradición del reino, pero mucho habían provocado en su vida ya. en ese instante Kakarotto llamo a la puerta.

-entra.

-¿necesitas algo Vegeta? -pregunto Kakaroto, imaginándose las próximas palabras del príncipe

-que no te metas en lo que no te importa Kakarotto, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir...

-Vegeta... ambos sabemos lo que sientes por Bulma, que no lo aceptes es tu problema

-tu lo has dicho insecto, mi problema -le grito Vegeta.

-por eso mismo Vegeta, eres mi amigo, y no quiero que pases lo mismo que pasaron tus padres... creo que eso ha causado suficientes estragos en tu vida.

-bien, ¿y que sugieres? -le pregunto Vegeta un poco mas tranquilo

-que te des una oportunidad, Vegeta, por lo menos intenta conocer a esa muchacha mas a fondo, cuando tu no le creíste que ella no era la informante, ella nunca prdio las esperanzas, y al final te lo demostró y en la mirada se le nota que tienes poder sobre ella... todo esta en que la conozcas mas.

-no entiendo porque te estoy escuchando Kakarotto...

-porque sabes que es verdad lo que digo Vegeta- le interrumpió- ahora por una vez, deja de pensar con la razón.

-se te hace fácil decir eso estando en tu posición -dijo Vegeta

-por lo que hemos investigado de la humana, no creo que perjudique de alguna manera al reino, al contrario, sus proyectos bastante buenos, ayudaría bastante con la tecnología en Vegita...

-haber Kakarotto, primero me dices que la conozca y después hablas de hacerla reina...

-hehe, bueno, yo solo intento hacerte ver que le convendria a nuestro planeta, pero lo importante es que te agrade a ti, pero de eso no dudo tanto...

-basta imbécil, y retírate, ya escuche muchas estupideces de tu parte.

-bien, bien, me voy, pero recuerda lo que te dije.

-hum -Vegeta se quedo en su escritorio pensando, la humana era hermosa, inteligente, observadora, imponente, tan débil y tan fuerte a la vez, y su cuerpo, su cuerpo era algo divino, un regalo de los dioses, pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, las personas aparentan ser quien no son... Y en ese momento, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos...

-Vegeta, hermano...

-¿Que quieres Table?

-¿es cierto que el consejo quiere realizar un torneo para escoger a la próxima reina de Vegita?

-Valla, al parecer las noticias aquí vuelan...

-hermano, todos sabemos quien es la mujer mas fuerte de Vegita...

\- asi es Table...

-hermano, no creo que quieras a Kelisha como a una compañera de vida.

-¿tu tambien Table?

-solo te haré una pregunta Vegeta, ¿quieres que tus hijos vivan el infierno que tu y yo vivimos?

-... -Vegeta no tuvo palabras para contestar esa pregunta, en su infancia fue mas fácil lidiar con Frezzer que vivir con la incertidumbre de que tu propia familia te podría traicionar en cualquier momento...

-lo vez hermano, por una vez en tu vida, ignora el deber-. después de decir eso el chico salio de la habitación dejando a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos.

...

...

...

 **Chicas... hola**

 **perdón por la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo, la vez pasada le comente que este seria el ultimo, pero crei que quedaria demasiado largo , y bueno, a mi me gustan la historias largas con capitulos largos, pero mis capitulos no son tal largos, asi que decidi hacerlo en dos partes.**

 **bueno, ahora, les agradesco el apoyo, y chicas, en verdad, no abandonare el fic, al menos que me suceda algo, que espero que no, lamento haberlas echo esperar tanto en verdad, entiendo lo que se siente, cuando el autor deja las historias incompletas, y mientras este bien yo actualizare, quizas tarde un poquito, hehe, pero actualizare.**

 **espero que les agrade el capitulo,y ahora si, el proximo sera el capitulo final...**

 **me despido chicas, y dejen su rw, cuidense.**


End file.
